No More Fairy Tales
by slytherinqueen23
Summary: Life isn't easy. It's not suppose to be. So what happens when 'isn't easy' turns to 'what am i doing' After a shocking action Hermione changes, but will that bring the change of someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**No More Fairy Tales**

**A/N:** Hey guys! some of you may remember this to be the title of my other story that i discontiued. i like the title just not the story that went with it so i started a new story which i'm very proud of so hope you enjoy! Please review! it's my first D/H fic!

**Chapter One**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by sun streaming into her bedroom. Crookshanks lay curled at the end of her comforter. She threw off her covers rousing Crookshanks who leapt off the bed hissing with indignation. Placing fresh food and water in Crookshanks bowls Hermione lazily walked down the stairs to her kitchen. Today she was meeting Harry, Ron, and Ginny at Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies.

This year was going to be great! She was in her seventh year and was Head Girl no surprise there. Hermione was still trying to figure out who was Head Boy. She had written Harry and Ron but, all they said was congratulations. Hermione knew they probably wouldn't be Head Boy but, she had always imagined it that way. At first she thought that Malfoy might be but, immediately dismissed the idea. Dumbledore would never have a Death Eater as Head Boy.

Hermione's summer had not been a good one. So she was looking forward to this year. Over the summer Viktor and her had gotten together a lot more. Until one day Hermione came home after running a quick errand for her mom before Viktor came over. Much to her surprise Viktor came early but, not to see her to see her mother. Hermione walked through the door to see her mother and her boyfriend in a very compromising position on the couch.

Shocked at what she saw Hermione dropped the groceries cracking the eggs and bruising all the fruit. Her parents had only been split for a week and all ready her mom was going after other guys but, not just any guys HER boyfriend!

She had just gotten back from Hogwarts when her parents announced that they were getting a divorce. Hermione knew it wasn't her fault that they were splitting but, she couldn't help but wonder if she would still see both of them. They still loved her just didn't love each other is how they explained it.

She had ended up spilling everything to Viktor who seemed, when she looked back at it, a little to happy about the whole thing. After the escapade Hermione witnessed she broke up with Viktor and went to live with her dad. She talked to her mom but, very curtly and only when she came to her dad's house to talk to her. Which was often but, Hermione would dogged her by climbing out of her bedroom window and spending the night at one of her muggle friend's homes. Her dad would never lie for her to her mom even when Hermione had explained about the 'incident'. Her dad said that she still needed to have a relationship with her mother and put the past behind her.

If only he knew. Since their divorce Hermione had become steadily more depressed. Viktor couldn't even cheer her up on her bad days. When the 'incident' occurred Hermione shattered. She sunk into an emotionalist pit of darkness. She began to lose weight and stay up late into the night and wake up early in the morning. Never really sleeping it was more like her body couldn't take anymore but her mind kept going. Dark shadows permanently hovered under her eyes. She never was skinny enough.

After about a month of drastic weight lose her close muggle friend helped her lose weight in a healthy fashion. She began eating right and exercising. Hermione ended up gaining muscle but lose body fat. You could already see a difference in her slightly pudgy frame. Hermione had never been fat but she still had some weight to lose. It's not like reading books and studying got you moving a lot.

Though she loved to run which is what she did every morning. Whenever Hermione ran she felt like she was free. There were no problems no darkness nothing just the solid sidewalk and cold sting of the morning air. She felt untouchable while running. No matter what went wrong she would never be hurt while running. It let her think things through and was one of the few things that kept her sain.

With her dad dating a new girl every night and her mom trying to talk to her and sort out the 'incident' running, friends, her music, and her books were the only things that were still normal. Not to mention Viktor was her mom's boy toy whenever she was feeling down and supposedly their relationship was 'a mature adult relationship'. Whatever. Her mom just likes feeling wanted by younger men.

Hermione made herself an omelet while listening to the news. Well more like thinking about how many times the newscaster had gotten plastic surgery for her eyebrows to be that high. Quickly eating her breakfast Hermione scrambled upstairs to get ready.

Shoving odds and ends into her oversized purse Hermione left it by the door before hoping into the shower coming out 10 minutes later. Her hair was wrapped on top of her head and she had another towel wrapped around her. Hermione brushed her teeth while making her bed before heading back into the bathroom to magically dry her hair into loose curls that hung around her face accenting her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was no longer an untamable mass of frizzy curls. Her teeth had grown in and were all normal length. Over the summer Sam had helped her recreate her look.

Hermione applied black eyeliner and clear mascara to compliment her long lashes and chocolate eyes. She then put on dark green eye shadow with a lighter green streak across her upper eye lid. Then used a bit of concealer to even out her skin tone before adding a clear gloss to her lips that made them glow nicely without seeming to have put anything on them. Smiling at her reflection Hermione headed to her closet pulling out a pair of jeans with a light blue tank top that had peacock feathers printed on it with a shorter dark blue tank top over it and slipped on a pair of converse. Realizing the time Hermione grabbed her purse before running to her fireplace and flooing to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Please review! i'd really like feed back on what i've written. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** YAYA! next chapter! so umm..as you can tell if you read i'm describing like backround information thats needed sorta in a way like the first chapter.Well i hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!

**Chapter Two**

Draco woke up to his house elf telling him his father wanted to see him before breakfast. Draco groaned and rolled out of bed landing on his feet. He grabbed a black shirt off the floor and headed downstairs still wearing his plaid pajama pants. Walking into his father's office Draco waited for his father to talk first once the house elf announced his arrival.

"Draco it has come to my attention that there are a few things I need to clear up before you leave for Diagon Alley." with that he flicked his wand at Draco's face before dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Glad that the throbbing in his cheek had stopped Draco knew his dad had healed his face wounds. Reaching the kitchen he grabbed the Daily Prophet before sitting at the table to wait to be served breakfast. It hurt when he breathed and knew he would have to take care of a few cracked ribs when he went upstairs to his room. Draco had already magically bound his back were a deep gash above the waist was.

It was seventh year and Draco hoped it would be great. His summer of course hadn't been good so going to Hogwarts was already something to be happy about. Draco was Head Boy this year and had a pretty good who would be Head Girl but, he wasn't going to Granger ruin him being Head Boy. It was like they had to be best friends while doing their duties.They could easily stay out of each others way and still get the work assigned to them done.

A house elf scurried into the room with a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. The house elf placed it in front of Draco before grabbing the floating coffee pot and filling his cup. Looking at Draco to see if he needed anything more the house elf waited patiently before Draco dismissed it with a nod of his head. He finished reading an article about the Bulgarians losing their first match this season before eating his breakfast.

His whole body ached with the effort but, Draco paid no attention to it. He was use to this and it no longer drew his attention. He didn't react to pain anymore because of his father beating him so often. He rarely escaped without a few cracked bones, good size welts, and gashes spread sporadically across his body. Draco had been beaten every since he could remember. His mother never was around when it happened. Usually his father would come home drunk and call for him.

It was how his father blew off steam whenever something went wrong with the Death Eaters. Since they were Malfoy's his father would never let Draco leave the house with wounds that could be seen on him. That was the only reason why Lucious had healed his face. His father acted as though nothing happened and merely ignored Draco's mother when she would tell him he needed to control his anger.

Draco didn't know why his mother cared about it. She never helped him when Lucious would beat him and she usually never saw his bashed face and body from the aftermath of it all. She just knew that it happened and avoided it. Draco didn't mind either when she did this. If his dad beat him and it spared his mother than Draco would take the pain. He wouldn't let his mother get his father's wrath for it would insure her death.

He would never tell anyone what went on when no one was around at the Malfoy Manor. He had learned to separate his emotions from himself hiding it in the deep depths of his soul. No one would ever see beneath the emotionless mask he wore daily. Draco had made sure of that a long time ago when his father first beat him. He had made himself not be able to feel anything for the sake of staying alive. Draco had beaten his father in the game of trying to bring pain. With Draco not being fazed by what his father did drove Lucious even crazier when he was drunk. He would never let anybody resurface the emotions, feelings, and secrets of his childhood that were hidden so deep in darkness. Draco made sure of this by never dwelling long on the past unless in the safe confines of his bedroom.

Draco knew other kids got beaten too but, with a father like his, he could bet money that they got off easy compared to him. Lucious thought mercy was weakness along with the rest of the long list of emotions or actions that Malfoy's do not do. As he reached for his coffee Draco's shirt stretched across his back revealing the gauze on his wound. Downing the rest of the drink Draco headed up to his room to get ready to meet Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle at Diagon Alley.

Stripping off his clothes Draco stepped into the steaming hot shower and didn't emerge until 15 minutes later. The hot water hand felt good against his aching body so he spent longer than usual showering. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist Draco brushed his teeth and magically dried his hair. He didn't gel it back anymore and it had grown longer over the summer resting over his eyes.

He ran his hand threw his hair while looking on his floor for his jeans. Finding them under some dirty underwear he slipped them on. They sagged showing his boxers as he went to his closet for a shirt. Pulling a tight black t-shirt over his head that showed the many years of Qudditch's benefits he reached for his studded belt looping it threw his jeans and fastening it, not that he used it to hold up his pants. Looking around for a second Draco spotted his black skater shoes and slipped them on as he excited the closet.

A house elf waited patiently in his room as Draco stuffed his wallet in his back pocket as he turned. Addressing the elf Draco simply motioned to the bed as he picked his wand off the bedside table. Leaving the room the house elf magically made the bed and finished with a 'pop'. Draco walked over to the fireplace in the living room throwing powder into it and flooing to Diagon Alley.

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it! Please review to give me feed back on what you think! Thanks i appreciate it! Also i won't be updating for a while because i'm going off to camp for a week. i no it sucs just be paitent i'll update when i get back!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone I am really in a mood to write so I'm posting another chapter before I go to camp and maybe even a few more if I continue at this pace. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Chapter Three**

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace belonging to Flourish and Blotts. Exciting the shop she headed to the ice cream parlor where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her were to meet. Upon reaching their meeting place Hermione got tackled from the side by a blur of red. Hugging Ginny back Hermione laughed at the greeting.

"Ginny! I can't breathe!" Hermione said laughing.

"I'm just so happy to see you! You didn't come to the Burrow this summer so I've been looking forward to this day! I heard you got made Head Girl congrats!" Ginny said pulling back to let Hermione catch her breath.

"Thanks! You don't happen to know who Head Boy is do you?" Hermione asked finally getting air to her lungs.

"Well no but, I did hear from someone that one of the Ravenclaws had. I can't remember his name or was it a Slytherin? Umm….well it was one of the two. I just can't remember his name….they said it so quietly…sorry Hermione I don't know." Ginny said breaking from her thoughts.

"It's ok. At least you narrowed it down to two houses." Hermione said shrugging it off.

"Well let me get a good look at you girl! Turn around." Ginny said looking Hermione over. "Wow…impressive…you've really changed. I love your outfit!" Ginny said concluding her inspection.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione replied smiling. She looked at Ginny her long red hair and blue eyes (**A/N:** there blue right?) were a striking combination. She wore a jean skirt with a brown tank top and flip flops. Again she never outdid herself but, still managed to turn guys' heads. Harry and Ron who had been off to the side threw out this exchange step forth to each give Hermione bone crushing hugs.

"I missed you Mione." said Harry stepping back.

"Yeah me too Mione." said Ron who had just finished squeezing her to death.

"I missed you guys too." Hermione replied glad that they cared about her.

Harry had grown a few inches over the summer now was about 6'0 and had filled out from years of Quidditch. His raven hair was unruly as ever and his emerald green eyes were barely visible. He wore baggy jeans with a gray t-shirt and a pair of converse. Ron was a good 4 inches taller than Harry and also had benefited from Quidditch. His shaggy red hair hung in his sea green (is that the right color?) eyes. He wore worn jeans and brick red t-shirt. Hermione smiled they were still the same old Harry and Ron just bigger.

"So were off to first?" asked Hermione.

"How about we pick up our school robes first. Ron needs some quick adjustments made and I bet Harry does too." Ginny supplied.

They all agreed that was a good idea and headed to the store. Hermione had already gotten her robes refitted and Ginny hadn't grown any taller so didn't need new ones. Coming out of the store they passed the Quidditch store were the group agreed to split up and meet at Flourish and Blotts. Ron and Harry went into the Quidditch store and Ginny went to go pick up a new caldron. Hermione not having anything else to get went straight to Flourish and Blotts. She scanned the aisle looking for her school books. Turning into another aisle Hermione picked up a few more books that were required and then began to flip threw another that looked interesting. She didn't see the other occupant of the aisle.

Draco Malfoy had his school books in one arm and another about the dark arts in his hand, watched as Hermione continued to be oblivious to his presence. Though she was different he had recognized her immediately. It's not like you torment a person without coming to recognize how they look. Her hair was no longer uncontrollable and her front teeth weren't abnormally large but, she was still the know-it-all bookworm that he hated.

Adding the book in his hand to the rest of the stack Draco walked up to Hermione and looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. The book was about goblins history of how they came to be. Draco smirked_. 'Typical Granger'_ he thought. He decided to speak up since she seemed very absorbed with what she was reading.

"What are you reading Granger that would make you forget your manners and not say hello to one of your favorite classmates?" Draco drawled still behind her.

Hermione visibly stiffened. '_Not today'_ she thought, '_I was having such a good day please don't let it be him.'_ Hermione turned around to face none other than Malfoy. '_Why me? Why does it always have to be me?'_ Hermione thought as she saw Malfoy smirk at her reaction. Glaring at him she replied, "Why would it be of interest to someone was as vile as a Malfoy?"

He sneered at her, "How dare you talk to me that way you filthy mudblood."

Anger flashed in her eyes. '_How dare he call me that name! At least he didn't call me little…but how dare he!'_ "Don't call me that Ferret boy." Hermione said threw gritted teeth.

"Like you are going to stop me without your boyfriends. Where is Potty and Weasel anyway? Trouble in paradise? No one to protect the poor little mudblood?" Draco smirked. He knew that would rile her up. It was so easy for him to make her mad and he enjoyed doing it. Knowing that he could control how someone would react next was always something he enjoyed.

"They are not my boyfriends and their names are Potter and Weasley and I don't need anyone to protect me. I can protect myself! Be careful Malfoy you're treading on thin ice." Hermione said trying desperately to control her anger.

"Oh I'm trembling now. You could never hurt me mud…"

'_SLAP'_ "Don't call me a mudblood you Death Eater! I'm surprised your cronies aren't here with you planning how to serve Voldemort! Were is your mark anyway Malfoy? Are you ashamed of it? Come now what would your Death Eater of a father say? Surely he wouldn't approve of that." Hermione spat at him her face mere inches away from his. Anger flashed dangerously in her eyes filled with pure hatred towards him. She knew she had pushed a button there. She stepped back from him anger still boiling but, Hermione smiled triumphantly at the thought of having the last word.

Draco was stunned at what she had said to him. Anger surfaced at the words and he looked ready to kill. He had lost it and Granger would pay for what she said. Hermione's eyes went wide with fear at the sudden change in Malfoy's whole body he looked like he was on the hunt and nothing would survive his wrath. Before she could think another thought Hermione was pushed up against the bookcase her arms at her side. Malfoy's hands had her shoulders pinned to the selves full of books his face so close to Hermione's she could feel his warm breath on her face. His eyes flashed fire their usual icy grey blue turning a chilling grey.

"I am not like my father and I am not a Death Eater _Granger_." Draco spat before pushing off the selves and walking away.

Hermione let out air that she hadn't realized she had been holding in. '_I never expected for him to get that mad. Why was he so quick to say he wasn't anything I had said?'_

'_You should have been more considerate. Don't judge people because of things that aren't in his power.'_

'_He has the power not to be a Death Eater and an evil little cockroach!'_

'_Do you ever give him a chance to?' _

'_Shut up! I had been having a good day and then he had to ruin it by getting me angry it's his own fault that I said that. If he would've minded his own business he wouldn't be the one to get all mad.'_

'_Then why do you feel guilty?'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Fine but, you'll miss me.'_

'_No I won't I know I'm right.' _Hermione reasoned with herself as she collected the rest of her books and paid for them.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny went and bought their things too before Hermione was able to leave her memories over the event. She pushed it away in the part of her brain she never entered. The place that held all the memories she never wanted to relive that happened this summer. Hermione was still in a depression but, had at least learned how to make the most of things and keep a smile on her face like everything was alright. The group continued on down the street before they reached the Leaky Caldron. After making a quick excuse on why she couldn't come and have dinner at the Burrow with the rest of them, Hermione flooed back to her dad's house.

She went into the kitchen for a diet coke (it does wonders) and headed to her room. She shut the door and walked over to her stereo turning on a mix Hermione had created. She pulled out a box of nutty bars and sat on her bed listening to the song Lose Yourself by Eminem and took a long sip of her drink before starting on her first nutty bar.

Draco stalked off telling Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle that he was done picking up his school supplies and was leaving. He flooed back to the Manor and walked swiftly to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. No one would hear the resounding bang the door made. The house was too big for it to be heard. Draco fell onto his bed staring angrily up at the ceiling. He was breathing heavily which shot pain throughout him from the still healing cracked ribs but, didn't notice it.

'_Stupid little mudblood! Never knows when to keep her mouth shut! Granger's life will be hell from now on if I have anything to say about it!'_

'_You brought it upon yourself for getting her riled up.'_

'_She should watch what she says to people!'_

'_You pushed her buttons and didn't like getting the aftermath. Next time don't get her so angry.'_

'_Shut up! Stupid conscience!'_

'_You know I'm right.'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Fine but, you'll miss me.'_

'_Whatever.' _Draco shook his head to get ride of his thoughts. Reaching over he grabbed an ipod he had charmed and stuffed the earphones into his ears his ipod playing Lostprophets. Draco had always preferred muggle music to wizard and had taken a liking to the 'rock genre' since all the music he listened to was under that classification. He closed his eyes and began to move his head to the beat of the music.

**A/N: **So that's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think! Please review! I don't know if i'll have another chapter up before I go to camp but, if I do I make sure to say that I'm leaving for camp again at the end of that chapter too incase someone forgets or doesn't read the other a/n notes. So anyway thats it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! another chapter up and still going onto another chapter!haha so please review!

Chapter Four

Hermione had eaten nearly the entire box and had already polished off the diet coke. She lay on her bed feeling like a beached whale and stared at the ceiling. The doorbell rang and Hermione heard the familiar voice of her mom and dad talking. He must've let her come in because she heard him heading up to her room. Immediately Hermione stuffed the trash and food under her bed before sliding the window open and climbing out onto the roof. She then made sure to close it so he wouldn't know she was gone yet. '_The door to my bathroom is closed so he will spend about 10 minutes trying to get me to come out before he realizes I am gone.'_

Hermione moved to the edge of the house were a tree was and began to climb down its limbs. Letting go of the last branch Hermione landed on her feet and began to run to Sam her muggle friend's house. She didn't stop running until she came to the pipe that ran up the side of the house. Climbing up it Hermione slipped into the open window of her friend's room. Sam looked up from her desk and dropped what she was doing so she could cheer her friend up and make her comfortable at her house.

Hermione was still to thin and recovering from the drastic weight lose. It looked to Sam as if Hermione had dropped more again. Opening up a desk drawer she threw a bag of chips and a diet coke at Hermione who caught it and smiled gratefully. She sat on Sam's bed and began to dig in while Sam got pj's for Hermione to wear.

Hermione's mind began to drift and came back to her fight with Malfoy. The way he had said that he wasn't a Death Eater or his father struck her and she couldn't place it but, guessed there was more to it than he said. She knew when Ginny had said that it was either Ravenclaw or Slytherin that Malfoy had been made Head Boy. This would allow the further investigation of the meaning behind those words besides the obvious.

Hermione's dad knocked on her door waiting a few minutes before opening it. The bathroom door was closed so he made his way over to the door. He knocked on it and listened so he could hear her if she moved. Nothing but silence greeted him. He knocked again and said, "Honey you need to put the past behind you. Your mother has apologized on various accounts now stop acting childish." Still nothing.

"Hermione Jane Granger open this door." her dad said in a commanding tone. He waited another minute then opened the door. No one was in it. He sighed, she had run again. He wasn't worried about her getting into trouble she came back in the morning fine, what he was worried about was that Hermione and her mother would never recover from what happened. He could see the unresolved eating at her mother and Hermione refused to put it behind her and forgive her mother.

He shook his head. Things were never going to be the same. They hadn't been the same since the separation. He headed back down the stairs wondering were she went every time this happened. If he knew than he would be able to bring her back and force her to clear things up with her mother. Even before he thought it he knew it wouldn't work. He turned the corner and looked her mom in the eye. She nodded sadly and headed for the door.

"She'll come around." he said trying to assure himself of the same thing.

"No she won't. You know our daughter. She's as stubborn as a mule just like us." she replied before the door closed completely.

Draco was still listening to his ipod when a house elf appeared by his bed. His eyes still closed Draco didn't notice the elf until it tentatively tapped his arm. Opening his eyes he slowly turned to glare at the house elf. Not wanting to aggravate him anymore the house elf hurried to tell Draco his message.

"Master told Libby to tell young master that he wishes to see you in his office."

Draco nodded his head to dismiss the house elf and laid his head back on the bed. He still hadn't healed from last night. Putting his ipod on his bedside table Draco headed downstairs making sure not to take to much time in getting there. The door was opened and a house elf announced his arrival before leaving them alone. Lucius turned to face his son and was surprisingly sober.

"Draco we need to talk about your initiation day. The Dark Lord is anticipating your fellowship. As one of the most respected Death Eaters and you as my son it would be shameful if you didn't join. I know we have had our disagreements about this but, you will get the Dark Mark. So I have decided that when you come home for Christmas you will get initiated." Lucius said expecting that to be the end of the discussion for he turned back to what he was doing.

"I won't become a Death Eater and I won't follow a guy who resembles a snake." Draco said to his dad's back evenly.

Lucius turned back around an eyebrow raised at his son for defying what he said. "How dare you insult the Dark Lord! He has power you can only dream of! You have no choice in the matter. You will obey me or I will use force." Lucius said glaring at his son.

"Then I guess you'll have to force me because I will never become a Death Eater. I won't be initiated." Draco said still standing calmly in front of his father.

"You will do as I say!" Lucius sneered staring angrily at his son, "Now go! I will send for you when you are to come home for Christmas."

Draco who was straining to stay calm said, "No."

Lucius, surprised at his son's further refusal, raised his wand and pointed it at him. At that moment his mother walked in to announce dinner was ready. Seeing Lucius with his wand pointing at Draco, Narcissa stared in horror at the two. Lucius quickly put away his wand and swept past them. Narcissa watched her husband leave the house, loudly banging the door closed then turned to look at Draco. She reached out a hand but, Draco shrugged it away and left to the confines of his room.

It had been an on going argument all summer and even now was still unresolved. Draco knew his father would come home drunk and he would get beat again. There was no use now in healing his wounds if it was just going to happen again. Draco plopped back down on his bed and tried to think of something besides what would happen at Christmas. His mind wandered to the argument between him and Granger earlier in the day.

She had definitely changed over the summer. Her figure had finished filling out and she had this look to her. It was an unsettling air like there was something that was bothering her but, he couldn't be sure. She had seemed tired when Draco looked at her. There were dark circles under her eyes and she seemed thinner than she use to be. It seemed Granger had been recovering from something but, again, he couldn't put his finger on it. He was certain that Granger was Head Girl so he would have time to figure out what was wrong with his most competent enemy later.

Hermione woke with a jolt. Today was the day she went back to Hogwarts. No more mom no more Viktor no more dad and his many girlfriends. Hermione smiled, stretched, and threw the covers off her. She picked up Crookshanks and buried her face in his fur before setting him down. She set his food and water in front of him and Crookshanks rubbed against her legs while purring before going to his food. Hermione went to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. She heard a tap on the window and saw the Daily Prophet tied to its leg.

Opening the window Hermione untied the newspaper and sent the owl away with a bit of bacon. Hermione scanned the headlines for anything of value. Seeing nothing she threw it away and ate the eggs she had magically cooked. Her empty plate in the sink Hermione finished off the rest of her coffee before running up the stairs and to get ready and finish packing. A good 30 minutes later Hermione emerged from her room wearing a pair of destroyed jeans and a black tank top with her converse on. She had the same make up on as the day at Diagon Alley and her hair was up in a messy pony tail.

"Come on dad! We got to leave!" Hermione shouted. The night before he had tried to talk her into saying goodbye to her mom but she refused.

"Alright lets go." her dad said coming around the corner with a cup of coffee and the car keys.

Once at the train station Hermione said goodbye to her dad promising to write before walking in between platform 9 and 10. Hermione headed onto the train and searched for her friends in a compartment. At the very last compartment Hermione recognized the red hair of Ginny and Ron Weasley and the dark brown of Harry. Opening the compartment door Hermione was greeted by her friends before making herself comfortable by Ginny and talk about the latest gossip Ginny had heard.

Draco slammed his hand down on his charmed alarm clock and groaned. He didn't want to get up his body ached all over and he could tell that his shoulder was dislocated. His dad had been in a rampage yesterday and as usual Draco got the better part of his anger. Draco threw his covers off him and got up from his bed. A house elf appeared at that moment to make his bed as Draco went into the bathroom to clean his wounds from the other night.

He grabbed his wand and said a spell to pop his shoulder back into place. Then he put a concoction to heal cuts and wrapped them also applying it to a few bad bruises. Draco then downed a potion for healing broken bones since his once cracked ribs turned to broken ones. Slipping on a shirt to hide the damage done from his drunken father Draco went to the kitchen for breakfast.

His father must've made sure not to hit his face because other than a few tiny cuts that he healed with a simple spell Draco had had no other proof of his father's anger. A plate full of food was already on the table for him along with a big cup of coffee. His house elf always knew when Draco wasn't in the mood to give orders, taking one thing of his mind. He wolfed down his food and finished his coffee in one long gulp. He hadn't had dinner last night and as 'a growing boy' he needed all three meals so this morning he was ravenous.

Returning back to his bedroom Draco stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. Close to 20 minuets later Draco was in the foyer waiting for his mother to come down so they could head to the train station. Draco wore baggy worn jeans and a grey t-shirt with his converse. Draco began to get impatient when a house elf 'popped' in front of him.

"Misses says young master should go on to train station or he will miss the train and says to have fun at school and she loves you." said the house elf.

Draco nodded his head and told the house elf to tell his mother goodbye. Closing his eyes Draco focused on his destination and apporated in between platforms 9 and 10. Walking threw the barrier Draco started towards the train to find his friends. He found them in a compartment near the back and made himself known by strutting into the compartment putting his trunk away and sitting down next to Pansy letting her, for once, go on about him and hang onto his arm like a lifeline.

**A/N:** So still going to write another chapter but wether i post it or not i dont know yet but hope you enjoyed the chapter! review to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I won't be updating for a while. Please review!

**Chapter Five**

Hermione realized the suddenly realized the time when the trolley full of sweets came by.

"Gin we have to go to the meeting now. It will be starting soon." Hermione said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Oh yeah it's suppose to start soon isn't it. I lost track of time." Ginny said following Hermione out of the compartment.

They started toward the Prefects compartment for the meeting. After getting there Hermione realized the Head Boy hadn't arrived yet. Ginny was talking with the Ravenclaw prefect and everyone else seemed content. There was only a few minuets before the meeting started when Malfoy came threw the door to stand by the front of the compartment by Hermione. There was a chorus of swoons at his appearance and Hermione couldn't help but gag.

"Something wrong Granger?" Draco asked sneering at her.

"No." Hermione said trying not to gag again from some of the girls' faces and suppress a laugh from Ginny making faces at Malfoy's turned head.

Draco gave her a strange look before turning away. He saw the way some of the girls' were staring at him and smirked. _'So that was the reason Granger was making the weird noises. She saw their faces.'_ Turning to face her again Draco drawled, "So have you too succumb to my good looks?"

Hermione looked at him disgusted then turned back to watch the prefects and replied, "In your dreams Malfoy."

Draco smirked as McGonagall walked briskly into the room and explained what was expected and when they would find out patrolling hours. In his point of view she made a longer speech than was necessary then after asking if there were any questions left as quickly as she came. The prefects went back to what they had been doing before the meeting and a few left to talk with their friends. Draco watched as Hermione headed towards the door before following her.

"Hey Granger where do you think you're going?" Draco said once he had reached the hallway.

Hermione turned around along with Ginny who glared at Malfoy. "That's not of your concern Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"But it is since McGonagall had told us that we have our own compartment that we have to stay in to promote house unity and make us talk civilly to each other. Though when that will happen I don't know but, you know Dumbledore always making up this crazy ideas." Draco said as she turned her back.

Snapping back to face him Hermione glared daggers, "He does not come up with crazy ideas. And I did hear her I was going to get a book so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind."

With that she turned went into the compartment her and Ginny had been in front of before coming back out with the same book he has caught her with at Diagon Alley. Draco seeming satisfied turned to tell Pansy who was now behind him that he had to go to the Heads compartment and wouldn't be going back to the compartment the rest of the ride. Pouting Pansy nodded her head and trying to be seductive whispered to Draco that she would see him later.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and walked past Draco, who had watched the retreating Pansy go into the compartment across from him, to get to the Heads compartment. She felt Malfoy's gaze her back as she went to the front of the train and disappeared in their compartment. Draco followed her all the way without saying a word making Hermione curious about what he must be thinking to not make one vile comment to her.

Sitting down on one side of the compartment Hermione opened her book and began to read were she left off. Draco sat on the opposite side and watched Hermione as she got settled. He knew she was uncomfortable under his gaze and he liked to watch her as she tried to ignore him. It had only been a few moments later when Hermione looked up from her book to meet Malfoy's intense stare. Their eyes locked and Hermione thought she saw amusement cross his features as he looked into her eyes.

Breaking eye contact with him Hermione closed her book and put it of to the side of her. "Is there something I can do for you?" Hermione asked her eyes flicking up to meet his again. She was uncomfortable under his intense gaze but, tried not to show it.

"No not that I can think of now, but if there is, I'll let you know." Draco said staring at Granger. He smirked as she fidgeted under his scrutiny.

Hermione picked her book back up and began reading again. Close to 5 minutes later she threw the book down in her lap and faced Malfoy who was still staring at her. "What do you want?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Draco smirked and turned to look out the window. He didn't even have to say anything to get her irritated. She sighed and resumed reading for a while longer until she excited the room with her robes to change. With Granger gone Draco quickly slipped into his school robes before she came back. He had wondered how long it would take her to get feed up with him staring at her. It had taken longer than he thought, but he still accomplished it. The door to the compartment slid open and Hermione walked back in to sit down and read.

"So Granger what's wrong with you anyway?" Draco asked watching her as she stiffened and set the book back down.

"Nothing is wrong with me Malfoy. I should be asking you that. You're the one who is deciding to break away from following in daddies footsteps." Hermione replied irritated at him for asking that question.

"That's none of your business and anyway I'm not the one who looks ready to drop at any moment." Draco said avoiding an explanation.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." said Hermione burying her face in the pages of her book.

Draco watched her a second longer before resuming looking out the window. He suspected there was more to it than that, but decided not to push her further. She was investigating him as much as he was her and he wasn't about to give Granger information about his life to figure out her problem. Draco began to loose himself in his thoughts and didn't notice when Hermione looked up from her book to stare at him.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter i'm going to post before going to camp so i hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!i'll get back to you and update in a week! my love to those avid readers who will actually read my story and my reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back from camp and wrote chapter six! hope you enjoy. Draco acts in my opion oc so just dont pay attention to it.

Chapter Six

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop. Hermione and Draco quickly left their compartment to find their friends. The whole ride had been uncomfortable and odd. Hermione had decided not to try and figure out the meaning behind Malfoy's words since he seemed interested in finding out what was wrong with her. It was strange having him notice a difference with her and her friends not. Though the saying keep your friends close but, your enemies closer was a true fact. Most people knew a lot about their enemies. Malfoy was obviously no exception.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Gryffindor had gotten a quite a few first years. Ravenclaw had some, Hufflepuff also received some, and Slytherin got quite a bit too. Hermione had been keeping the thought of talking with McGonagall after dinner away. She knew Malfoy and her would be sharing a dormitory and couldn't help but wish that if she didn't think about it than she could put if off until later.

Talking with her friends had helped and also had cheered her up from the sullen mood she had been in earlier when Malfoy questioned her on the train. The feast was coming to a close and prefects were already showing first years were their common room and dorms were. Hermione slowly walked to the front of the Great Hall were McGonagall was waiting. Malfoy was already there and didn't look at her when she arrived by them.

"As you two are aware of you have to share a dorm with each other this year. You are to act civilly to each other. No curses and no foul names. There will be severe punishment to both of you if you do not follow these rules. You two are Heads and as Heads need to set an example for the rest of the students. Now follow me. I will show you to your dorm." McGonagall said starting off.

Hermione and Draco followed never looking at each other and making sure to remember how to get to the entrance of their dorm. The picture in front of their entrance showed a thunderstorm on a beach front with a single ray of light streaming threw the clouds shining on the water making it sparkle.

"The password is obscurum amo. Your stuff is waiting in your rooms." McGonagall said before walking away.

Hermione stared after her. _The password is latin for dark love…that is just a little strange…I hate it when teachers do this kind of stuff! It could just be the password…why do I even care? Like Malfoy and I would ever fall in love anyway…hahaha! Me and Malfoy! That's just as hilarious as Snape fancying woman over men._ Hermione smiled at the last thought and stepped into the open entrance Malfoy had just entered.

The common room was decorated with cushy couches, squishy chairs, and plush pillows in shades of red, brown, gold, and green. There were mahogany tables by the couches and chairs and a mahogany desk off to one wall for someone to work at. One wall was covered in books that they might need, some weren't even in the library. The couches, chairs, and tables were arranged around the already lit fireplace. It was beautiful.

Hermione and Draco headed up to their rooms, the doors leading to them having their name inscribed in gold lettering. Hermione looked around her room. It had a mahogany bed in the middle with gold, red, and brown sheets and pillows. There was a desk for her to do her homework with her stuff already placed where she wanted it. Her clothes were unpacked and in her closet just how she liked it also. There were two glass doors that lead out to a balcony. Dark red curtains hung around the doors with sheer coffee colored curtains underneath. It resembled her room at home.

Across the hall Draco was looking around his room too. His bed had black sheets and pillows on them like at his house. He had a desk for homework and all his stuff was unpacked and placed were he wanted it. He had two doors that lead out to a balcony too with dark green curtains around them. It resembled his room at home. There was still one more door Draco hadn't looked in. He approached it and saw a bathroom on the other side.

Hermione was already in the bathroom staring at the size of it. Draco had to admit it was very large for just two people but, that just meant less of a chance of running into Granger. He closed the door again and went to lay down on his bed. Draco grabbed his ipod moving his head to the Goo Goo Dolls.

Hermione sat on her bed blasting her CD player which she had minimized to bring with her. She was painting her toe nails while singing along to the music. Lately Hermione had been in a country mood sort of. She listened to all kinds of music so this wasn't uncommon. Right now Rascal Flatts was playing on the CD she had in. Hermione continued to sing along to the music when Malfoy burst in her room looking rather annoyed.

"What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away never knowing what could've of been…" ,Hermione looked up to see Malfoy rather satisfied that the music had stopped playing, "Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Well not everyone wants to listen to the crap you do! Keep it down! I can hear your music down in the common room!" Malfoy snapped back.

"Like I care about how loud my music is. If you have a problem with it than leave no one is stopping you."

"I'm not leaving! This is my dorm too and I'm not leaving because your music is too loud you should turn it down!"

"Fine suit yourself I guess you'll just have to listen to my music." Hermione said the CD player coming back on and resuming painting her toe nails.

Frustrated at her response Draco yanked the CD player out of Hermione's room and angrily strode out to the balcony. Hermione got up quickly to get the CD player back knowing he was going to throw it over the edge.

"Malfoy give it back! Don't you dare throw that over the edge! MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as he extended his arm so that it hung over and out of her reach.

"No not unless you turn it down." Draco said swinging it back and forth in his hand barely holding on to it.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Malfoy give it back NOW! Don't you dare drop it! Do you hear me!"

Draco let one finger release it and then another until only his index finger held the CD player, "Turn it down and I won't."

"Malfoy," Hermione began as she eyed his hand.

"Turn it down." Draco said.

"Malfoy don't drop it. Don't drop it. I'll put a silencing charm on my room so you won't hear it just don't drop it." Hermione said watching his hand.

"Alright." Draco said his hand going back around the handle and safely bringing it away from the edge. He handed her the CD player and walked away saying over his shoulder, "Next time I hear it I'll just throw it over."

Hermione smiled that he thought he would actually be able to do that. She shut her doors putting a locking spell, which could only be undone by the person who cast it, before starting her song again. Hermione sighed as she sat on her bed and resumed what she had been doing. There was banging on the door but, Hermione just turned up the music to block it out.

Draco thought of various ways to get her doors open but, none of them would have worked. He knew what she had done when he tried to unlock her doors. He sighed it was going to be a long night if she didn't go to sleep soon. It was already getting close to 12 and the music hadn't become any softer. Draco fell onto his bed with another frustrated sigh when a letter 'popped' in front of his face.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I wish to see you and Miss. Granger downstairs in my office immediately._

_Professor McGonagall_

'_Great! Just great! Now we have to go see bloody McGonagall!' _thought Draco. He got off the bed and headed out of his room.

Hermione sat in the bath tub bubbles all around. Her eyes were closed as she mouthed the words along to the song tapping her foot to the beat. She briefly opened her eyes to put more bubble bath in the water when a letter 'popped' in front of her.

_Miss. Granger,_

_I wish to see you and Mr. Malfoy immediately in my office._

_Professor McGonagall _

'_Wonderful. How is it that teachers know everything when you're doing something against their rules? So much for a relaxing bath.'_ Hermione thought as she stepped out of the bath tube grabbed a towel and went to get dressed.

McGonagall stared at the two students in front of her. They were mortal enemies and complete opposites. She had no idea how Dumbledore thought that they would be able to promote house unity. It wasn't even the first day of classes and they were at each others heads. McGonagall shook her head. She doubted they had anything that could bring them together and actually carry on a conversation without spells shooting all over the place.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger are you two incapable of going one day without arguing? It isn't even the first day of classes and already I have to call you to my office. At this rate you might as well sleep in here because you'll be seeing a lot of it. Now I'm letting you two go away with out punishment but, a warning. This happens again you two will be spending a lot of time in detention. If that doesn't work than your Head privileges will be taken away and other qualified students will take your places. Now go to sleep you need your rest for classes." McGonagall said watching both of them expecting them to start tearing each other apart on the second.

They nodded their heads before exciting her office. McGonagall let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long year. A very long year without much sleep because of those two bickering. She slowly headed to her chambers to get a little sleep before the morning came.

When Hermione and Draco got back to their dorm they went their separate ways. Hermione got dressed in her pj's, which was a baggy shirt and pj shorts, heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed before snuggling deep in her many blankets. In the room across of hers Draco slipped on plaid pajama pants and disappeared underneath the black covers.

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. She threw the covers to the side and headed to the bathroom getting in the shower. Close to 20 minutes later Hermione went back into her room to dress. It was 6:30 and Draco still had yet to get up. Putting on her robes Hermione went back into the bathroom to dry her hair and do her make up. She was applying her mascara when Draco walked in only pj pants.

His hair was messy and he looked barely awake. Draco turned on the shower and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. Hermione quickly finished her make up and magically dried her hair before leaving the bathroom. Draco hadn't even gotten in the shower by the time she was gone. It was almost 7 when Draco came down the stairs to the empty common room. Draco grabbed his book bag and headed to the Great Hall.

The first day of classes passed smoothly. Hermione and Draco were going to the Prefects meeting to tell patrol times and explain what the main events this year were going to be and start coming up with ideas for the closest one. Hermione entered the room first followed by Draco. Standing in the front of the room Hermione waited as everyone quieted.

"Alright the patrol chart is up by the door. You can go see it when the meeting is over. Now through out the year Dumbledore wanted there to be key events for students to attend. One is a Halloween dance, another around Christmas, and then throughout the year a series of masked balls which will include Christmas. We also will be having a Hogsmead trip coming up around the end of the month so make sure to tell your houses. So anyway back to the masked balls. There will be one coming up a week before Halloween. Dumbledore wants us to plan the decorations and come up with ideas of what the students should wear." Hermione said this all rather fast.

The prefects stared at her a few seconds before nodding their heads in understanding. A few hands raised with questions and others chatted excitedly over Dumbledore's idea.

Hermione looked at a Ravenclaw prefect, "Yes."

"Well I think we should have everyone dress in muggle dress clothes. It's better than having to dress in dress robes for the guys and the girls would probably love to try some of the new fashion which is veering towards a more muggle style." said the prefect.

Hermione nodded and wrote down the idea. Draco pointed to the next person, a Slytherin prefect.

"We should have the colors be different than the usual house colors. So I was thinking sliver, gold, light blue, and black." she said.

Hermione wrote the idea down also and looked at the rest of the prefects.

"Any more ideas or questions," Hermione looked around, "than everyone likes the ideas that were given?"

Everyone nodded and Hermione nodded her head at them as she wrote down that the prefects approved of them. It was eerie that there weren't more ideas in Hermione's point of view but, she didn't mind in the least. They might have decided on this before she and Draco came into the room incase there was a dance they knew what they wanted to do and all agreed. It was common for the prefect girls to plan ideas for parties ahead so when the Heads came it was already decided.

Hermione sighed. _'Thank the lord for the girls or else we would be spending an eternity in here, which means I would have to tolerate Malfoy longer too.'_

Draco dismissed the prefects then saying that if there were other issues that needed to be brought up they would be informed of a meeting. He also reminded them to check the patrol pairings, where they were to patrol, and for how long. With that everyone filed out of the room heading to their common rooms so that some homework could be accomplished before patrolling.

Draco looked at the clock. It read 9:30 pm. He had to go patrolling with Hermione now. He sighed and went down to the common room. _'This is going to be a long night. Patrolling with Granger from 9:30 to 1:00.'_ thought Draco as he entered the common room.

Hermione sat on one of the couches doing homework in front of the fireplace where a blazing fire warmed the whole common room. Hearing him enter the room Hermione set down her homework and got up heading towards the door for patrolling. Draco followed without a word. Infact they hadn't said a word to each other since McGonagall talked to them the night before. As they started down the hallway Draco thought about this. They would have to at some point talk to each other. They were Heads and as Heads were required to plan invents and other activities.

He glanced over at Hermione. She was looking straight forward as though she were alone. Studying her closely Draco took in her thinner frame, dark circles under her eyes, and rather exhausted features. He wondered when the last time she had gotten a good nights sleep had been. He wondered what kind of problems she could be having in her life to cause her to become this way. Draco stared at Hermione's face as if the answer would write itself across her forehead.

Then he noticed it. A letter was barely visible in the pocket of her robes. He couldn't see who it was from but, occasionally Hermione's hand would finger the letter.

"Who's the letter from?" Draco asked.

Hermione stiffened but, in the darkness he couldn't see her reaction. "None of your business Malfoy."

"Just trying to make conversation." Draco said.

Hermione had schooled her features by then and said nothing back.

"We're going to have to talk sometime Granger. As Heads we have to plan activities and stuff so I don't understand why we're playing the silent game." Draco said going straight to the point.

"I know but, we don't have to plan anything right now so there's no need to talk." Hermione stated looking around the corridor.

Draco sighed, "Do you always have to be so stubborn Granger? I'm trying to carry on a conversation with you and you're ignoring me."

"Why does it matter to you that I'm ignoring you?" Hermione said facing Draco.

"Because it's not polite and you need to learn your manners." Draco said getting frustrated.

"I have manners Malfoy. It is of no importance to me to waist them on you." Hermione said continuing on down the corridor.

Draco glared at her back when he saw her abruptly stop and turn towards a broom closet. Walking up next to her Draco heard the sounds that must've drawn Hermione's attention. Opening the door Hermione saw a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff going at it.

"Get to your common rooms now! It's way past curfew 10 points each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Hermione stated firmly.

The two students scurried away and Hermione and Draco were once again left alone with each other.

"Lighten up Granger. They were just snogging. Don't get your knickers in a twist so easily. What am I saying you wouldn't know what it's like to be snogged no wonder your like McGonagall." Draco said sneering.

"Shut up Malfoy. I want to go to bed and get this over as quick as possible so I don't have to bear your company another minute and I'm not like McGonagall. So why don't you just go play with your daddy and his Death Eater friends. You should always make yourself known to people who are fighting with you." Hermione icily replied her temper flaring. She was not in the mood for games.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and Hermione knew she had pushed that button again like the day at Diagon Alley. He stepped toward her and she made herself not take a step back. Draco took another step toward her and Hermione stepped back this time. He continued walking up to her until she was pinned against the wall his hands holding her shoulders firmly against the cold stone.

"I am not a Death Eater and I will never serve Voldemort. I'm not like my dad so don't make that assumption again Granger." Draco spat his face mere inches from hers, "I'd watch what you say next time or I won't be so nice."

"I'm shivering in my shoes now. What will I do? Malfoy just threatened me! O no!" Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco pushed her shoulders harder against the stone. He leaned into her quietly saying in her ear, "If I were you Granger I wouldn't say that."

Hermione could feel his warm breath on her neck. She knew she would have bruises in the morning from being held up to the stone wall so hard. His grip was painful and the way his eyes flashed Hermione felt fear creep upon her. Draco must've been able to tell what she was thinking because his grip suddenly loosened and his features calmed somewhat. He gave Hermione a final look before starting down the hall again, Hermione following at a distance.

It wasn't long until Hermione spoke up again, "You didn't have to push me against the wall so hard."

Draco made a sideways glance in her direction to see Hermione rubbing her shoulders and wincing at the places his fingers had left bruises. Draco sighed and grabbed her hand currently rubbing her right shoulder. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"Stop rubbing it. I'll look at them when we get back to the dorm." Draco said looking her in the eyes.

"You don't need to look at my shoulders there fine." Hermione said trying to act as if her statement were true.

Draco still having hold of her hand pushed her against another wall and saw her wince at the impact on the forming bruises.

"Yeah Granger your fine." Draco said pulling her off the wall.

Hermione stared at him as he let go of her hand and continued on with patrolling the rest of the corridor of theirs to patrol for the night. She followed him staying out of his reach. Hermione didn't want him to push her against another wall to prove his point.

Getting back to the dorm Hermione tried to act natural hoping Draco had forgotten about checking on her shoulders to see the damage he had done. She had no such luck. The moment she started towards the stairs to her room his hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm checking your shoulders Granger whether you like it or not so don't go hoping that I forgot." Draco said.

Hermione stared at him in surprise then said, "Fine but, let me at least change out of my school robes."

Draco nodded his head letting go of her arm and they each went into their bedrooms. Draco changed from his school robes into his plaid pajama bottoms. He was going to bed after this so there was no point in not changing while he waited for her to change. Draco slipped a tight black t-shirt on and walked into the bathroom. The door to Hermione's room was closed. Knocking on it he heard a muffled 'ow' before the door opened. Hermione had changed into short comfy shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She came into the bathroom irritated that Draco insisted on seeing the damage he caused.

"So you wanted to see my shoulders to inspect your handy work." Hermione said looking Draco in the eyes.

Draco didn't care if she thought he was being strange. He couldn't bear the thought that he had hurt someone like his father did him. Draco moved towards Hermione and turned her around and started lifting her shirt up. At that moment Hermione turned on her heel to face him.

"What are you doing!" Hermione yelled eyes wide.

"It's not like I can see through your shirt Granger. I'm trying to see your shoulders what else." Draco replied irritated.

"That doesn't mean you need to lift up my shirt!" Hermione shot back eyes still wide.

"How else am I supposed to look?" Draco said the annoyance clear in his voice.

Hermione sighed and glared at him turning around and lifting her shirt over her head and used it to cover her front even thought she was wearing a bra.

"Black silk? Never knew you were that kind of girl Granger." Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy and just do your job." Hermione's irritated voice said over her shoulder.

Draco smirked and began inspecting her shoulders. There were a few bruises but, not bad. He sighed. He hadn't hurt her like that. Draco was able to relax then and picked up his wand. Saying a spell to reduce the pain incase she got hit in the hallways and then went to one of his cabinets. Taking out a jar filled with a gooey substance and cloth to cover the bruises with the substance on them, Draco went to work on applying the goo.

Hermione shivered at his hands touching her bare skin. Draco's hands were surprisingly warm and he tenderly applied the goo to her bruises being careful not to press to hard. Hermione stood still for him as he continued on with his task. Her mind wandered to the strong hands that worked magic on her small injury. Normally she wouldn't care but, for some reason she didn't mind someone looking after them.

Really it hadn't even hurt Hermione just wanted to make Draco feel bad but, when he pushed her against the wall again a painful ache began to throb in her shoulders. Hermione looked in the mirror to see the reflection of her and Malfoy. He was so intent on his task that he seemed almost peaceful. Draco had just finished putting on the last bit on cloth over one of the bruises when he looked up. His gaze met Hermione's and their eyes locked. His intense stare made Hermione shift uncomfortably and she looked away.

Putting her shirt back on Hermione busied herself with brushing her teeth. She was aware of Draco watching her as he got ready for bed as well. Hermione had reached the door leading to her bedroom when she turned to look at Draco.

"Thanks." Hermione said before entering her room and closing the door.

Draco stared after her for a minute or two before heading to his own room to go to bed.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Please review to tell me what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey everyone one! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated and I hope you like this next chapter even though it's short. Tell me what you think!

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione sat in her common room books sprawled everywhere. Parchment was scattered on the table and floor and her notes covered the couch. She was scribbling furiously when she stopped and crumpled up the piece of parchment and grabbed for another. Hermione had been working for hours on her Transfiguration Essay but, couldn't concentrate.

All she could think about was the upcoming ball. Why Dumbledore had decided to do them was beyond Hermione but, it was required of all students to attend. She sighed and looked at the fresh sheet of parchment in front of her. She had to get it done tonight so she wouldn't have to worry about it the night of the ball. As Head Girl Hermione had to stay most of the night and also had to finish decorating it before everyone came.

Hermione would not have time to do homework. Yet even with that in mind she still couldn't get it done. That stupid ball had been the topic of conversation all week. All the girls were talking about the dress they were wearing, who they were going with, what they thought it would be like and the list went on. Hermione sighed, she had her dress and that was enough and anyway there wouldn't be a point to going with anyone when the ball was masked. You would never find who you were looking for.

Hermione tried one last time to concentrate on her essay, but she couldn't even get through the first sentence without thinking she had forgotten about a decoration and had to write it down on a list of 'to do's' she had started when planning the ball. Realizing she what she had just done Hermione let out a frustrated sigh before slamming her books down on the coffee table.

She stormed up to her room and turned on CD player. Hermione opened up the two doors leading to the balcony singing the song No It Isn't that was playing from the mix she had put in. Stepping to the rail she continued to belt the music letting out all her pent up anger over her mother, Krum, dad, weight problem, the feeling of being alone that slowly crept into her heart, the feeling that she couldn't do anything to stop these feelings she was having from coming, and from knowing she would never be able to tell anyone what she was going through.

Breathing heavily Hermione clung to the railing for support as she felt the tears well up in her eyes and pour on to her face. She couldn't stop them this time like all the other times she had started crying. Hermione could taste her salty tears as she continued singing and could feel her nose start to clog up with snot and smiled. Closing her eyes she belt out even louder than before. It felt good to let it all out and she wasn't about to stop.

Draco entered the Heads dormitory he had just come back from the Slytherin common room and needed a break from people. Walking into the common room Draco saw wads of paper scattered randomly around the sitting area and that there was books scattered everywhere. He was surprised the Granger hadn't cleaned up, but as he heard her music blasting he realized something must've been distracting her.

Moving towards the staircase Draco heard a voice that didn't belong to the song that was playing. He knew that song well and the voice he was hearing with it wasn't part of the song. Walking up the stairs a way Draco heard the voice more clearly and it was now overpowering the music.

'_Never knew Granger could sing actually decently…wonder what's got he unable to concentrate on her homework.' _

Hermione stood at the railing silently now as she listened to her music. She felt better know and felt like listening to the music. Hermione took a deep breathe and smiled she hadn't felt this good in a long time. Hermione couldn't wait to finish her homework now so she could take one thing off her mind. She heard the door creak open and turned to see Malfoy standing in the opening staring at her intently.

'_Great. He always has to ruin things whenever I'm feeling happy. It's like he has a radar to let him know there's someone who needs him to come ruin it.' _

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing just wanted to let you know that I expect the common room to be clean before tomorrow." Draco replied and left closing the door behind him.

Hermione sighed. _'Of course what else would he want.'_

Hermione waved her wand and her music turned off. Heading to the door Hermione decided she should probably get her homework done know so she could still have time tonight to work on decorations with the rest of the prefects.

Draco sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't in a good mood today. He along with Granger and the prefects had to spend most of their day finishing up the decorations.

'_God when am I going to be able to get away from Granger for just a few minutes? It's not like I want to spend a whole fucking day with the little mudblood. Stupid Dumbledore and his crazy ideas…never let me have any peace. What's the point of the dance anyway? Nobody would know who anybody was and they aren't allowed to reveal their identity until the last dance of the school year. I could think of five things I'd rather do.'_

'_Don't be in such a grumpy mood. You know who don't mind a bit being stuck with Granger or having the dances as an excuse to not have to go home when your father wants you to.'_

'_I do NOT want to spend a day with Granger!...but the dad thing isn't bad.'_

'_Don't lie to me. I'm your conscience after all I know what you lie about to yourself and what you tell the truth about. So stop lying!'_

'_I'm not lying! Anyway your only in my mind because of me so shut up!'_

'_You can't stay in denial forever. Admit it you like Granger.'_

'_No I don't!' _Draco thought as he headed down to the common room to leave for the Great Hall. Reaching the bottom of the staircase he saw Hermione curled up on the couch with books surrounding her but, no more paper balls everywhere.

'_So you're telling me that you don't feel anything towards her.'_

'_Ya…that's what I'm telling you.' _Draco thought staring at Hermione.

Hermione stepped back to look at what they had achieved. The Great Hall had been changed from the dinning area to a beautiful ball room. The ceiling portrayed a starry night and the stage looked as if it was part of the ceiling because of them wanting to make it seem as if the ones performing on it weren't on the ground. The Great Hall was decked out in silver, gold, light blue, and black. The room looked like a picture out of a magazine. Hermione smiled and finally relaxed with most of the pressure of today's events done.

"Well Granger it looks like everyone's done. So can they go get ready or is there still stuff we need their help on?" Draco asked coming up to stand next to Hermione.

"Nope that's it. Alright everyone you can go get ready for tonight but, don't forget to come back after the dance is over to help clean up!" Hermione said to the prefects who all smiled and headed for the doors leading out of the Great Hall.

Draco looked around the Great Hall and said, "Looks good Granger. Can we go get ready now?"

"In a second there's one more thing that has to be done." Hermione replied starring at the empty tables. "Ok we're done you can put out the food!" she yelled.

House elves appeared with food and began setting it out of the designated tables.

"Now we can go get ready." Hermione said before walking out of the Great Hall with Draco following behind.

Draco quickly brushed his teeth before leaving the bathroom so Hermione could get ready like she asked. He stood in front of his mirror while he did his hair. He wasn't having it gelled back for once and already it made him slightly unrecognizable. Draco wore a black pin stripped suit with a black shirt and shoes. He picked up his mask and put it on magically securing it so that it wouldn't fall off at the dance. The mask was black like the rest of his outfit.

He took a quick look at himself in the mirror to make sure everything was okay.

"Nice choice. The finish product looks wonderful on you I must say." the mirror said to him.

Draco smiled and headed out of the dorm to the Great Hall for the dance.

Hermione took a long bubble bath as her music blasted from her room. After about a half an hour Hermione got to finish getting ready. She brushed her teeth and then started on her make-up. Accenting her eyes with mascara and eyeliner with dark brown eye shadow, then evening out skin tone before adding a bit of blush did the trick. Hermione then magically dried her hair to cascade around her face and down her back in soft curls.

Getting her dress out of the closet Hermione put it on and stepped into the shoes that went with it. The dress was a made from white silky material. It was full length touching the floor when she put her heels on. The dress cut low in the back stopping about an inch above her underwear line and had a low cut v-neck in the front. It was a spagatti strap and at her feet circled out from touching the floor creating a circle of fabric around her. Hermione's shoes were a champagne color and her mask was also a champagne color.

She magically attached her mask since it had no other way of staying on and then looked at herself in her mirror to see if anything needed to be touched up or changed. Liking what see saw Hermione smiled at her reflection.

"O dear! Why you look stunning. The boys will definitely be turning their heads when you walk by. Is there someone special you want to make an impression on or just enjoying the single life and stringing along guys left and right?" the mirror asked.

"Neither but, thank you for the complement." Hermione said before leaving for the Great Hall.

**A/N:** So that was it. Review to tell me what you think! I'll try to update faster this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My teachers have been loaded on the homework, projects, and tests. Especially with all the breaks like for Thanksgiving. So here's the next chapter! I'll try to update more frequently! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

Draco sat at one of the many tables for people to eat at with Pansy hanging off is arm and Crabbe and Goyle opposite him stuffing their faces. He sighed this wasn't on the top of his list of ways to spend his evening. The ball had just started and people were still coming into the Great Hall. Draco's pride swelled in his chest at the reactions of everyone when they stepped into the Great Hall.

Looking at a couple who had just entered the room Draco's eyes were caught by someone standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. She wore a beautiful white dress and surveyed the Great Hall in awe. For some reason Draco was entranced by her and watched as she made her way over to two boys with brown and red hair. He immediately recognized the two boys as Potty and Weasel.

'_So she's friends with Potty and Weasel. Well that means she must be a Gryffindor so I can just forget about her.'_

'_Like to see you try.'_

'_I am the Slytherin Prince. I go from girl to girl in one night without any guilt. It's not difficult for me to forget about girls. Why should she be different?'_

'_I'm your conscience I know when you're telling the truth and you aren't telling the truth right now.'_

'_What do you mean? You think I can't put one girl out of my head?'_

'_No I know you can do that. I'm saying you won't be able to put her out of your head.'_

'_And why would you say that?'_

'_Because may I remind you I'm your conscience. I know when your telling the truth or not.'_

Draco sighed angrily at himself. Arguing with voices in your head was the first sign of insanity. Wait I take that back hearing voices inside my head is the first sign of insanity. The second is arguing with them. He continued watching the girl as she talked animatedly with the circle of people by her. His eyes followed as she waved bye to the group and headed towards the refreshments.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and stared at what she, Malfoy, and the prefects had created. She felt like someone was watching her, but shook off the feeling and went over to Harry and Ron whom she had saw standing by one of the many dinning tables.

"Hey guys!" said Hermione.

"Uh hello…do we know you?" asked Ron while Harry seemed in complete shock.

"Hermione is that you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Come on Harry stop it. It's not nice to make fun of me." said Hermione looking embarrassed at his reaction.

"I'm not making fun of you. You just look really different, but in a good way!" Harry replied hurriedly.

Ron was squinting at Hermione as if he was scrutinizing her every pore on her face to determine if it really was her. Then seeming satisfied stepped back with a satisfied expression.

"HARRY! Get you butt over here! You promised me you would dance now come on!" yelled a red head who was unmistakably Ginny.

"Coming." replied Harry seeming more ready to bolt out the doors than go dance with Ginny.

"Well guys I'm going to go get a drink so Harry have fun and Ron don't tear apart any guy who wants to dance with Ginny." said Hermione as she parted with them.

Reaching the refreshment table Hermione poured herself a glass of punch. She turned to watch everyone dancing and having a great time. Not knowing who they were talking to unless able to figure it out themselves. Someone walked up and stood next to her, but she paid little attention to who it was.

"Beautiful isn't it? The heads and prefects did a wonderful job at decorating this year." said the person's low voice.

Hermione moved her head to see the owner of the low voice. He was probably around 6'4 and had the brightest blonde hair she had ever seen. It was like staring at a soft light bulb since his hair did look really soft. It fell into his eyes a bit and covered the top half of his mask pretty good. His eyes were a piercing silver blue that looked to change colors in the light. He wore all black including his mask and oddly it seemed to fit him even with his almost ghostly pale skin that appeared delicate.

"Yeah, it's breath taking." Hermione replied while complimenting herself on the inside on doing such a good job.

He smirked and extended his hand and was about to ask her to dance when Ron ran up and dragged Hermione away shouting something about her needing talk to Ginny about how close is acceptable to dance with a guy.

Draco sighed frustrated and dropped his hand to his side. Picking up a glass of punch he leaned against the table and watched as the girl scolded Weasel.

'_She's so beautiful. I wonder who she is.'_

'_Find out tonight. You are the Slytherin sex god.'_

'_Oh shut up! That isn't the first thing I think of every time I see a beautiful woman!'_

'_So what. I thought you went from girl to girl every night without any guilt?'_

'_Now you're using my words against me!'_

'_You said them.'_

'_Argh! Just leave me alone!'_

'_I'll be back.'_

Draco scowled in irritation at his thoughts. In fact in was so caught up in what he was thinking he didn't notice the girl come back up to him by the drink table until she apologized for the way she left.

Draco turned to her and smirked finally able to get a good look at her. She was about 5'9 with her shoes on. Her brown hair was in soft ringlets that seemed to flow around her. Her chestnut eyes were striking under her mask which was just a bit darker than her white dress. She had fair skin that made her appear angel like.

As he extended his hand again Draco asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked down at his hand then back up at his eyes before smiling and replying, "Yes I would like that very much."

Draco smirked as her hand slipped into his and he led her to the dance floor. They were still playing the waltzes that the teachers hand picked to play before the band that was hired came. Draco easily picked up what part of the dance the song was in and began to twirl the girl around the dance floor smoothly.

"You're a very good dancer for a guy." said Hermione teasing.

"Well my parents put me in dance lessons so that I knew how to dance for their business parties." Draco replied with a look of disdain.

Hermione laughed imagining a little boy with bright blonde hair being taught the fox trot.

"What are laughing about?" Draco asked looking down at Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione tried to say while stifling a laugh.

"Oh really. Well I'll let you know that you won't find another guy who can do the waltz better than me." Draco said arrogantly.

That only made Hermione laugh harder then say, "I'm sure."

"What? You don't believe me. Fine I'll show you." Draco said picking up the pass of their dancing and starting to move them around as gracefully as the dancers Hermione had seen on TV.

Harry and Ron saw Hermione fly by with her dance partner and smiled. It was time for Hermione to have a little fun and she seemed to be. Ginny came up to Harry then and pulled him back on the dance floor while Ron went up to Lavender to dance.

As the song came to a stop Hermione said out of breath, "Alright you win! You're the best around."

"That's more like it." Draco said lifting his head up.

Hermione laughed at his atonics and felt herself being pulled into another dance by her mysterious guy. They continued to dance with each other oblivious to the identity of the other. Close to the end of the night Draco led Hermione back off the dance floor towards the door leading outside.

They walked silently together until they reached a bench to sit on.

"Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Hermione said looking at Draco.

"Your welcome," Draco said then continued with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Anytime you may need me just call."

Hermione laughed and looked up at the sky. Draco didn't take his eyes off her though. There was something oddly familiar about her but he couldn't place it. Hermione felt someone staring at her and took her eyes of the stars to meet Draco's scrutinizing gaze. Their eyes locked and Hermione couldn't help but think there was something familiar about him she just couldn't place it.

"Well I should probably get going. I don't want to be exhausted tomorrow for classes." Hermione said getting off the bench.

"Wait aren't you going to tell me who you are?" Draco asked standing up now as well.

Hermione turned around with a twinkle in her eye and a smile playing on her lips said, "But that would be breaking the rules." Then turned around and quickly walked back inside the Great Hall Draco staring after her.

Hermione sat reading in her bed, but not really seeing the pages for instead she kept replaying the evening in her head. She wanted to know who the mysterious guy she had met was. Hermione couldn't help shaking the feeling that she knew who he was. There was something so familiar about his eyes she just couldn't place what it was. She had thought about having Ginny asking around for her, but didn't want to let her know that she was interested in him.

Sighing Hermione leaned her head back against her pillow and smiled up at the ceiling. The night could not have been more perfect. She was determined to forget about the guy she had met as just part of what made the night wonderful, but nothing more. Hermione would never be able to find him at the next ball since you were suppose to dress up differently to each one. She closed her book and set it on her night stand before snuggling under her covers only to dream of her mysterious guy.

Draco headed back to the common room a couple hours after the ball had ended. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had met. He didn't know who she was, but there was something so familiar about her that it made him anxious to figure out who she was. Draco had never felt this way before about a girl he had only known for a few hours at most. It unnerved him.

After changing into pajamas Draco got into a stash of food he kept in his room and turned on his ipod. Sitting back in his bed Draco moved his foot to the beat of the music while he munched on a bag of chips. There wasn't anyway he would be getting to sleep anytime soon. So he contented himself with replaying the previous invents of the night over in his head a smirk playing on his lips.

**A/N:** Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it was so short! I'll try to update soon! Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know this isn't exactly a long chapter or very eventful but I promise when I have more time to write I will and the next chapter will be a ton better!

**Chapter Nine**

_Hermione smiled up at the masked figure who she was dancing with. He twirled her around, her dress fanning out from her in perfect silky folds. She laughed as he brought her back to him and dipped her low smiling down at her. His eyes were a clear blue with a hint of silver to them that made it impossible for Hermione to look away._

_Suddenly he said, "I want to know who you are."_

"_It's not the end of the night yet." Hermione replied with a smile._

"_I don't care. There's something familiar about you that makes me believe I know you, but I just can't figure it out." Draco said softly staring intently into her eyes._

_Hermione smiled looking down at her feet before bringing her eyes back up to his. _

"_I'm going to go get a drink. All this dancing has made me thirsty." Hermione said stepping back from him and heading to the refreshments table._

_Hermione had just poured herself a glass of punch when a series of screams emitted from the right corner. Streaks of light were being aimed at people who would then fall to the ground. Dropping her glass she ran over wand out and shouting curses left and right at the masked figures that now stormed the Great Hall. Hermione had just made it to the scene of destruction when Voldemort walked in behind the rest of the death eaters. _

_He pointed his wand in various directions to ward off curses and hexes thrown his way. Finding the target he must have been looking for Voldemort shot a streak of green light at the mysterious guy Hermione had been dancing with earlier. She heard her self scream 'No!', but it was to late the curse hit him and Hermione watched as he fell to the ground. She ran over to his body and rolled him over so she could see his masked face. _

_Hermione stared at the body and let a blood curdling sob escape her lips as she watched people she knew be killed in front of her. Looking back down at the boy's lifeless form in her lap Hermione reached to take off his mask. Her hand shook as she lifted the mask off his face, but she had to see who it was and why he had seemed so familiar. _

_Taking the mask completely off Hermione stared in shock at who was behind the mask. Immobile in her current position, Hermione clutched tightly to the mask, the hot tears still rolling down her face, as she silently said barely above a whisper, "Malfoy." _

Hermione shot up from her nightmare bumping her head hard against something above her. Rubbing her head Hermione looked up to see Malfoy rubbing his forehead.

"Malfoy what are you doing in my room?" Hermione yelled at him.

"You were screaming. I came in and saw you sleeping. I was trying to wake you up because you seemed to be having a nightmare and you were crying in your sleep." Draco said.

"I was screaming?" asked Hermione stunned.

"Yeah, pretty loudly too. I wouldn't be surprised if you bloody well woke up the whole school." replied Draco.

Hermione glared at him before saying, "Just get out of my room Malfoy."

"Alright, fine by me, but out of curiosity what were you dreaming about anyway?" Draco asked as he stood by the doorway.

"None of your business." replied Hermione as she threw the covers back over her head.

She heard the door click and let a sigh escape her. Hermione turned over to look at the clock. It read 5:30.

'_Well no use trying to go back to bed might as well go take a shower now.'_ Hermione thought.

Reluctantly she got up and trudge towards the shower. Stripping down she stepped into the steaming hot water and let herself relax and forget about her dream to ponder about later.

Draco sat in the common room watching the fire as if entranced by the flames licking against the logs. He couldn't stop wondering what Hermione had been dreaming about. Was it something to do with why she had become so thin and appeared as if she could break at any moment? Maybe the Golden Trio was solving another mystery again? Frustrated Draco threw the nearest pillow across the room.

"Hey watch it will you!" said a voice from behind him.

Draco turned around to see Hermione holding the pillow in her hands and walking towards the couch to put it back in its place.

'_Her voice sounds oddly familiar. Like I should be able to place it with something else, but I have no idea what.'_

'_Maybe she was the one who you keep pinning over from the dance?'_

'_Yeah right! And I don't pin!'_

'_Oh my apologizes. Just consumes your every thought when you're awake and dreaming.'_

'_Not true! I think of plenty of other things. I told you already anyway I can forget about her anytime I want too. I just would like to know who it is.'_

'_Because you can't stop thinking about her and want to put a name and face to the voice.'_

'_Whatever.'_

"Malfoy are you okay? You seem to be having an inner argument with yourself." Hermione said setting down the pillow.

"I'm fine." stated Draco emotionlessly and left the common room.

Hermione sat in Potions class taking notes religiously along with everyone else. Snape was in a particularly foul mood today and nobody wanted to get on his bad side not even the Slytherins. They were writing down the cause and effect of a mood potion along with instructions on how to make it. That was their next assignment, which Snape had again assigned partners for. The potion would tell the mood of whoever took it for 48 hours. Both partners were to take it and observe the others moods according to the day's events.

The potion had side effects that didn't make Hermione excited about this project besides who Snape would partner everyone with. The potion could unsurface hidden emotions or reveal emotions unknown to the one who drink's it. Hermione didn't want any emotions she had hidden surfaced and didn't want to find unknown emotions either. In fact the whole class hated the side effects. Hermione had just finished writing everything down when Snape got the classes attention again.

"I will call off partners now. This project will last approximately two weeks so you better find a way to talk with you partner if you have any...personal problems with them." Snape said looking from the Gryffindors to the Slytherins. "Brown with Crabbe, Weasley with Parkinson, Patil with Goyle, Patil with Zabian, Potter with Stevenson, Granger with Malfoy..." Snape continued to drown on through the list, but Hermione could no longer hear what he was saying.

Sound seemed to not be leaving from his mouth. Only her name with Malfoy's resounded in her head. She was paired with Malfoy! How was she supposed to achieve the project with that arrogant ferret? It would be impossible! The only reason why the dance was able to be pulled off was because of the prefects. If it hadn't been for them Malfoy and her wouldn't have been able to decide anything.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy and found him just as unhappy about the pairing as she was. Sighing Hermione went back to listening to Snape who was talking about how the project would start next class period. With those finally words he dismissed the class.

Hermione made her way back to the Heads room to relax during her break before having to go to charms. Walking into her room she turned on her radio blasting the music. Hermione sat on her bed staring at the wall for a few seconds before coming to a decision. She pulled out the same letter Draco had inquired about still residing in her pocket and broke the seal. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As your mother you know that I love you. I am truly sorry about how Viktor and I were carrying on a relationship with each other. A mother should never hurt her daughter the way I hurt you. I never meant to become involved with your boyfriend it just seemed to happen. One day when you were running late we were talking and I really felt a connection._

_The days kept passing and the connection seemed to grow until before I knew it I was carrying on a relationship with Viktor. I know it is hard to believe that our relationship is purely adult, but I am positive that over time you will come to understand. Please believe me when I say that I am very sorry and that I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for what I have done to you. _

_Considering that this same summer your father and I split, I can understand that this is especially difficult for you. Remember honey that I love you and as your mother I will always wish the best for you and hope that you will one day sit down and talk with me like we use to be able too._

_I Love You,_

_Mother_

Hermione shook with rage at reading what her mother wrote. She couldn't believe that her mother had the nerve to write her a letter about 'the incident' and say she couldn't understand it and then ask for her forgiveness.

'_The nerve of that woman! How dare she say that I don't understand! She was carrying on a relationship with my boyfriend while I was dating him!'_

'_Calm down it happened a couple months ago and you're over Viktor anyway. Don't get so upset. She just wants her daughter to talk to her again.'_

'_Well don't let her get to hopeful! There is no way that I will ever speak to that woman again! No way!'_

Hermione slammed open her door and stormed down to the common room. She went straight to the fire and threw the letter in watching the flames engulf the letter transforming into ashes before her eyes. Hermione didn't feel the tears that were streaking down her face or realize that she was not alone in the common room.

Draco sat in a dark corner of the common room in one of the many chairs scattered sporadically throughout the room. He was reading a book from the common rooms mini library when he heard a loud bang and watched as Hermione came rushing down the stairs and threw a piece of parchment into the fireplace. Draco saw her sink to the floor shoulders shaking violently as she emitted strangled sounds of pain.

'_I wonder what got Granger so upset. Maybe this has something to do with why she seems so different from last year.'_

'_Why don't you go over there and find out?'_

'_I was going to do that you know.'_

'_Ya just be nice.'_

'_What do you mean be nice? She's a crying girl. You know how they are.'_

Draco set his book on the table next to his chair and silently walked over to Hermione. Looking down at her figure that was curled on the floor he contemplated what he should say first.

"Hey Granger what's got the perfect Gryffindor breaking down in the middle of the common room where others can see?" Draco asked.

Hermione visibly stiffened and looked up meeting Draco's cool gaze with her emotion filled one. "Shove off Malfoy."

"Well not very friendly are we? I was just inquiring about you. That is what people do when another's appear unhappy." Draco replied arrogantly.

"Well maybe I don't want you to _inquire_ about me maybe I just want to be left alone. So why don't you go with visit your death eater friends and leave me the hell alone." Hermione spat vehemently at him.

Draco's eyes went from swirling grey to an icy blue within a matter of seconds. "Watch it Granger you wouldn't want to get hurt would you?" he replied in a deadly soft tone.

Hermione knew what that tone meant, but she didn't care. She was angry and tired of everything that had been happening lately and even more furious because of the letter she had received from her mother.

'_The nerve of that woman!'_

"Oh yeah I'm sure you can hurt me. The almighty and powerful Malfoy! I'm trembling in my spot! What do you plan to do huh? Cast a curse on me? I can counter anything you through at me with a flick of my wand. You don't scare me so stop trying to act like you have any power over me! The only people you have any power over are your little deatheater followers at school!" Hermione's voice continued to rise in octaves as she said this.

Draco leaned over moving his face so close to hers that their noses almost touched. He turned his head to the side and leaned even closer so that his mouth was practically touching her ear as he said, "Watch your back Granger. You never know when someone might just be there the next time you turn your head." With that he straightened back up and walked out of the common room.

Hermione had felt his hot breath against her skin as he said this and couldn't help but shiver at what he said. She stared at the portrait he had just exited through before turning back to the fire. Realizing that she should start heading to charms Hermione quickly dried her face and grabbed her book bag before leaving the dorm.

Draco sat staring at Professor Binns who continued to drown on with another one of his boring lectures. He had stopped taking noted a while ago and now his quill remained limp in his hand. Feeling a wave of exhaustion hit him Draco tired desperately to stay awake. His mind soon drifted to the not to long ago fight that he had had with Granger.

Draco was irritated that he had let himself get so angry in front of her and never figure out what he wanted to know in the first place which was why she was crying. Sighing loudly Draco looked down at his paper. She was just so confusing. She was the smartest witch of the century no matter how much he hated admitting it, but she spent all her time with Potty and Weasel. He just didn't understand her.

Yet somehow he knew everything that made her tick. Draco could push all the right buttons to get Granger to fight with him. Something that always made him smile. He didn't know why but in the back of his mind the nagging feeling that she was hiding things that would scar her perfect reputation seemed to ring through his head. There was no other logical explanation for her break down early that day.

It was becoming obvious that the know-it-all bookworm wasn't as predictable and easy to read as he had thought for the past six years. Draco became unsettled that he had let Granger plague his thoughts for so long since class had now been dismissed.

Gathering up his books Draco strode out of the classroom headed outside to get some fresh air and help him think more clearly. Turning a corner swiftly he felt himself collide with something else that let out a grunt landing in a heap on the floor.

"Watch were your going!" said Hermione who had landed on her butt and now was glaring at Draco.

"You are the one who ran into me Granger." replied Draco.

Rolling her eyes Hermione simply muttered, "Whatever."

Draco smirked and without thinking extended his hand to help her off the floor. Hermione starred at him in shock not expecting him to do something actually nice every. Draco realized what he had done and quickly let it roll of him with a quick comment.

"Usually when someone offers their hand to help you off the floor you put you hand in theirs to accept their offer. It's common courtesy Granger." Draco said with his trademark smirk.

"People don't always have to accept what is offered." Hermione replied but no the less put her hand in his.

She felt a shock shoot up her arm and set her hand tingling. Draco effortlessly picked her off the floor feeling a shiver run through him from her touch. They both stared at their connected hand before letting go quickly. Hermione glanced at Draco before heading in the direction she was going. Draco stood stock still for a few moments until he realized that he had been going outside and continued on his way.

**A/N:** Hey! please review! I love reading your comments! Just to let everyone know I wont' be able to write or update for that matter for a month or so because I'm starting drivers ed and my schedule is going to be crazy with that and school especially because of AP World History! So sorry in advance for the very probable delay in my updating of my story. I'll try my best to keep writing and update though!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. School has just been so busy with finals and my AP exam there was no time. Any spare time I had was spent studying so writing just couldn't get in. But now I'm out of school so I can update! This is the next chapter. It's not that great I think, but I hope you enjoy anyway! And that I haven't lost all my readers! cries Haha. Enjoy!**

Draco sat in the Hogwarts library working on a Transfiguration essay that had been assigned yesterday. He just needed one more fact something that would make his essay flawless before he ended the third paragraph. Getting up from the table he had been occupying for the last 2 hours and 30 minutes to retrieve another book. None of the others that rested on the table in three stacks had what he was looking for.

Draco rounded the corner of the bookcase when a letter dropped in front of him. Curious he picked it up to see the scrawling green script of his father's handwriting. How he had gotten a letter to the library with no owl in sight wasn't what had caught Draco's attention now. If his dad was sending him a letter it would contain information about his initiation.

A loud sigh escaped him. Last time he told his father he wasn't going to become a death eater his mother had interrupted before anything to serious had happened. Draco had come out of that beating with a few cracked ribs, bruised lip, and a deep gash from his shoulder to his elbow on his right arm. He unconsciously rubbed the still tender skin on his arm able to feel a dent were it was healing.

Coming out of his musings, Draco realized he hadn't changed the bandages on his arm since a few days earlier and knew they would be soaked threw. He would have to take care of that soon so that blood wouldn't begin to seep onto his school robes. Quickly opening the letter Draco read the contents before igniting the letter and watched as the ashes disappeared on the floor.

Hermione had been looking all over for Malfoy. They were supposed to have a heads meeting an hour ago. When he hadn't shown up Dumbledore had told her to fill Draco in when she saw him later. Not wanting to stay cooped up in the Heads dorm all day to catch Malfoy when he came in Hermione had set out to find Malfoy herself. Doubtfully she walked into the library and began to search the aisles. Her hurried steps carried her briskly throughout the room and everyone knew not to get in her way because she was a woman on a mission.

Close to the back of the library she heard a hiss of pain and someone curse silently trying to not be overheard by any passerbyers. Hermione's Head responsibilities kicked in and immediately went in the direction of the noise. Turning into the aisle her eyes went straight to the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting in front of a table with the same goo he had put on her bruises now being applied to a deep gash in his arm. There was a blood soaked bandage lying on the table and the reason for his curse was that the goo was starting to make the gash bleed.

Hermione stared in shock at the scene before her. How had he gotten that cut? Was that from a fight at school caused by another student? No, it was too deep to clean of a cut. Hermione looked closely and noticed just how straight and clean the cut was noting that it had to have been caused by magic. She was familiar with a few dark spells that would create such damage, but never had she seen what the spells looked like for she dare not try it. Hermione only learned those spells for extreme instances. Luckily she had read over quite a few Healers books because of Harry, Ron, and her many adventures with Voldemort.

Going up to Malfoy, Hermione wiped out her wand to recite a spell to stop the bleeding. Malfoy saw her approaching and froze like a deer caught in head lights. His eyes were wide, his whole body tense, muscle's clenching and unclenching, and Hermione could see the outline of a vein in his arm from the force of his clenched fist. She muttered the spell which sure enough stilled the bleeding from the gash. Draco looked down at his arm noticing that the stinging had let up before looking back at Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco hissed in a dangerous whisper.

"We had a Head's meeting and when you didn't show up Dumbledore told me to fill you in later. I didn't want to have to wait in the dorm for you all day to come back so I decided to find you myself. I didn't expect you to actually be in the library." Hermione replied.

"I was working on a Transfiguration essay and talk quieter will you. I don't want people to hear us talking." Draco said craning his neck to see around Hermione to make sure no one was around.

She rolled her eyes before letting them fall on his wounded arm. "You should go see Madam Pomfery."

"No and don't you go telling Dumbledore and Potty about this or I won't hesitate to…"

"Oh please like you could do any damage to me." Hermione said cutting him off. "But really Malfoy, that could get infected and Madam Pomfery is a certified healer. She knows how to treat things like this."

"And I don't. Look Granger I've been taking care of things like this since I was three. I could have become a certified healer at the age of six if I had wanted too. I'm more qualified then her to handle things like this. Anyway she asks too many questions." he replied smugly.

Hermione gave him a skeptical glance before coming closer to the table wand still out. "Fine, then at least let me help you. It is kind of a hard thing to doctor yourself up when you only have one hand."

"I've got a wand to Granger. I'm not an idiot." he said extending his arm, despite what he was saying, so she could see it better.

She took his arm in her hand and inspected it for any signs of infection. The feeling that the roles had reversed sank into her brain as she thought about him putting the healing goo on her bruises' from the patrol night almost a week ago. Hermione lightly touched the skin around the cut as well knowing how to tell if infection was under the skin. She felt nothing to make her suspect such so she began to finish applying the goo he had been using when she had first seen him.

Hermione noticed how Malfoy remained tense while she cleaned up his cut for him. Hs face was set in the usual emotionless expression. Wanting to try to get some kind of emotion to show, tired of seeing nothing on his face, Hermione purposefully pushed down harder than necessary when bandaging his arm. He didn't even flinch. Frowning Hermione tried again this time pressing down at the middle of the cut hard with just her fingertips. He turned to her then and fixed her with that emotionless face of his.

"If you're done trying to get me to react to your antics then I suggest you leave." Draco said.

Hermione felt as if she had been stabbed with a cold knife. It was almost like he didn't even feel pain. Her face must have distorted into a look of confusion and interest because Malfoy turned around completely to face her.

"Do you really think that I would wince over a cut like that? I've had worse. This is nothing compared to sometimes." he commented.

"I'm," Hermione fumbled for the word never guessing she would say this to the one and only Draco Malfoy, arch enemy, "sorry."

Surprise etched itself on Draco's face. Had she just said she was sorry? Yes, that most surely was an apology. The world seemed to be sent spinning by the prospect of Granger, perfect Gryffindor princess, was apologizing to him. He suddenly become very aware of her hand that rested on the same arm she had just bandaged. The thought made his mind clear and he was able to focus again. Moving so that her hand wouldn't be on his arm anymore Draco moved and turned glaring at her.

"I don't need your sympathy Granger." Draco spat noticing her hand drop limply to her side and her expression change from concern to a reserved one. He now regretted acting that way towards her and wished that she wouldn't hide her feelings now. He was fascinated how many different emotions he could see on her face throughout the day, but this blank one he did not like. Draco had the urge to reach out to her and tell her to be angry with him or something, but not this blank stare.

'_But it's for the better. Stop going soft! Pull yourself together she's just Granger! You don't care about her or her friends or anything to do with her! Look at her face though. It's vacant of anything. Her face is never like that! Why does that matter? She's just Ganger!'_

Hermione got up from where she had been kneeling. She was about to leave, but stopped and looked him square in the eye. He could see now that her face wasn't blank like it had been only seconds before. The sadness in her eyes seemed to run so deep that Draco almost felt it harder to control himself from reaching out towards her.

"Alright, from now on it's Head's duties only. It's not like we get along anyway so I'm sure your going to throw a party once I leave you here." Hermione said no emotion was held in her tone.

She turned around then and had almost rounded the corner when Draco said, "Don't forget our potions project partner."

He saw her head turn slightly in his direction, but she continued on her way out of the library not stopping. Draco could've hit himself right there he had been such a jerk.

'_I thought you didn't have feelings for her.'_

'_I don't.'_

'_Doesn't seem like it to me. Worried about how she feels and how you were a jerk to her. Sounds like you care about her to me.'_

'_What do you know?'_

'_Everything. I'm your conscious.'_

Hermione lay on her bed staring at the ceiling music blasting in the back round, but Hermione could only keep thinking about what Malfoy had said.

"_Do you really think that I would wince over a cut like that? I've had worse. This is nothing compared to sometimes."_

Was he saying what Hermione had thought he said? Did his dad beat him? It's not like she thought Lucious Malfoy was a good person or nice, but she wouldn't have guessed he would beat his own son. The heir to the Malfoy fortune and to be Death Eater mini me of his father was beaten by him. Hermione felt an overwhelming curiosity as to why Lucious beat Malfoy.

'_Concerned about Malfoy's welfare? I thought he was an evil arrogant self-centered egotistical little cockroach? Now you are worried about his home life. That really sends me for a loop.'_

'_Oh shut up! I just don't understand how a father can beat his own son. I pity him is all.'_

'_More like you care about him. Admit it. You like Malfoy.'_

'_I do not! That is wrong on so many levels! Think of everything he has done in the past! That stupid potions project is going to be unbearable.'_

'_That was in the past and you know as well as I do that you don't mind having to spend extra time with him.'_

'_Whatever. The only reason for that is because maybe I could figure out more about what exactly happened to his arm before I go to Dumbledore.'_

'_You're not going to Dumbledore. We both know that when he told you not to you wouldn't and stop trying to deny it! You think he's attractive and you're curious about him. Don't lie.'_

'_Dumbledore needs to know. I don't have to promise anything to Malfoy. I'll give it to him though he is attractive there is no sense in denying that. There is a reason why he is called the Slytherin Sex God. The only thing that I want to know his how he got that cut.'_

'_Stop lying to me.'_

'_How would you know if I was lying to you?'_

'_I'm your conscious. I know everything.'_

A piercing scream resounded threw the Head's dorm. Draco shot up from his bed and automatically grabbed his wand from his bedside table. Looking at his clock, Draco saw it read 3:00 am and groaned. Another scream filled the dorm hitting Draco's ears and creating a headache to form at his temples. He went to his bathroom door and walked threw to Granger's door. Again a scream echoed throughout the dormitory as Draco opened the door. It jarred his skull and he knew her throat had to be raw by now.

Granger was covered in sweat her bed covers strewn around her as she thrashed around trying to get away from her invisible attacker. Draco walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She lounged up wide awake and went to grab her wand. Draco quickly got a firm grasp on her arm and getting a hold of her other arm as well forcing it down by her side. She screamed again and struggled to break free from his tight hold.

"Granger….Granger...GRANGER!" Draco yelled trying to get her to realize she wasn't dreaming anymore.

"GET OFF ME! DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE DEAD IF YOU DO! GET OFF ME!" Hermione screamed digging her nails into his wrists.

"HERMIONE!" Draco bellowed over her forcing her to sit still.

This brought her to an eerie silence as she blankly starred at his face taking awhile to register where she was. Panic was etched into her face. As their eyes met Draco could clearly see the terror that had consumed her during her dream. He had never seen Granger like this before and it began to scare him. Her grip on his wrists loosened and hot liquid began to drip from them.

Draco kept his grip firm on her arms as he said in a calming voice, "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. You were just dreaming."

Her breathing was hard eyes never leaving his as he spoke. She seemed surprised to see him in front of her.

"You were dreaming. It's not real." Draco soothed trying to calm her down so she would go back to sleep.

Granger nodded her head and quietly said in a small voice, "Dream…right just a dream." and glanced down at his hands on her arms before looking back up at him.

"My throat hurts."

"Well you should have heard how loud you were screaming. I don't know how you didn't wake up yourself." Draco replied smirking.

He conjured some water for her with his wand that he had kept in his hand throughout the event. Handing it to her he watched as she took a long drink before deciding he could venture into shaky territory.

"Granger what were you dreaming about anyway?"

She froze the glass still close to her mouth. He could tell she had tensed and watched as her eyes didn't move as if she was afraid they would give away information.

"Nothing important." Granger replied before taking another long drink of water.

"You were screaming bloody loud for a dream that isn't important." he urged wanting to get more out of her.

"Look Malfoy it's none of your business what I was dreaming about. Remember strictly Head duties." she replied stopping the conversation her voice suddenly cold.

Her eyes met his after she said this and Draco felt that same feeling earlier in the library. It was like he wanted to start screaming at her to give some kind of emotion anything. He couldn't handle seeing her so void of feeling. Granger wasn't like that. Never letting their gaze falter he nodded and got up from the edge of her bed moving towards the door that would take him back to his bed.

He felt something warm and soft grab his hand. Draco stopped and turned around to look at their hands before bringing them to Granger's eyes. She was looking at him with that same terror he had seen when she had snapped out of her dream. He could tell she was suddenly self-conscious because she decided her lap had become extremely fascinating.

"Could you stay until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone." Granger quietly asked still fixedly staring at her lap.

Despite her interest with her lap, Draco could see that she was blushing, but that her eyes would hold that same terror. The way she figitited with the sheets underneath her, he could also clearly see she was uncomfortable. He couldn't help thinking about the irony of their situation. Mortal enemies caring about the other were not something you hear everyday.

Draco moved back towards the bed and Granger dropped his hand. She snuggled under the sheets that had recently scattered her bed moving over slightly to give him room to sit. He made a move to sit on the edge of the bed when she gave him a questioning look. Seeming to understand something Granger got a small smirk on her face.

"I'm not going to bite. You can lie down if you want."

She again snuggled under the blankets while he awkwardly lay down next to her not using any blanket to keep himself warm. Draco lay facing towards her watching as she got situated before she stopped what she was doing. Scooting over to him Granger gave him a quick kiss on the check and said "Thanks." He didn't even have time to register what had happened before she was back under the covers facing away from him. Draco shook off his shock and decided not to think about her sudden change of moods right then. Moving closer to her he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him so that her head was against his chest. Not long after he could hear her even breathing and slowly began to drift to sleep.

**A/N: So there was the chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! I'm going to start on the next chapter soon because I have a train of ideas, but I'm very open to input!**


	11. Chapter 11 not really chapter!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've kinda been thinking. I was wondering what you thought of me maybe redoing some of the chapters? I'm don't know tell what you think. But I want to take my time with writing this story so that the chapters that you read and I write are good and not stupid filler stuff. So review and tell me what you think! I'll wait to hear something before I update another chapter because until then I can't continue with the story. So please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy and couldn't decided what I wanted to do with this story.

**Chapter Eleven **

Draco watched Granger as she continued to sleep. He had been awake for close to an hour, but he didn't want to move. For some strange reason he liked sleeping next to Granger. He felt as if he was protecting her and noticed she didn't once stir while she was in his arms. Her outburst the night before had scared him. The shock of how terrified she was still resided in his gut. He unconsciously tightened his arm around her as if to make sure she was okay.

Draco tried not to think about how Granger would react when she remembered what happened, but the thought loomed over his head. Would she brush it off or would she confront him and say he was a pervert to take advantage of her like that even though she had asked him to stay. He took a deep breath and breathed in her vanilla scent before sighing and getting out of her bed.

He quietly walked out of her room into his so that she wouldn't wake up. Silently Draco berated himself about how he shouldn't care about bloody perfect Granger. His conscious decided that might be a fun topic to breach so Draco immediately got ready for the day and headed to the Slytherin common room to find Pansy. He could easily forget about everything after a quick fuck.

Hermione woke up to the sun shining down on her face. She turned to the opposite direction trying to get some more sleep. Burying her face in the pillow to try and block out the light she took a deep breath. She couldn't help but smile. The pillow smelt good. Like it had just come out of the dryer, but it had a difference to it almost like a cinnamon with a hint of spice. Though as she smelled again she thought it smelt like someone had been outside for a long time on a really windy day.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes shot open and she was sitting upright in her bed. She didn't smell like that and neither did her pillows. The memories of the previous night flooded into her mind and she couldn't hide the horror of how she acted. She, Hermione Granger, had asked Malfoy, arch enemy, to stay with her, kissed him, and then to top it off invited him to stay in HER bed! What had she been thinking?

'_You weren't thinking. That's what. Let the dream get to your head. Couldn't suck it up.'_

'_Oh come on. That had been one of the most frightening dreams you've had about the war. My concern is that it wasn't about Harry or Ron or the Order for that matter.'_

'_Oh bugger off! I have a little more pressing issue right now!'_

'_You find your interaction with Malfoy more pressing than your dream? Wow, you must really like him.'_

'_I don't like him! Maybe the fact that I have to live with him all year is what I'm worried about! I don't want to give him any information that he could use against me. Not that he would want to spread around the fact that he actually stayed, but he could twist the story and before I could counter anything he said it would be all around the school.'_

'_Why don't you just go talk to him about it then if you're so worried?'_

'_No. It's strictly Head Duties only. No need to complicate things and he was the one who wanted it that way in the first place. I would've been fine with agreeing not to fight during Head Duties and in the common room, but he just wants it to be Head Duties only the rest of the time act like the other isn't alive.'_

'_You know you want to talk to him. Also, what about finding out more with the whole him saying he doesn't want to be like his father?'_

'_He has to try and keep a cover. Can't come out and say he's a Death Eater. He would be sent to the Ministry to be put away.'_

With her inner argument finally at a rest Hermione got out of bed to get ready for the day. It was a weekend so she had nothing to worry about until after the morning. She decided to head over to the Gryffindor common room to walk down to the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. At least then she wouldn't be thinking of a certain Slytherin Prince.

Draco's breathing had become ragged as his continued rhythmic thrusts began to quicken. Pansy moaned underneath him and Draco gave her another heated kiss. Draco still couldn't shake Granger from his thoughts and it was beginning to ruin his mood. Again he sped up trying to forget the happenings of the other night. It wasn't like he should care anyway. None of it mattered. Like she had said strictly Head Duties only and he had been the one who wanted it to be that way.

Pansy tugged on Draco's hair a small scream escaping her before they both climaxed and Draco rolled off to the side. He lay there for a few minutes as Pansy began to draw circles on his chest. Then swiftly got out of bed and began to put his cloths back on. Pansy leaned on her side watching him with a pout on her face.

"Dracy-poo what are you doing?" Pansy asked almost in a whine.

"Leaving." His answer was brisk as he buttoned his pants and went to get his shirt trying to ignore the pet name she called him.

"But why? I thought we were having so much fun." She said trying her best to be seductive.

"I have things to do." Draco answered slipping on his shoes and heading for the door.

"Dracy-poo you can't just leave me." Pansy whined.

The door clicked behind him. He didn't even bother to respond. Walking down the stairs to the common room Draco's mind wandered to the fact that he and Granger still had to finish planning the Christmas masked ball. They would have to finish that soon before the next prefect meeting which was in two weeks. Draco groaned at the thought doubting that they would get very far before an argument would break out. He just wasn't in the mood to argue. Not with the prospect of what Christmas break meant for him.

He slumped into the black leather couch. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in two armchairs across from him complaining about how they were hungry and wished that Crabbe's mom had sent more of those cupcakes. Draco sniggered at the two idiots' when someone sat themselves down in his lap. Draco looked up to meet the eyes of a girl he didn't remember the name of, but had been a great shag.

"Hey. Want to know what I'm thinking about." She whispered into his ear.

Draco quirked his brow surprised at how forward the girl was being though not minding in the least.

"What?" He said deciding to play her game.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?" She whispered her hand running down to the edge of his pants before she got out of his lap and walked up the stairs.

He smirked following her to the bedroom she was sure to take him to. Draco could definitely get used to having her around him if she would be like this all the time.

Hermione sat in her normal seat in the Great Hall as she listened to Ron and Harry talk about the upcoming Quidditch match. Hermione sighed for once the normalcy of the morning wasn't helping her forget about the previous night. She could feel the nightmare creeping back into her thoughts to replay for the fifth time that morning. It was just so real. Unlike the other dreams this one felt like it was actually happening. Ginny nudged her making her look up from her untouched breakfast.

"Are you alright?" Ginny whispered so the boys wouldn't hear, not that they would pay attention when talking about Quidditch.

"Yeah, just have a lot to do with NEWTS coming up and Head Duties, not to mention Snape being meaner than usual." she replied not wanting to talk about the real reason why. Nobody knew about her nightmares and she was going to make sure no one would.

"Hermione you need to stop worrying and have some fun. How about next weekend we got to Hogsmead and have a girls weekend? We can do a spa night the day before Hogsmead and then we can shop while we're there. With the Christmas dance we have to get new dresses." said Ginny starting to get excited about the whole deal writing down food we would need and movies we could watch while our nails dry.

"Sounds like fun Gin, but I have so much stuff to do I just don't think it would be a good idea." Hermione said not into the girls' spa thing.

"Nonsense, it's just what you need." replied Ginny waving her hand to dismiss her excuse and with one statement closed the discussion.

"Ok. Sure, but I don't need a new dress. I have the white one that I wore…"

Ginny cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "I'm not letting you wear the same dress to a masked ball twice. Then people would be able to figure out who you are more easily."

Hermione sighed defeated. There was nothing she could say to change Ginny's mind. "Fine, but it has to match my mask because it's a rule that they have to stay the same even if we wear new clothes to the ball."

"Alright, as long as it's a new dress." said Ginny smiling triumphantly.

Ginny soon became preoccupied with planning their upcoming girls' weekend leaving Hermione to her previous thoughts. Hermione now wished she put up more of a fight with Ginny so that she could procrastinate having to decide what to do about the previous night. She had come to the conclusion that she was going to put a silencing spell on her room so that her screams from her nightmares wouldn't wake up Malfoy anymore. She already knew that sleeping potions didn't make them go away. Suddenly Hermione felt eyes staring at her head. She itched to turn her head and look to see who, but she refused to let herself, already having a pretty good idea who it was.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle sitting opposite him and Pansy on his left clinging on to his arm while she tried to seduce him by rubbing her thigh against his. He had taken a few bites of breakfast before he decided he wasn't hungry and slide his plate away from him. Now that he had nothing to distract himself with the sight of coming into Granger's room while she had a near panic attack in her dream replayed in his mind. His gaze quickly found her at the Gryffindor table and he watched as she had a conversation with the littlest Weasley.

He couldn't stop wondering about that. What had she been dreaming? She had seemed so disturbed by whatever had happened in it. He found it extremely unsettling with her having nightmares and her suddenly sickly appearance compared to last year. How could none of her friends notice? Potty and Weasel didn't deserve her as a friend when they couldn't even tell when something was wrong, which brought him back to the beginning. It wasn't liked he cared about her he just wanted to make sure Granger was qualified for a Head position when she was practically psychotic that past night. That was all.

"_Right that's it."_

"_You know you're starting to get annoying."_

"_Really? Hmm…I think I'm rather helpful."_

"_Helpful! Ha! You always pop in at the moments I don't want to here your babble."_

"_I'm your conscious you have me pop in and if I remember correctly consciouses help you when you need to figure something out."_

"_They don't help. They just either get you annoyed or confused. I don't feel like being either because of you right now so just go away."_

"_Uh huh. Well I was just wondering why you suddenly are so concerned with our Head Girl."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Which is why you said Potty and Weasel don't deserve her as a friend?"_

"_Anybody with eyes can see that there's something wrong with her."_

"_Or maybe your eyes are paying closer attention for a certain reason?"_

"_No they are not. I'm getting tired of your constant suggestion that I have a thing for Granger."_

"_So that's what you're calling it? A thing. I was thinking more along the lines of like, but I can settle for thing."_

"_I don't have a thing for Granger! You keep suggesting that I do!"_

"_I don't suggest remember I'm your conscious I help you figure out what you're having trouble with."_

"_Well you're not figuring this out. In fact you're very off on this one."_

"_I'm sure. Look this can be easy or hard. You pick, but I prefer it when it's easy."_

"_What can be easy?"_

"_You admitting your feelings for Granger can be easy or hard. I would rather it be easy lately you've had a lot to sort out and I'm busy with it all. I swear your mind never rests."_

"_I don't have feelings for Granger! Ugh! This is why you're annoying and if you're my conscious you already are my mind so that would means that you never stop either. Do me a favor and rest."_

"_Fine, but you'll come around eventually."_

"_Yeah right."_

Hermione sat at the desk in the Heads dorm. She hadn't seen Malfoy in a week and she wanted to make sure it stayed that way. It would probably be a better idea for her to be up in her room doing her essay for Charms, but she knew that she would need their mini-library and she would rather not go through the trouble of running up and down the stairs for what books she would need. After some thought Hermione also realized that would increase her chances of running into Malfoy too so really staying at the desk was just fine with her.

She had gotten the basics of the essay down and now she was just putting it together. She was flipping from one of the many books around her to embellish one of her supporting statements when she heard the portrait open. Hermione knew it was too late to run to the safety of her room, but that didn't stop the thought from crossing her mind. All of her senses were on alert to the new presence in the room. For a brief moment she thought he was already in his room until she heard his voice directly behind her.

"Granger we need to talk."

Hermione closed her eyes. If only she didn't live with him this could've been put off for another week at least. Her shoulders sagging Hermione gently rested her quill on the desk.

"About what Malfoy?" she asked deciding to play innocent.

"Don't act stupid Granger you know what we need to talk about." Draco replied with what seemed like controlled annoyance.

She finally turned around to face him. "Malfoy either tell me what you want to talk to me about and stop being obscure or let me leave."

"We need to talk about that night of your nightmare." he said starring straight at her.

Hermione had to stop herself from asking which one before replying, "Fine."

Draco seemed taken aback that she didn't try to fight him about it, but didn't let that hinder him from his task.

"First, if you don't mention it I won't and I think you know that already since nothings been said by people." Draco said still looking directly at her. "Second, what were you dreaming about?"

Hermione noticed he seemed to become prepared for something after he said that. Like he was expecting her to bolt and as she thought about it she knew she would.

"You asked that already and I told you nothing important." she answered trying to skate around the question. "Now if that's all you want I'll..."

"If it's nothing important than why don't you tell me?" Draco asked clearly getting ready to keep her from going anywhere.

"Because I figured you wouldn't want to waste your time with a Gryffindor's silly nightmare." sarcasm was heavy at the end of her sentence. Hermione made a move to head up the stairs, but Draco moved with her blocking her path.

"Well I do care Granger so tell me." answered Draco.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. She didn't want to be in this conversation anymore.

"No. Now I'm going to my room." said Hermione expecting him to let her go.

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist as she went to walk by him and she was pulled back so that she was in the same position she had just been in. Her eyes narrowed even more at him as she glared.

"I'm not letting you go until you say what you were dreaming about. You were screaming like someone was using the Cruciatus Curse on you. When I came into your room you looked terrified and it was extremely unnerving. So what was your not important dream Granger." Draco's tone held an authority in it that Hermione wasn't use to.

"I don't have to tell you anything Malfoy." Hermione made another move to go up the stairs, but again Draco blocked her.

"Malfoy get out of my way!" Hermione snapped getting annoyed of being kept hostage.

"Not until you tell me about that dream." Draco said jaw tight as he tried to stay calm.

"I don't have to tell you anything I don't bloody hell want to so move!" Hermione yelled.

"Tell me what you were dreaming and I will!" yelled Draco back.

"NO!" Hermione yelled voice rising. She made to storm off to her room and had even been able to brush past Malfoy when she was spun around and suddenly face to face with him.

"Granger you're not leaving until we've finished talking." Draco said in a deadly silent tone.

"We are done talking." Hermione said through gritted teeth struggling to pull her wrist from his grip which only tightened.

"No we aren't." he said still in that deadly silent tone.

"Yes it is if one person decides to end it then it ends!" Hermione yelled again trying to rip her wrist from his now vice like grip.

"Just answer the damn question and the conversation would be over!" yelled Draco loosing his patience.

"NO!" roared Hermione getting frustrated about the fact that she couldn't get out of his grip.

Suddenly she felt herself collide with the solid stone wall behind her as his hands held her shoulders pinning her against the wall.

"Why do you have to be so damn frustrating! Granger what is it that you're trying to hide that you can't answer the bloody question!" Draco silently seethed in her face.

Hermione felt her chest rise and fall. She couldn't believe how fast he had reacted. One minute she had been by the stairs and the next pinned to a wall. Harry and Ron didn't even have that good of reflexes. She couldn't help but wonder how he had never won against Harry in Qudditch. She knew he had said something, but her ears hadn't heard it. She was too preoccupied with the situation. If only she would've just done her Charms essay in her room.

"Granger are you going to answer me!" Draco hissed eyes an icy blue gaze pierced her from underneath his bleach blonde locks.

"I'm not hiding anything. Now the conversation is over! Stop keeping me hostage! Anyway what happened to Head Duties only?" Hermione replied trying to keep her cool.

"That never was going to work after that night and you knew it!" accused Draco.

"Why wouldn't it? It's not like I want to talk to a mini me of Lucius Malfoy." Hermione spat a vehemence grin across her face knowing that she had pushed that button again.

Draco's face contorted in rage, his icy blue eyes burning with a sudden fire. His grip on her shoulders tightened making Hermione wince. She looked back up to tell him to let her go when she noticed the murderous look on his face. For once Hermione was truly scared of Malfoy.

"I will never be like my father! So stop making comments you know will make me mad to boost YOUR self-esteem because YOUR friends don't even notice the dark circles under YOUR eyes and how YOUR clothes hang off YOU!" Draco hissed his face mere centimeters away from hers.

Shock coursed through her body as she became paralyzed. Never had he said anything like that to her and the fact that he noticed and her friends didn't made tears brim in her eyes. She couldn't believe he had said it. Hermione bit her quivering bottom lip trying to hide the fact that his comment had made her cry. The attempt was futile as tears slid down her cheeks splashing onto her shirt. She bent her head refusing to look him in the eye and give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry from his handy work.

Hermione felt his grip loosen, but instead of bolting for her bedroom she looked up at him. Unlike what she had expected him to do which was storm out of the portrait like he usually did Draco had taken a step towards her. His eyes caught hers and she noticed the look of regret in them trying to be pushed back. She felt one of his hands leave her shoulder and come to cup her cheek his thumb brushing away the tears flowing from her eyes. A shiver went through her body at the light touch and she suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

His face was now frighteningly close and Hermione could feel his warm breath against her face. She breathed in and despite the fact that her nose was stuffed up she knew he smelled as if he had spent the day outside riding at high speeds on his broom. For a second it seemed like the whole world had stopped and it was only them and then it was gone. Draco stepped back and both of them looked away from each other before he said in a brisk tone, "I think we should talk about this later."

"Yeah." Hermione said her voice hoarse from crying.

He nodded his head before exiting the Head's dorm. Hermione sighed leaning heavily against the wall. What had just happened?

Draco paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room. What had he done? His hands ran through his hair and down his face as if it would clear his thoughts. He couldn't believe he had said that, done that. Was he crazy? How was he suppose to explain it?

'_So you need some help.'_

'_Leave me alone.'_

'_Wow. I was expecting more yelling.'_

'_I'm not in the mood.'_

'_Because you almost kissed her and you don't know why.'_

'_What! I didn't almost kiss her! I was just surprised at myself for caring that telling her I had noticed her sudden new look had made her cry.'_

'_Right. That's why you're pacing.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_Look this has been going on for long enough. Admit it. You have feelings for her.'_

'_I don't like her!'_

'_Hey now I never said like. I just said feelings for her.'_

'_Well I don't have feelings for her either.'_

'_Uh huh…again this has gone on long enough. Save us both some trouble and admit it. What will it hurt? It's not like you're yelling it down the corridors.'_

'_It would hurt.'_

'_Wait! What was that? Was that a confession?'_

'_No! I was just saying admitting something like that would hurt.'_

'_Uhuh you can't take it back! You said it! You said it!'_

'_Shut up! I never said anything!'_

'_Yes you did! Yes you did!' _

'_Damn you! Shut up!'_

'_You have feelings for her!'_

'_No I don't!'_

'_Yes you do! You said it!'_

'_I didn't say anything!'_

'_Nope, can't take it back now!'_

'_FINE! I have feelings for her!'_

'_Ha! I told you!'_

'_Shut the hell up! I admitted I have feelings for her ok. Now go away!'_

'_Fine, but I told you!'_

**A/N: **Please review and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey! Another chapter up! Sorry it's been taking me so long, but I'm glad I got this up before leaving for the holidays. Hope you like it!

**Chapter Twelve **

It was early the next morning before the sun had even rose when Draco returned to the Head Room's. The portrait closed leaving the short tunnel to the room pitch black the thud resounding throughout it, an almost unbearable sound like it counted down the days to his doom as well. Draco had spent the greater portion of the night sitting on the edge of the Astronomy Tower a usual occurrence for him now. Tonight he had almost done it, almost jumped. It couldn't be that bad could it. The only thought that had crossed his mind was the fact that it would be the most exhilarating feeling he could attain.

He had almost made it to the foot of the stair when he spotted the one person he wanted to escape at that moment. The fire lightly illuminated the room casting a soft glow across her skin turning her hair a golden color where the light fell. That's when he noticed the glistening of wetness on her face. Frowning Draco walked closer and heard a soft whimper reminding him of a first year he had picked on earlier, but it was a different type of scared. The peaceful expression she had had when he had woken with her next to him was now replaced with a look of disturbance. Her eyebrows knitted together in pain. He was about to wake her from her disturbed sleep when her pink lips open only slightly breathing out one word.

"Draco."

He stood there rooted to his spot on the floor. The surprise at hearing his name hit him and left him scrambling to collect his thoughts. It wasn't just the fact that she had said his name when she was sleeping, but it was the fact that it was his first name. The type of surprised pain that she had barely whispered it in made him wonder what exactly she was dreaming. Stepping closer to her Draco bent over her and lightly brushed the tears from her face. He replaced the blanket that had fallen off her tucking it neatly around her so she would stay warm.

Silently walking over to the fire he took out his wand to start it up again so the common room would warm up and wouldn't become cold. Draco wondered what she had been doing before she had fallen asleep on the couch. Was she possibly waiting for him? Before he let himself get carried away with that thought he quickly pushed it out of his head. Sighing he stood back up and was going to make his way to bed when he heard his name again.

"Draco?"

Her voice was rough with sleep and cracked at the end of his name. She looked at him with bleary honey eyes as the fire glow splayed across her.

"Yes." was his whispered reply.

"What are you doing up?" she asked clearly confused as her frown deepened.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Go back to sleep." Draco said thinking that would be the end of the conversation.

"Don't avoid the question." She murmured and even in her state of sleep he could still tell she was annoyed.

"You do the same. Now go to sleep." said Draco.

"I can't." was the soft reply as he watched her sit up leaning against the coach for support.

Sighing he rolled his eyes. "Of course you can't. Just go to your bed Granger and you'll sleep fine." Draco replied.

"Draco, please." Hermione plead.

"Come here. I'll help you up to your room so you can get a proper night sleep." Draco said rolling his eyes.

He steadied her as she stood up leaning heavily against him as sleep fuddled her mind making even the simple task of walking to hard. She leaned her head against his shoulder sighing contently. He rolled his eyes as if irritated, while in the back of his head he couldn't help noticing how innocent she appeared. Picking her up wedding style, since it was pretty obvious walking was out of the question, he began to carry her up the stairs to her room. Reaching the top of the stair her arms tightened around his neck yet he couldn't remember when they had rested there.

"Please don't leave." she whispered as her head lay against his chest.

"You have to sleep in your bed Granger." Draco stated firmly.

Shaking her head a childish "No" came from her as she clung tighter to him.

He didn't understand this. Why was she acting like this? Shaking the thought out of his mind Draco decided it couldn't cause anymore harm than there already was so, defeated took her into his bedroom. Setting her as gently as possible on his bed he tucked her in and was about to walk over and transfigure his pillow into a mattress to sleep on when soft skin wrapped around his wrist.

"Please stay."

Realizing exactly what she was saying Draco raised an eyebrow this was the second time he would have to comfort her so she could sleep again. He wondered if it was another nightmare she had woken from. How many nightmares did she have?

Silently he slid under the sheets. Hermione turned towards him and snuggled up her half sleeping form to his body. He stared at her knowing this was all too familiar to last time as he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her.

The sun shone brilliantly into the room, rays of light hitting every corner, the curtains wide open. Hermione cracked one eye open squinting to adjust to the light. That's when realization that she wasn't alone hit her. Strong arms were wrapped securely around her as she lay in someone else's bed. Turning in her spot she came face to face with her companion. There sleeping next her was none other than Malfoy. How could she have done that again? Why couldn't she control herself? It was one nightmare and suddenly she had to keep him close. She didn't even care about him, yet as she continued to take in his sleeping form Hermione noticed how peaceful he looked.

Suddenly she realized her gaze was no longer of pale lids, but silver pools glazed over from the recent sleep. No matter how much she wanted to deny it he looked damn sexy right now. Perfectly straight hair falling effortlessly around his face, pale skin, silver eyes, strong toned body from years of Quidditch, all wrapped up in a baggy t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He was angelic and it left no wonder in her mind why he was called the Slytherin Sex God.

"Good morning" came the groggy voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Morning." Hermione replied self conscious of the fact that he had caught her staring.

A blush rising to her cheeks she looked away seeking refuge anywhere, but him. Arms pulled her closer bringing her gaze back to his a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth catching her.

"I should be getting up." said Hermione quickly trying to free herself and get as far away as possible from this room.

"Not until you tell me why you get nightmares." Draco's firm voice put in, his grip around her keeping her from escaping.

"I don't have nightmares." lied Hermione.

"Yes you do and what do I have to do with them? There's something, I know. You said my name last night when you where asleep on the couch." stated Draco.

"Did I say anything else?" panic evident her voice.

"No." replied Draco.

Hermione sighed in relief, but when she looked back at his intense gaze she realized she would have to tell him.

"Later. Let me have time to prepare before you make me start talking." whispered Hermione defeated.

Draco nodded. He pulled her closer then and softly said, "Go back to sleep its Saturday we don't have to worry about classes."

"Harry and Ron will wonder where I am." Hermione stated simply.

"Does your life revolve around them?" Draco snapped.

"No!" replied Hermione defensively.

"Then prove it." Draco said arrogantly.

"Fine." Hermione answered determined, nose turned up as she wiggled back under the covers.

Draco bit hard down on his lip to keep from groaning. She had no idea how close she exactly was and just what she was doing. As she continued to wiggle around to get comfortable, Draco suddenly snapped, "Stop wiggling Granger!"

Shocked she stopped, staring at him before trying to move away from him causing her to wiggle again. Growling Draco's lips smashed against hers. His firm grip on her hips easily flipping her on her back. Hermione found herself hesitate only for a second before her arms had snaked around his neck moving into his hair and pulling slightly causing Draco to groan. He had slowly worked her shirt up from her hips so that his hands gripped her bare skin as he licked her bottom lip generating a gasp from Hermione opening her mouth to allow him entrance.

That seemed to quickly bring Draco to reality as he pulled back. His breathing was heavy as he looked down at the beautiful honey orbs staring up at him, emotions flitting across them to fast for him to make sense of. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He, Draco Malfoy, had lost control and it was all because of her. If she wasn't so damn innocent after those fucking nightmares he would be fine! Draco was going to have to work on gaining back control. He couldn't afford to let down walls even for a second.

"I have to go." rushed Hermione as she pushed off his chest making him land on the floor beside the bed. Quickly she ran out the door in a jumble of tangled sheets and hair.

Draco sat dumbfounded on the floor a few more seconds before deciding it was best to just act like nothing had happened and continue on his day. If she mentioned anything about it he would remind her that they had agreed on Head Duties only.

'_Yep, that's what I'll do.'_

'_Mmhm…and what happens when you don't want to stick to Head Duties?'_

'_You again.'_

'_The one and only.'_

'_You always butt in when I don't need you. Could you try timing your visits a bit better?'_

'_When you don't need me? You kissed her and now you decide to drop her like the usual trash you pick up.'_

'_Don't you remember I can go from girl to girl without any guilt. Why should this be any different? I lost control a split second and suddenly you make it seem like there's something serious going on.'_

'_Don't YOU remember that you had earlier confessed you have feelings for her? That gives me sufficient evidence to question your ability to fling her in the trash bin by your desk.'_

'_Feelings don't mean anything. Anyway, as a Malfoy I have certain duties to uphold and she doesn't qualify for those duties.'_

'_Wow. Way to be a hypocrite. You say you aren't going to be like your father yet here I can practically swear that's who was talking a second ago.'_

'_I am not like my father. I will never be like him.'_

'_Hmm…well that's not what it sounded like to me.'_

'_Leave me alone! This isn't any of your business!'_

'_Alright I'll leave you to your thoughts. _

Hermione sat at the far end of the bench on the Gryffindor table picking at the scarce food occupying her plate. Sighing she gave up on trying to make it look appetizing and glanced around at the people eating their breakfast. There were only a few others in the Great Hall who, like her, were early risers even on Saturdays. Hermione shook her head as if that would take away the memory of how she woke up this Saturday morning. All she had to do was avoid him and neither of them would have to talk about what happened.

'_The potions project doesn't begin for another week or two by that time maybe Malfoy will have forgotten.'_

'_Or maybe he will still remember.'_

'_Ugh! I was doing so well without you.'_

'_On the contrary, you managed to make out with your mortal enemy, admit to having nightmares, and developed naïve ideas about males' abilities to remember something. Although, I will give you that there is plenty of evidence to back they have short term memories, Malfoy isn't one.' _

'_Hey! I thought I was doing pretty good!'_

'_Ah the young mind full of the potential to achieve great things, but never seems to do so.'_

'_You know in saying that you're insulting yourself too not just me.'_

'_Well at least I'm being truthful. Now tell me, will you be able to avoid him, go back to hating him?'_

'_I can easily avoid, it won't even be an issue and I have never stopped hating him!'_

'_Alright as long as you believe that, I guess I'll leave now.'_

'_Don't hurry back.'_

'_Oh I will.'_

Irritated and not wanting to have to act in front of everyone that morning she quickly left the Great Hall headed for the library. All she had to do was find a book and an abandoned corner to escape the reality she no longer wanted to be included in, for a few hours at the most, before leaving her rejuvenated. Hermione took her time walking down the corridors taking in the paintings and statues as she passed by not paying attention to where she turned. Soon she found herself pushing open the heavy doors to the familiar room of the library.

Taking in a deep breath Hermione smiled. The smell of aged works filled with information, far away tales overflowing with adventure all came at her letting walls of protection break down in only a few seconds time. Slowly and silently she walked down the rows of books running her hand across some of the broken spins. A while later Hermione found a book about a young hero originally fighting for the revenge of his family, really finding secrets held for years that all seemed to come back at him.

Relaxing in the crook of a window stuffed in the very back of the library wave after wave of tension seeped out of her absorbed by the concrete wall behind her. It was easy to see Hermione had shut out the world as the book took more of her attention the more engrossed she became.

Draco left the Head Dorm's freshly showered and dressed anticipating how the Saturday would go. He hadn't realized that a prefect meeting was today until he looked at the schedule hung in the bathroom. He wondered if Hermione knew, but didn't let his mind dwell on it. Of course she would know. She was the one who posted the schedule there in the first place. Draco knew not many would be up yet and even fewer at the Great Hall, but he was hungry and tired of having to put on a show. Pulling open one of the heavy doors Draco made his way to the Slytherin table. He grabbed a few pieces of toast setting them on a plate along with bacon, eggs, and a fruit cup. No pigging out with Quidditch starting up, he had to keep in shape to beat Potter.

More people began to slowly file in, all in varying appearances of actually being awake. Draco took a swig of his pumpkin juice watching some Slytherins make their way over. He recognized the girl that had come onto him a few weeks back and when she looked his way he returned a quick wink with his trademark smirk. She nearly swooned and the guy to her right scowled, roughly sitting and beginning on his breakfast. Draco had only taken a few more bits of his eggs when Blaise plopped down next to him.

"You're up early. There any reason?" asked Blaise.

"Granger just has been a real pain lately. Didn't want to have to deal with her anymore than needed with a prefect meeting today and all." replied Draco.

"She's not over at the Gryffindor table. Know any reason why?" inquired Blaise.

"How would I know and why are you suddenly so curious about her whereabouts?" retorted Draco getting annoyed.

"Well I don't know maybe because Potty and Weasel keep glaring at us like we murdered her or something." answered Blaise stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and sure enough Potty and Weasel looked about ready to Avada Kedavra him. Draco sighed before replying, "I haven't seen her all morning."

A little lie never hurt.

Harry continued to glare at Malfoy. Hermione was always here before them waiting to go to the Quidditch pitch and do some homework while they practice. Malfoy had to have something to do with the reason why Hermione wasn't there. Harry didn't trust him. Something was up and he wasn't about to let it slide.

Ron looked out the window of the Great Hall. He was beginning to worry about Hermione. She had changed since becoming Head Girl. Something was different and Ron could bet anything Malfoy had something to do with it. Sighing he shoved another bite into his mouth watching the Slytherin table.

Ginny couldn't wait for the next weekend. She was spending all day today planning for the Hogsmead trip with Hermione. The girl deserved to be treated and it would be fun. Maybe Ginny could get her to let her make her over. She wanted this ball to be a special one. Ginny had a feeling Hermione was holding something back. She needed to learn to let go and have some fun. Ginny finished her breakfast before heading back to the common room to grab her things.

Blaise took a quick glance at Draco. His friend had changed this year. He could tell and had begun to wonder what had caused it. Pansy had noticed too. Not only had she repeatedly hit herself over the head for coming onto Draco again while still drunk, she was mad at him for taking up the offer. It wasn't like they hadn't been dating and done that before, but they hadn't been together since fourth year. Blaise was starting to wonder what was going through Draco's head and he was going to make sure he would find out.

It was getting close to lunch when Hermione looked up from her book. Her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. About to go to the kitchens for a snack Hermione suddenly stopped. Almost lunch…the prefect meeting! How could she be so stupid! Looking down at her apparel Hermione realized she hadn't showered yet either. Grabbing the book she slide it back into its rightful place on the shelf before running out of the library. Picking up pace Hermione sprinted faster down the halls to the Head's dorm. She hit someone in the shoulder as she continued running past hearing someone call her name.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

She didn't stop to see who it was. Skidding in front of the portrait Hermione heaved out the password before scrabbling into the dorm going straight for the bathroom. Grabbing her toothbrush she began quickly brushing her teeth while flipping the shower on with her wand using spells to tidy up her room. She threw clothes out of her closet before jumping into the shower wasting no time she charmed her shampoo and conditioner bottles to wash her hair as she shaved.

Only five minutes later Hermione had her hair dry and was adding a few touches of make up to accent her face. She ran out of the bathroom and hopped into a pair of nice fitting light jeans grabbing a tight Hanes black tee and slipping on a pair of rocket dogs that she always thought were comfortable. Slinging a one strapped patterned bag Sam had given her for a going away gift Hermione took off towards the prefect room.

Draco stood at the front of the room all the prefects sitting, waiting for Hermione to get there. She was already fifteen minutes late and people were getting antsy. Why wasn't she here yet?

"Can we just start without her?" asked a Ravenclaw.

Draco shot the third year a glare silencing him right as the door burst open with Hermione out of breath walking calmly to the front. Clearing her throat she looked at him and said, "Are you going to start?"

Draco turned to the prefects, "As you are all aware this upcoming weekend is the weekend before Halloween. So as a way to celebrate we are going to have another ball. The Head Girl and I have decided it should be mandatory for everyone who attends to wear a costume tying in with Halloween. You will need to report to the Great Hall for decorating Saturday after lunch is served. The Head Girl and I will be planning this ball. Anything else?" finished Draco.

"Yes, before you go make sure to look at patrol times and who your new partner is. This is a project Dumbledore brought to me to support House Unity. If there are any reports of unruly conduct between you and your partner reported, you will both be suspended from your duty as a prefect and two new students will replace you. Everyone understand?" Hermione asked scanning the room as everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright then, that's it." Hermione said waving her hand in dismissal.

As the prefects gradually dispersed from the room checking the list with varying reactions to the change Hermione flipped open her notebook and jotted down the few notes from this meeting. She had just finished up and was about to leave when she realized Malfoy was still in the room. Looking up her eyes met his as he continued staring at her.

"Is there something I can do for you?" questioned Hermione.

"Have you had enough time now?" asked Draco.

"Time? Time for what?" inquired Hermione truly confused.

"To think through how to tell me about your nightmares." answered Draco.

"I believe we agreed to Head Duties only Malfoy." Hermione stated stuffing her notebook into her bag starting towards the door.

"They had something to do with me. I think I have a right to know." Draco called taking a step forward hitting himself on the head that she had taken his excuse.

"See that's another thing you're wrong about." retorted Hermione.

"I'm never wrong Granger." remarked Draco arrogantly.

Hermione snorted, "Yeah right."

Draco glared at her a sneer plastered on his face. Hermione felt a faint twist in the pit of her gut, but didn't know why. Isn't this what she wanted? For him to blow if off and they both move back to the hateful relationship of enemies. Yes, she reminded herself that is. Then why did she still have that feeling? Hermione shot a glare back turning to the door and briskly left.

Draco followed suit not wanting to stay in that room any longer. This was going to be a long year. He didn't know if he could stand her much longer. That voice in the back of his mind was getting too loud for comfort. Draco continued on his way not paying attention to where he went letting his feet guide him. When he finally snapped back from his thoughts he noticed the room he stood in. It was the Astronomy Tower.

He silently walked out taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. A breeze blew his hair across his skin and Draco closed his eyes letting the sense of freedom wash over him. This was where he came to think, this was his refugee. He slowly sat on the edge staring down at the far drop below. It was exhilarating knowing that at any moment he could push off and be flying to the dark pit waiting for him. It mirrored his life so well that the ending seemed fitting.

He watched as students enjoyed the sun relaxing with their friends. He spotted a red blotch of hair by a tree next to the pond the Giant Squid resided in, a blob that looked oddly familiar approaching them. It had to be Potty, Weasel, and the littlest Weasley. Potty seemed upset as he met Granger while she began to make gestures obviously to help convey some type of excuse as to whatever Potty was upset over. Draco turned his attention to the sky. It would be a perfect day to fly, so with that thought, he left to grab his broom.

Meanwhile, down on the Hogwarts Grounds Hermione had made her way over to where Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat by the pond. She hadn't even gotten to say hello when Harry came towards her.

"Where have you been Mione? And what was up with running down the hall? You nearly took Ron out." asked Harry.

"I was down at the library doing some research for a Charms essay this morning. I lost track of time and I realized I was late for the prefect meeting that was after lunch. I'm sorry about hitting Ron I was just so intent on getting there on time." Hermione calmly stated as Ron had come over to join them.

"Oh…well ok." stumbled Harry feeling stupid for thinking Malfoy had something to do with it.

"Harry you worry too much. I told you guys already living with Malfoy is a pain, but every time you don't see me doesn't mean he killed me." laughed Hermione.

Harry and Ron both blushed knowing that they had been thinking that exact thing earlier that morning. Ginny walked over to them now that things seemed settled pen and paper in hand.

"So Mione want to help me plan for next weekend?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blanked, "Umm…actually Gin I was thinking of going down to the Quidditch pitch and do some reading while soaking up the sun."

"I'll come with you then I can get some more planning done." Ginny replied smiling, "Are you guys coming?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, "Well we were thinking of getting some homework done." stated Harry.

"Yeah, we've got lots to do." Ron replied.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look clearly saying that neither of them believed the boys, but they didn't push the matter.

"Alright see you later then." said Hermione looking between the boys one last time.

As the girls continued on their way to the pitch Ginny turned to Hermione, "Any idea what they're up to?"

"Not a clue." replied Hermione.

**A/N: **So there it is! Please review and tell me what you think! Happy Holidays!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey my lovely readers and reviewers! Sorry I was not able to put up another chapter for the New Year. But this is what I would've been posting had I finished it in time. So I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter thirteen**

Hermione and Ginny laid sprawled on the bleachers soaking up the sun. Hermione had conjured two towels for them to lay on as each went about their task. Hermione looked up at the sky she had been stuck on the same paragraph for the Charm's essay for the last twenty minutes. It was the third one and she couldn't figure out how she wanted to start it. Her eyes scanned the sky an occasional bird flitting into view when she spotted a figure that most obviously was someone riding their broom. Turning to Ginny, Hermione saw her biting the end of her quill thinking through what else she could possibly need for Hermione's imprisonment.

"Hey Gin do you see that figure in the sky?" asked Hermione

"Huh oh sorry…umm…yeah I do why?" replied Ginny still coming out of her thoughts.

"Well they aren't doing the usual moves for Quidditch practice for any position and they definitely aren't leisure flying. It kind of looks like defensive moves, but I can't be sure. I was just wondering what you thought." remarked Hermione.

"You know…I think you're right." Ginny said still watching the figure.

"I wonder where they learned to do that." said Hermione watching the invisible attacker make the figure go into what appeared to be a tumble.

"I don't know." replied Ginny shrugging her shoulders she took one last look at whoever it was before continuing with her planning.

Hermione stared at the figure taking in the struggle between them and their invisible attacker. The moves became more intricate as the broom speed up and soon Hermione could make out only a blur from her spot. Reluctantly she began to work on her essay again not able to concentrate anymore.

Draco flew through the clear sky relishing in the feel of the wind whipping against him. He quickly fell into his rhythm of leisure flying before turning to some warm up routines. With those completed he started on his defensive broom training. His dad had made sure he knew how to properly protect himself and the one benefit of being a Malfoy meant always getting the best. So when it came to his training his father had hired the best of the lot for the job.

His invisible attacker started off with easy strategies gradually getting increasingly difficult with each block and attack Draco made. Eventually becoming tired Draco turned towards the Quidditch pitch to get a drink of water. Swiftly descending Draco didn't' noticed the other two occupants of the pitch. He made his way to the team rooms unaware that as he did so someone was watching him with close interest.

Still stuck on how to write the third paragraph Hermione heard the _whoosh _of a broom descending. Looking up from her paper Hermione saw Malfoy dismount his broom and head to the team rooms. She couldn't help but be surprised that it was Malfoy flying on his broom, who, she had spotted. She decided it would be best to leave then gathering her things and putting them into her bag.

"Hey Gin I think I'm going to head to the library for a while a get some transfiguration done." said Hermione as she stood from her spot on the bleachers.

"Oh I'll come with you. I needed to talk to Lavender about some things anyway." stated Ginny as she stood up and collected her things.

"Does this have anything to do with your plans." remarked Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." replied Ginny with a mischievous smile.

Hermione laughed and flicked her wand to get rid of the towels as they made their way back to Hogwarts.

Draco sighed as he headed back to Hogwarts. He still wanted to finish up his routine, but the rest dealt with floor moves. As he continued on his way Draco hoped Hermione wouldn't be in the Head Dorms. He didn't feel like having to deal with things yet.

Hermione stood searching the shelves on the library in the Head Dorms. She was trying to find some Defense books that looked like they might have information on broom fighting. Most people didn't practice that anymore sticking with basic diving moves to avoid the attacker. Pulling out a few more books Hermione headed to her spot on the couch placing them by the already growing stack she had acquired.

She didn't hear the portrait open or anyone coming into the room until the squeak of shoe against floor hit her ears. Whipping around Hermione met who had entered. Draco stood halfway to the stair his light blue eyes staring back at her. He was sweaty making a few stray strands of his platinum blond hair stick to his forehead.

"Oh…you startled me." said Hermione looking down at her hands and the stack of books she had collected.

Draco shrugged his shoulders before saying as he made for the stair, "Don't bother me Granger so whatever you're doing make sure it remains quiet."

Hermione scowled at his retreating back before he had escaped to his room. The insufferable prat thought he could tell her what to do. She lived here too and if she wanted to be loud she would be. With that thought Hermione retrieved her cd player and swiveled the button for volume as far as it could go. Music blasted through the room making the shelves of books shake from the vibrations. Hermione smirked as she went back to looking for more books. Suddenly Malfoy's door flew open as he stormed down the stairs.

"I asked you to keep things quite." Malfoy roared over the blasting music.

"What was that? I'm afraid I can't hear you." said Hermione playing innocent.

Frustrated Draco made a move to turn of the music, but Hermione stepped towards it too starring him down.

"Granger I ask one thing of you and you can't even respect it!" Draco yelled.

"Why should I respect you? You've never respected me!" yelled back Hermione.

"Just turn off the music!" Draco replied.

"No!" said Hermione stubbornly.

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists. This wasn't what he needed right now. Striding forward he made to get the contraption, but Hermione swiftly grabbed it. Draco didn't give up though coming after her as she backed away. Turning swiftly Hermione took off around the furniture Malfoy close behind. Sprinting towards the stairs Hermione tried to put more distance between him and herself. At a last minute decision she spun into her room and ran for the balcony hoping to catch him off guard so she would have time to close the doors.

As she went to slam the doors and lock them Draco slide through cornering her. Hermione panted trying to gain her breath as Malfoy stood blocking her one way of escape.

"Hand it over!" shouted Draco.

"No!" shouted Hermione.

Draco was about to reply when a sudden though occurred to him. Slowly Draco began to move forward a mischievous smirk on his face. Hermione began to back up eyeing him suspiciously. In one fast move Draco had either arm resting on the balcony rail Granger had backed herself too. He moved his face closer to hers so that their noses almost touched.

"Are you going to give me it to me now?" asked Draco gazing intently into her eyes smirk still in place.

"No." replied Hermione unable to break eye contact.

"Yes you are." whispered Draco seductively as he moved slightly closer to her he grabbed the box and gently pulled it out of her hands, Granger not paying attention to what was happening.

Stepping back satisfied Draco turned it off and shrunk it so that the silvery box fit in his pocket and with that left the room. Hermione stood there shocked her pounding heart finally calming down. How dare he do that! Especially after this morning only to get that stupid cd player away! Well two can play that game thought Hermione as she began scheming.

It was a few hours after dinner when Malfoy returned to the Head Dorms in a surprisingly good mood since his triumph earlier in the day. Hermione couldn't wait as she sat on the couch in the most seductive manner she could in her short black silky nightgown. Draco had only taken one step into the room when he saw her. She had to hold back a laugh at his shocked expression and instead decided to turn it into a playful smile. Getting up from her place on the couch she began to walk towards him making sure to have the air of seduction around her.

"You're back late." stated Hermione a mischievous glint her eyes as she approached.

"What's it to you?" asked Draco trying to keep from showing his interest.

"Nothing really except I was hoping maybe…" trailed Hermione nearly a inch away she let her hand slide down his chest as she moved her mouth to his ear, "we could have some fun." She whispered.

Draco didn't know what to do as he stood their shocked from Hermione's behavior. "Head Duties only Granger how could that been any fun?" questioned Draco trying to blow off her actions.

Hermione flashed a playful smile and looped one of her fingers into his belt loop.

"Goodnight then." whispered Hermione heading up the staircase.

Draco stood rooted to the spot only for a second longer before running up the stairs and upon reaching the top seized her wrist spinning her around.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Draco started annoyed glaring down at her.

"You didn't think you would get away with that little stunt you pulled earlier without getting some of your own medicine did you?" answered Hermione.

"Which stunt are you referring too." smirked Draco arrogantly.

"The only one you pulled. To get me to turn off the music." stated Hermione.

"Jut didn't want to mix that up with that morning kiss we shared." Draco replied.

"What kiss? You call that a kiss? Ha! That wasn't even close to a kiss. Those Slytherin girls must not be offered much to consider you the Slytherin Prince." remarked Hermione off handedly.

"I'll show you a kiss then." Draco growled as his lips collided with hers.

Hermione stood shocked as Draco moved closer pulling her to him as his arms came to wrap around her. Taking a moment before she responded snaking her arms around his neck pulling him to her running her hands through his soft locks. He deepened the kiss pushing her up against the stone wall behind him. He began to move to her neck trailing soft kisses sucking at a particular sensitive spot. Hermione gasped arching her neck so that he had better access. Draco smiled against her skin as he captured her lips again sending Hermione's mind reeling.

When, suddenly, her sanity came back to her quickly pushing him off breaking the kiss. He stood there breathing heavily looking pleased with his work as she caught her breath. Without a word she twisted around the corner to her bedroom and hastily shut the door leaving a satisfied and smirking Draco in the hallway.

Hermione needed to get control of herself. What was wrong with her? She was acting like some wanton woman! She was no wanton woman that was for sure so why did he make her do that? Lose all thought of what was happening? It was like a fog rolled into her mind temporally keeping away sain thoughts. A defense mechanism is what she needed. Something to keep her mind from fogging over, something that would stop this effect he had on her.

Of all the people she never thought Malfoy would be the one to make her swoon like a fragile damsel who craved a man's protective embrace. So Victor wasn't able to, Ron didn't come close, and she had just figured she would find the guy that made those fireworks explode inside her each time their eyes met later. Much later. So why would she finally find out that this guy was Malfoy! Something had to be wrong with her. He was Malfoy! Ferret face Malfoy!

Hermione shook her head hoping that it might clear her thoughts. Was she really considering having feelings for him? This was wrong on so many levels. She refused to let herself fall for a Malfoy and with that resolve left the Heads Dorms in search of quiet. Her feet guided her as she continued down the different hallways twisting and winding there way to the destination decided for her.

The dim light cast across the room gave it a mysterious glow, shadows jumping on the walls encroaching on her. A cool breeze drifted over her as she walked to the edge of the tower allowing Hermione the comfort of breathing in clean fresh air. Penetrating her lungs with the crisp oxygen letting waves of built up tension wash away. The Astronomy Tower was her resting place, a frequent comfort of hers throughout the many years she had spent at Hogwarts. Whenever something troubled her, this is where she would end up.

Most would think it would be the library, but even there she felt closed in and suffocated. It was so open up here it gave the illusion she could soar through the sky's to a place no one could find her. Hermione felt herself dangerously lean over the edge and knew all she had to do was let go of the tower and she would plummet to her death. A quick one at that were she would fittingly land in a heap upon the dark ground mangled and broken. Just like she felt. It had been a while since she had last let herself have some time to think.

School had been busy and it was hard to mask what she felt from everyone for so long. Eventually they would figure it out wouldn't they? If Malfoy could surely her friends of six years would? Despite this a nagging voice in the far reaches of her mind told her a smile would do the trick and they would be fooled. It wasn't like her friends didn't care about her they were just always use to her throwing herself into her work. A little lie about her whereabouts and no questions were asked because they assumed she would be at the library late into the night.

One day she would do it. Let herself fall to the depths waiting for her. She had come a long way since this summer, but nothing seemed to be getting better. In fact more likely worse, with school, head duties, friends, and everything else it was a struggle for her to find time to relax let alone work out her own problems. Tears threatened to spill as she bit her lip to try and maintain her composure. There was no need to cry thought Hermione as she blinked back the few tears. Taking a deep breath she rested her head in her hands only then hearing the vague sound of breathing.

Harry and Ron stood silently under the invisibility cloak not able to believe their eyes. It looked like Hermione was contemplating jumping from the Astronomy Tower, but to their relief she took a step back. Maybe she was just enjoying the view. It was gorgeous at night hence the reason couples found it quite the hot spot to hook up at, which brought them to the reason as to their late night excursion.

Ron had been chasing a chocolate frog as it hopped under his bed while Harry stuffed his hand back into the Berrti Bott's Every Flavored Beans searching before successfully pulling out a pumpkin pasty flavored one and popped it into his mouth. He had flipped the map open out of lack of better things to do and noticed the footsteps of Hermione carrying her towards the Astronomy Tower and upon looking at the destination noticed it wasn't empty. Off to one side were the steps indicating none other than Draco Malfoy occupying said tower.

Curious as to the reason for Hermione to be willingly in the presence of Malfoy, Harry snatched up his cloak pulling Ron with him convincing him that the frog was a lost cause. Bringing them to their current predicament considering Hermione was now staring directly at them even though she could not see them. Ron had pointed out Malfoy when they first walked in. He was off to the side hidden in the crevice of an archway slightly covered in the corner of it his back to them seemingly unaware of the other occupants.

Harry directed Ron to back up slowly as Hermione had moved towards them her brows furrowed together head cocked a fraction to the side. They picked up pace slipping out the door right when Hermione made it to the exact spot they had resided in before moving away. Both had silently agreed it was nothing to worry about now upon reaching the room. She had been working herself dry and deserved some time to herself and with that thought they scurried back to their rooms for a good night sleep.

Draco sat squashed against the wall hoping it might swallow him whole. He had been staring at the ledge for almost two hours now and he still couldn't decide if today was the day he would jump. He had contemplated this alternative since summer, but never let himself think twice on such foolish notions. Now with Christmas ever approaching it didn't' seem so foolish.

About to push himself up and go through with it he heard the soft sound of shoe colliding with stone echo through the room. In a flash he had turned around crouched low pressed against the wall eyes scanning the room. Resting instantly on Hermione who now stood almost centered in the room a confused expression etched in her face. He stood up straight steadily making his way towards her.

"Granger?"

Hermione whipped around at the sound of her voice cracking her neck with the force. Wincing she let herself come to see Malfoy walking towards her in what she considered slight interest.

"Where did you come from?" she questioned racking her brain for any recognition that he had resided within the room with her.

"I've been here Granger. The better question is where did you come from?"

"To inform you I have been here now for…" pausing to look at her watch, "almost two hours."

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise. Had she really been here that long before he had noticed her presence? How had he not heard her? This worried Draco as he had to continuously be on his guard and had thought the Astronomy Tower was the one place he could relax.

"How long have you been here?" inquired Hermione.

Draco racked his brain for an answer not quite sure when he had gotten to the Tower, but he still wanted to beat Granger and so fittingly replied.

"I've been here for the better part of the night Granger. Surely you noticed me when you entered this small tower."

Hermione lowered her eyes as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks for she had not noticed him.

"Well I would think someone like yourself should have heard such a clumsy mudblood like me." Hermione snapped irritated.

Draco glowered at her. His mind screamed at him to correct her. That she wasn't a mudblood. That she was the most graceful thing he had seen, yet something stopped him. His old voice in the back of his head repeating how unacceptable it was leaving him with his mouth shut as his silvery eyes pierced threw her. He noticed her shiver despite the fairly warm night and the thick coat she wore. Nonetheless he stepped towards her his hand stretching out cupping her cheek.

His thumb soothingly stroked her cheek. What had possessed him to be doing this? There had to be something wrong with him? Yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't tear his eyes from hers, he was absolutely mesmerized by them. She looked like an angle standing before him the glow of the moon shimmering off her skin giving her a starry appearance. Then, in a moment, the spell ended and he stepped back.

"Next time Granger you should watch it. You never know when failing to perceive another presence in the room will turn on you."

His menacing voice and hard cold eyes caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end a horrible feeling residing in her gut. She glared venomously up at him and glided past him heading defiantly down the stairs and back to her room so that she might still get some sleep from the night.

Draco groggily stretched under his silky black sheets as the sun escaped through the small crevice between the fabric of his drapes, letting the morning sun hit his translucent skin. He had decided as of last night that whatever he had been letting happen between him and Granger was done. He would let no more such incidents occur for they were disgraceful happenings that would bring shame to the Malfoy name. He still had his standards after all.

Throwing the sheets off him Draco rolled out of bed making his way to the bathroom. He had finished his shower and left the bathroom deciding he didn't want to slick back his hair that morning. Towel drying his hair Draco searched for a pair of clean boxers and finally found the stack of clean clothes the house elves had left for him. Having put on the majority of his uniform he dropped his transfiguration essay into his bag and scanned the room for his tie.

Spotting it half hidden under a few books he snatched the thin strip of fabric and slung it around his neck. He strolled towards the Great Hall where he sat down and began to fill his plate with breakfast. Blaise soon was sitting to the left of Draco since Pansy had already glued herself to his right. It wasn't until halfway through breakfast, when Crabbe and Goyle were fighting over the last piece of bacon across from him leaving Draco to roll his eyes, did he notice Weasley's arms flailing wildly while Granger pointed her finger at him hand on hip in a reprimding manner.

"Hermione what were you thinking! How can you say you didn't know he was there?" Ron accused his voice rising.

"I told you Ron I went there to get some air. I didn't know who else was in the room. Anyway you and Harry shouldn't be spying on me with the map." finished Hermione her voice lowering for the last bit.

"We're sorry Mione we were just bored. Come on Ron, its Malfoy what could possibly be going on there?" Harry stated trying to lighten the mood not looking forward to another fight between his two best friends.

"Well if that's so how come we rarely see you anymore?" Ron questioned.

"I've been busy lately with homework and head duties it's hard to make time to even relax and I don't want to fall behind in my studies." replied Hermione as if it was obvious.

"But you can at least make time for your friends!" Ron said voice beginning to rise again.

"I don't have time for everything Ronald. I apologize if my absence has left you feeling that I'm not making time for you, but despite your beliefs I am!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah right! More like you're wasting your time with Malfoy! Malfoy of all people!" shouted Ron back.

"I'm not wasting my time with Malfoy. I don't even talk with Malfoy! It wasn't my choice to be stuck in the same dorm as him Ron!" Hermione yelled standing up.

Ron matched her rising as well anger radiating thickly from the two.

"He's tormented you for six years! He's tormented all of us for six years! His father is a Death Eater! How could you Hermione!" yelled Ron.

"How could I what Ronald! HOW COULD I WHAT! BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" a furious Hermione screamed.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE FRATRINIZING WITH THE ENEMY AGAIN! IT'S MALFOY FOR GOD SAKES!" Ron hurled back at her his face now a violent shade of red.

"WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THREW YOU'RE THICK SKULL! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH MALFOY DAMN IT!" screamed Hermione fists clenched so hard that the knuckles had turned white.

By now the whole student body was watching the scene unfold the teachers shocked at such an outburst. Nobody knew what to do. Sure Ron and Hermione hadn't always been known to get along, but it had never been this bad and Hermione had never cursed during one of their arguments before.

"YES YOU ARE! WE SAW YOU!" Ron yelled practically loosing control.

Before another thought crossed her mind she felt her fist connect with Ron's nose a sickening crunch following the echoing smack from the impact. Hermione stood hand now resting at her side still tightly clenched chest rising and falling from the deep breaths of air she took to try and calm herself. Her body was rigidly tense every muscle trembling from the adrenaline pumping throughout her it.

Hermione's hair stood wildly around her and you could visibly see the rage that flowed off her. People sitting at the Gryffindor table all pressed themselves back from her scared at what her next reaction would be and not wanting to be the one she took it out on. The next moment she had roughly seized her bag resting on the floor calmly glaring at Ron.

"If you ever accuse me of such a thing as that again I will make sure you are beaten to a pulp. But if I find out you were spying on me one more time I will personally castrate you before hexing you into the next millennia." Hermione whispered in a deadly tone.

If looks could kill Ron would have been brutally mangled by then. Turning swiftly Hermione stormed from the Great Hall the gigantic doors slamming behind her making all the students and teachers jump in their seats.

Hermione's head rested on her knee's as sob after sob racked her body. She was sitting on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower not caring that she had missed her first two classes. The only thought that ran threw her mind was that she had had enough. No longer was she going to put herself through the searing pain she was carrying. Hermione pushed herself into a standing position leaning heavily against the rail.

She was going to jump.

**A/N: **So how did you like it? Please review and let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I just finished this chapter and can not contain my excitement for the ones to come! I have this awesome plot and I can't wait to finally really get into it! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen**

She was going to jump.

Deep breath one flying leap and she was falling rapidly towards the ground air zooming by her as she plummeted towards the lush vibrant green turf. Hermione closed her eyes taking in a deep breath letting her body go limp. It felt so good, better than she imagined. Total escape. No problems could follow her to where she was going, because where she was going nothing, but pure bliss would trouble her again. The thought was so addicting she felt her heart ache to be there already.

About to completely give herself up to death, for she was nearly to the ground splattered in a mangled heap for someone to stumble innocently upon, a memory flashed underneath her eyelids. She was dancing in a beautiful ivory dress face half masked as she was twirled, only to be brought back to a half masked figure decked in black with striking blonde hair.

'_BOOM!'_

Draco sat lounging in the Head's common room fire blazing a book cracked open when a painful stab cut through him. His hand flew to his chest for it was hard to breathe, his vision clouding as his mind became fuzzy. What was happening? Screams reached his ears then, sobs of angst crying out. Draco didn't miss a beat as he flew from the dorm heading for the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. He didn't know what drove him there he just knew.

As he ran up to the gathered crowd of students he noticed Dumbledore talking with Madame Pomfery as McGonagall and Snape tried to direct everyone back to their House dorms until further notice. Grumble's of protest as sobbing girls and distressed boys walked by. Some particular first years looked especially disturbed as a few fifth years tried comforting them. Draco frowned in confusion until he saw it.

There Hermione was. Sprawled on an inflatable blob her limbs twisted in odd angles. She appeared to be like a rag doll carelessly thrown to the ground. His stomach dropped from him as a feeling of sickness crept upon him. Harry and Ron stood off to the side both sporting astonished looks of horror. Snape notice him then and nudged McGonagall to alert her. She turned in his direction obvious distress displayed across her face; he even thought her eyes had a particular wet glaze to them. She beckoned him over as Madame Pomfery bustled by him, Hermione gently laid out on the cot floating in front of her.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Perfect Granger committing suicide? No, there had to be another reason, an explanation, and he would wait to hear her speak it before letting anyone put assumptions into his head. When Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to say something, Draco shook his head simply saying, "Let her talk first." With that he turned and stalked back to the Head Dorms.

_Black. Dark black. Pitch black. The blackest of all black's surrounded her, closing in on her. She couldn't escape, the blackness wouldn't let her. She turned in circle's looking for a light, a sign. None came. _

_Wasn't someone looking for her? Anyone? _

_Head's popped up in the darkness, coming out of the blackness like it was mere mist. Harry, Ron, Ginny, they came towards her laughing and smiling, they didn't notice her. Their eyes were misted over as if blind to what happened around them._

_Hermione shook her head trying to rid herself of the images. No, they were her friends. They would notice if something was wrong. They noticed, they just didn't think she wanted to talk about it. She was always more the reserved one. _

_A few strangling people began to wander through the blackness towards her. She tried reaching them as well, but they slipped from her grasp the black enveloping her. Her mother's voice sounded from the dark. _

"_It's an adult relationship."_

"_It's not you. You're father and I just don't love each other anymore."_

_No, you can't just fall out of love._

"_We still love you, honey."_

_No, this wasn't happening. She clasped her hands over her face trying to block out the visions in her head. Her dad's voice came now._

"_You need to learn to let it go. Put it in the past."_

"_Meet…we're going out to dinner tonight."_

"_You're mother apologized for her actions, you should forgive her."_

"_You'll understand when you're older."_

_But I understand now. I can't forget. It's not that easy. She plugged her ears hoping it would make them stop. Silence followed and pleading it was safe slowly lowered her hands back to her sides._

_Her vision blurry she stared blankly into the blackness, giving into it, letting it take her. She noticed something approached her and wondered if they were here to end it for her. Put her out of the misery that seemed to consume her very being. As they continued, a glow appeared to be forming around them. It was like they warded off the black with the beacon of white light radiating from them. _

_They were tall with hair that matched the light illuminating the space around them. She had at some point sunk to the ground and currently cradled her knee's to her chest. An outstretched hand came into view extending for her to accept its offer. Skeptical she surveyed the mentioned limb. Her hand slipped into the other hand as it firmly grasped hers pulling her to her feet with what seemed little effort. The hand engulfed her own, making it become small and delicate compared to its strength and size, masculine fingers intertwining with her own feminine limbs._

_Bringing her eyes to meet the owner she was caught by the intense stare of blue eyes flecks of gray sparkling in them. She barely contained a gasp as recognization swept over her._

"_Let me help you." whispered the deep voice._

_She didn't respond simply followed where the person led her through the no longer threatening blackness._

Harry starred down at Hermione lying still as stone on the stark white linen of the hospital wing bed. Madame Pomfery said she would live, but they didn't yet know when she would wake up. It would only be a matter of time. Harry leaned forward his emerald eyes boring holes into Hermione's closed lids as if this would make her suddenly wake up. He didn't understand and he didn't know how much longer he could wait for her to explain.

Did Hermione really feel the need to kill herself? Is that what she was going to do when Ron and him were spying on her? His hands slide over his face rubbing his eyes trying to rid the strain on his sleep deprived eyes. Blinking it felt like his lids were closing over sand, he sighed heavily.

Ron and him had been next to Hermione ever since they were allowed in to see her. Not once leaving her side unless in need of the lavatory. They both hadn't eaten in almost two days and he was sure Madame Pomfery was close to shoving them on hospitals beds, force them to eat while draining sleeping potions down their throats.

He had dozed off once and only for a few short minutes before a snort from Ron startled the both of them gaining a cracked half smile from each boy. His stomach growled voicing its thoughts on the lack of food. Harry groaned, he was famished, but there was no way he would leave Hermione's side. Glancing at Ron he noticed the dark puffy circles under his friends eyes, along with the blank stare currently fixed on Hermione's hand he clutched tenderly in his own bigger one.

It was at that moment that Ginny tentatively opened the massive doors marking the hospital. She fidgeted as she approached them. She too had been checking non-stop on Hermione staying the first night in the hospital. Her eyes roamed the vast wing standing off to the side wringing her hands.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry inquired his brows knitted together.

Ron turned his head up at this, surprised to find Ginny standing there. She still wouldn't meet either boy's eyes.

"Dumbledore sent me." she stated quietly finding her hands intensely fascinating.

"Why is something wrong? What's happened?" Harry started panic setting in.

Ron also seemed on the verge of a break down as he studied the scene before him his eyes glazed over as if not really seeing.

"NO!" shouted Ginny her head shooting up to hold Harry's attention before quickly looking down and clearing her throat, "Nothing is wrong. He wanted me to tell you that considering the amount of pleas from Madame Pomfery to make you bed ridden as well, he believes it's time for you two to take a break."

Ron's eyes narrowed standing up so fast that the chair he had been residing in fell backwards startling Ginny and Harry.

"He expects us to leave our friends side after what happened! I refuse to do it!" shouted Ron his gaze deadly fire flashing behind his eyes.

Harry turned to Ginny nodding his head in agreement with Ron.

She sighed, "He doesn't expect you to leave her just take a break. Go eat, catch some sleep, collect Hermione's homework for her so that when she wakes up she won't be bored to death in this glaringly white place." she finished, leveling both boy's with one look her hands rooted to her hips in a very Molly Weasley fashion.

Harry and Ron looked down realizing it was a wise request both knowing they couldn't go against Dumbledore's word anyway. Their shoulder's sagged in defeat and they let Ginny lead them out of the hospital wing after collecting their things and saying quick promises' of return to Hermione's limp form.

Embers glowed hotly the fire almost completely extinguished, light streaming down the staircase from the windows at the top; it hit the room at odd angles giving off a mournful appearance. Food lay untouched on the coffee table next to balls of crinkled parchment and masses of blacked-out sentences from attempts at homework.

Ink stained hand was stuck securely under a head while the other limply hung off the mid-section. Even breathing came from the strangely unmoving form. If anyone would've touched him they would've thought him dead, shocked at his icy cold body. A sharp '_pop_' sounded from the fireplace and he shot up back uncomfortably straight making it crack.

He winced rubbing the area as his feet swung to support him on the freezing stone. Use to this he picked himself off the couch and surveyed the room around him. He had only left this place to attend classes not bothering to show up for all of them, skipping ones when he didn't feel like attending. As Head Boy, he knew this could get him booted from his position, but Dumbledore seemed preoccupied with the status of the hospitalized Head Girl sparring him to worry over being noticed.

It's not like he cared about the stupid Mudblood, he didn't want people to peg him as the cause. So, as a precaution, he avoided anyone besides a scarce few friends when trapped in the matter of socializing. Blaise had noticed his sudden change in behavior and had more than a couple times questioned him. Draco only came up with the lame excuse that he was worn out from some pressing commitments.

Rubbing a hand across the back of his neck Draco remembered the reason to his disturbed sleep; he had had a strange dream and couldn't shake the oddity of it. A hand ruffled his blonde locks reminding him he had yet to shower; though at the thought of scalding hot water, he hurried to the bathroom anticipating the relaxing feel of being clean.

Stepping out of the now steam filled bathroom Draco went to his room a towel loosely wrapped around his torso his wet hair falling around his face as a few stray drips of water slide down his toned chest. Upon reaching his closet, he grabbed a plain white tee and threw on a pair of dark wash baggy jeans.

He stepped out onto his balcony relishing in the feel of the wind wiping his hair against his face shirt rippling with the force of the gale. His practically dried hair fell softly settling in his eyes as the wind died down. Looking down over the railing he now knew he would never think of suicide again after seeing the way Granger's body was crumpled on the ground.

It wasn't a solution, it showed he quite, it showed weakness, most of all he would be pitied. The one thing he didn't want was pity. Another gust of wind hit him and he let it wash over him taking all thoughts of suicide with it leaving a sense of freedom. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile as he turned slipping on his converse before leaving the Heads Dorms for the first time in two days, when he didn't have class.

It was lunch time on the third day when Dumbledore came to see how Hermione was doing. Standing at the foot of her bed with Professor McGonagall next to him he noticed Hermione's fingers twitch. He was no longer paying attention to what Madame Pomfery was saying and she followed where his attention had gone to. That's when all three witnessed Hermione's arm move over as if it struggled against invisible barriers to lift.

McGonagall was sent to fetch Harry, Ron, and Ginny so that they might be around to witness Hermione wake. It wasn't even a full five minutes before all three burst threw the heavy wood doors making a bee line for Hermione's bed a cat leaping after them before transforming into a very out of breath Professor McGonagall.

First one eye opened, then the other both squinting against the assaulting light. She heard voices above her and recognized the sound of them. Harry stood to her right, she observed, with Ginny next to him while Ron was to her left. Three voices came from the foot of her bead which she knew where Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfery, and Professor Dumbledore.

A sudden hush befell the group noticing the now open eyes of Hermione who was presently lifting herself into a sitting position. Immediately Harry and Ron helped her while Ginny fluffed the pillows behind her for better support and comfort.

Then she was gasping for air as three people lunged at her administering bone crushing hugs. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes at the thought of never seeing them again realizing how much they loved her. When they pulled back silly grins were splattered across Harry and Ron's faces Ginny sporting a cheery smile, but watery blue eyes. Hermione gave a huge smile back thankful she had somehow survived so she could be with them.

Someone cleared their throat and the four turned to notice a grinning McGonagall, a smiling Dumbledore a new twinkle in his eye, and a happy Madame Pomfery before brushing by them all quickly looking over Hermione.

"Well Miss Granger it seems you have finally decided to wake up." said Dumbledore.

She beamed at him replying, "It appears so sir."

"We're all glad to see you in good health considering the circumstances that brought you here." Dumbledore stated a sadness overshadowing his face, "Perhaps you could tell us how this happened." He finished gesturing to her lying in bed.

She blushed looking down at her hands residing in her lap. She could feel all eyes on her. Hear the baited breaths of her friends as they awaited her response.

Clearing her throat Hermione spoke, "I was up in the Astronomy Tower doing some research. I had read up on a few things concerning the cycle of the sun and I was recording data on a scroll of parchment when I dropped my quill on the ground. I bent to pick it up and when I looked back at the ledge the scroll was slipping over the edge of the tower. I hadn't meant to lean so far over the edge when grabbing for it and before I knew it I was falling, then everything went black."

She met the gaze of the occupants waiting for their reaction. The Professors and healer accepted the explanation nodding sadly.

Dumbledore spoke again, "Next time Miss Granger you should be more careful up on that tower." A piercing gaze fixed on her.

She nodded her head looking down ashamed, but not from his reprimding, from lying to people who so obviously cared about her. McGonagall was sharing the same look as Dumbledore, but Hermione knew they both felt bad for her and happy to see her awake. Madame Pomfery seemed to be busy still most likely going to make her down some nasty potions.

No one questioned what had happened to the parchment for there were various ways it could've disappeared. None of it was of consequence anyway. All that mattered was she had lived. At that moment Madame Pomfery was by her side popping open a bottle of sleeping draught. Before she could pour a glance, Hermione shook her head.

The healer raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to speak, when Dumbledore interrupted the exchange.

"Poppy I think Miss Granger might like to catch up with her friends for a while." said Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfery turned to him silently resigning, "Fine, you have one hour." she stated sternly looking at the four before leaving to her office.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had already left leaving the four plenty of time to catch up.

Word got around fast that Hermione had woken up and the story behind the Head Girls tumble from the tower spread. Dinner was finishing up, the hall a buzz with conversation of the Head Girl. Smiles graced everyone's features except for, of course, the Slytherins who all grumbled over the news.

Pansy was half sitting in Draco's lap during dinner. He had taken his last sip of pumpkin juice planning on meeting up with Blaise in the Slytherin common room for a game of wizard's chess, when he felt a deep urge to go check on her. This was ridiculous! Why should he care about the Mudblood Granger?

Nevertheless these thoughts didn't squash the urge, and he soon found himself standing from the Slytherin table, making Pansy fall and the whole table laugh at her, striding from the Great Hall. This wasn't out of the ordinary so no attention was paid to the Slytherin Prince's exit.

He knew Potter and the Weasley's wouldn't be there right now having seen them still at the Gryffindor table when he left. This would mean the only people in the hospital wing would be Madame Pomfery and Granger. Draco had no idea why he was compelled to go, but he figured it wouldn't hurt and no one would be around to witness such an act from him. He would be safe.

He pushed open one of the heavy doors slipping in quietly. He immediately noticed that the door to Madame Pomfery's office was closed and she was engrossed in a book with a half naked overly buff guy on the cover holding a girl firmly to his side leaning down as if they were about to share in a passionate kiss. A box of chocolate treats lay open next to her and he watched as she reached for another.

Silently he passed the small window and went to the only occupied bed in the wing. The curtains were shut making him rethink being here when something clattered causing someone behind the curtains to swear. A smirk formed on his face letting out a snide comment as he pulled the thin white linen back.

"Granger I thought you didn't use such language. After all, as Head's we have a responsibility to set an example for the other students to follow." His trademark smirk plastered across his face.

Hermione's head shot up, eyes wide, as she took in who was standing at the end of her bed leaning against the frame arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked deciding against being sly.

Draco only raised one of his eyebrows in a most annoying fashion, at least in Hermione's opinion, taking his time responding.

"I had to see if the Head Girl was feeling better. We have become such close friends." he said sarcasm dripping in his statement.

Hermione rolled her eyes paying attention to her book once again simply stating, "You saw so you can go."

Draco was surprised by her sudden dismissal. Normally he wouldn't even come, but since he did he hadn't expect to be treated as such. Thinking he could banter her a bit, annoy her about how he would have to take care of duties for some time until she recovered, yet none of this came. He frowned in frustration at being ignored. An idea popped into his head at that moment deciding to act on it.

"So have they found out?" he asked rather conversationally.

Hermione's head wiped around to stare horror splayed across her face as he busied himself reading a few of the cards scattered amongst the gifts left for her.

"What?" her voice barely came out as a whisper.

Not paying attention he examined one of the packages setting it back down.

"You know about the Astronomy Tower." stated Draco studying her reaction out of the corner of his eye.

She swallowed hard, "What do you mean?"

"Come now Granger. You must know what I'm talking about." a devilish grin was on his face his steely eyes peering at her through his hair.

Her hands gripped the book she had been reading so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"Yes, I told them. A scroll of parchment I had been working on had started to slip over the edge. I reached to far and now I'm here." finished Hermione gaining her composure.

"Interesting." Draco stated.

"What?" Hermione asked getting rather annoyed that he hadn't left.

"There was no parchment around the tower." replied Draco.

"Someone probably picked it up." Hermione simply stated.

Draco snorted trying to contain a laugh, "Why would anyone want your notes?"

"Someone could've thrown it away. It doesn't matter anyway. It's gone." Hermione answered.

He quirked a brow at this statement studying her more closely, "Granger doesn't care about lost notes. That's a shock."

Hermione glared coldly at him wishing he would've left after she had dismissed him.

"Anyway, I have important matters to attend to. What with no one to share the duties with it really makes things tough." he said a satisfied smirk on his face at her look of anger.

Not waiting to hear what she said he left the wing intending on finding Blaise for that game of chess.

She growled in frustration at Malfoy's retreating back. What right did he think he had! Strutting in here only to be a pompous git! Then his suggestion to her intent behind the Astronomy Tower unnerved her. What had he been getting at? He couldn't possibly know. This was absurd! Throwing the book on the table she viciously slammed her piece of parchment and began to violently write her essay due in History of Magic.

Two days later Hermione was set free from the hospital wing with Madame Pomfery telling her if she didn't feel ok to report straight to her. Hermione nodded her head yes dutifully before hurrying to the Gryffindor common room to surprise Harry, Ron, and Ginny with her new found freedom, from the hospital and from herself.

Hermione had decided she would change. A whole 360 degrees from what she currently had been sporting as her life. She was going to put this past summer behind her and move on. It was time to stop wallowing in the past to embrace the present. In no time she was standing in front of the portrait entrance suddenly giddy with excitement as she said the password and sprang into the common room.

A hush filled the common room every eye on who had stepped through the threshold. Then a wave of cries rose and she was engulfed by her house everyone rejoicing she had recovered so quickly. Harry and Ron reached her first big bears hugs from the both of them followed by another death grip hug of Ginny's. Hermione couldn't stop smiling; it felt so good to be loved.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey readers! Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I was having writers block. So here you go and I promise to update soon since I don't have anything to do for a while!

**Chapter 15**

Christmas was now only two weeks away and everybody was feeling the pressure to make mad dashes to Hogsmead. Hermione had been turning around her life faster than she thought imaginable. Her dad noticed how upbeat she seemed through her letters and she even mentioned reconciling with her mom. She had gotten her eating habits under control were she ate a healthy balanced diet and now she was interested in starting up a regular work out schedule instead of the sporadic runs to release pent up emotions.

The girl's night with Ginny had been a blast and Hermione had brought up the topic of cleaning out her wardrobe for something fresh. Ginny had been ecstatic about this news immediately telling Hermione she couldn't get any new clothes without her present. They planned to clear her wardrobe and go shopping for her new look the Hogsmead trip that led to the week before Christmas. They had both decided it would make a nice surprise to everyone before they headed home for the holidays.

Hermione thought this was a wonderful step for her. It opened up new doors for her; a clean slate. Part of her change was making more time for her friends. The trio had become inseparable as of late except for the boys off to Quidditch practice and Hermione's head duties. It would've seemed that everything was perfect, that is for one little detail; Malfoy.

Ginny laid on her stomach flipping through magazines amoung Hermione's abundance of plush pillows and fuzzy blankets. She looked up from a picture of the latest dress robes to see Hermione having nearly cleared her closet of every last item she intended to give away. Ginny had to admit she was impressed and surprisingly shocked by Hermione's statement. She wondered about her reasoning behind the fresh wardrobe, but didn't dare bring it up.

"So…whose coming to take your clothes?" asked Ginny.

"Dobby offered to bring the clothes to a shelter for me considering we aren't allowed to leave the grounds without Dumbledore's permission. Something as trivial as dropping off clothes doesn't seem a worthy reason to leave them." replied Hermione currently lost behind a pile of oversized t-shirts.

"I thought you didn't believe in using house elves for labor." Ginny said an amused smile displayed across her face.

Hermione frowned, "I don't, it's a trade. Dobby drops off my clothes and I knit a new emerald hat for him. His old one mysteriously disappeared."

Ginny laughed at that knowing full well a student had more likely thrown away the distorted mass of yarn.

"What do you find so funny?" Hermione asked head popping up from her current hunched position.

Ginny just shook her head with a smile before returning her attention to the magazine splayed on the sheets. Hermione huffed, a frown covering her features as she diligently finished so her and Ginny could head off for a day of shopping. An hour later the two girls were ready to go and exiting Hogwarts grounds for Hogsmead.

Hermione and Ginny stumbled out of the third store they had visited already loaded down with so many bags they found it difficult to walk. Hermione nearly tripped making Ginny burst into a fresh fit of giggles. They couldn't help but feel tired and decided to make a quick pit stop at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione could barely clear the doorway and Ginny found herself with the same problem. Soon the girls found a booth, which they filled to the gills.

"Hello ladies what can I get you today?" asked Madame Rosemerta eyeing the mound of bags.

Hermione smiled, "One butterbeer and a caesar salad with chicken strips."

"And make that another butterbeer with a hamburger and chips." said Ginny.

"Alright I'll bring those butterbeers right away." replied Rosemerta.

"Thanks." the girls said in unison.

With Rosemerta a good distance away Ginny turned to Hermione studying her closely.

"Hermione why the sudden change?"

"What?" Hermione asked startled.

"Why do you want to change how you look?" repeated Ginny.

"I'm ready for one. Sometimes you just know it's time to reinvent yourself a bit." answered Hermione.

Ginny nodded knowing exactly what she was getting at. At that moment their butterbeers were set in front of them and the girls relished in a frothy sip of the refreshing drink. Conversation flowed between the two getting lost in the events of the day enjoying having time to catch up.

Draco lounged in the Slytherin common room after spending a few hours in Hogsmead with Blaise and Nott. So far he had been having a good day. Blaise, Theo, and him were all joking with each other enjoying the relative emptiness of the dungeons. With the upcoming break all the boys felt the shadow of the holidays at home creeping up on them. They may never admit it, but none of them wanted to be Death Eaters and found solace in one another; a main reason behind their close friendship.

Over the year Draco had slowly detached himself from Pansy who quickly hooked up with another seventh year Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle were often missing since the two found they easily intimidated the first years letting Draco move on from being their leader. A feeling of contentment flowed through him showing in his relaxed position on the black leather couch. The group of boys were currently involved in a game of Exploding Snape, laughing and enjoying the simplicity of the day.

"So did you guys hear about how a group of house elves were taking all of Grangers clothes? Apparently she is giving them to a shelter, but the house elves didn't know what that was so they had to go ask Dumbledore." Blaise stated.

"A shelter for what?" asked Draco.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

Theo sighed rolling his eyes, "It's a shelter that takes old clothes and sells them to people for lower prices so the less fortunate can get clothes."

Draco and Blaise looked at him in surprise.

"What I take Muggle Studies." stated Theo.

"I don't know why anyone would want her clothes. They are absolutely disgraceful. Infact they shouldn't even be considered clothes. That girl has no style whatsoever. They would be better off burned." said Draco.

At this Blaise laughed while Theo rolled his eyes.

"Well then maybe she is looking to change that." replied Theo.

"Yeah, I read in some magazine, don't give me that look my mom made me come with her to her salon," said Blaise at the looks he was receiving from the other boys, "Anyway, as I was saying, there was this article about how this girl went through a really traumatic experience and afterwards she started changing her whole life. She changed her job, how she treated her family, friends, and others in general, she became more outgoing, she even changed her appearance. Within a month time everyone was saying she seemed happier and the psychologist she was seeing said she was on the right track for a full recovery. By the end of the year she had a boyfriend who she was already talking about marriage with and she only went to the psychologist once a month. She wrote that now five years later it was the best decision she had made."

"I doubt Granger could ever change her ways." said Draco.

"I wouldn't be so sure. She already has changed a lot this year. I mean she was kinda different when we came back to school, but ever since the Astronomy Tower she has...she is back to how she was last year." Blaise said.

Theo nodded his head in agreement.

Draco shook his head, "That doesn't mean anything except for the fact that we now have to deal with the same old annoying bushy haired bookworm." replied Draco.

"You know her hair really isn't that bushy anymore." stated Theo.

"What do you fancy her or something?" teased Draco a smirk crossing his features.

"No, I'm just saying you seem to be the only guy who is blind to that fact that the bookworm has changed." replied Theo.

"No kidding. Granger has gotten hot. Have you seen her body?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked repulsed, "Ugh that is disgusting."

"No it's not. It's the truth." replied Blaise as Theo began to softly chuckle at Draco's reaction.

Draco shuddered as if that got his point across.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if you two ended up together." stated Theo making his next move.

Draco looked up at him startled, grabbing Theo's drink and sniffing it.

"Someone must have slipped you something because there is no other explanation for why you are so delusional." Draco said shaking his head at the absurd statement.

Theo sighed, "Come on, you two are complete opposites which is exactly why you will end up together."

"I have to agree with Theo on this one. You guys are so opposite that you are actually very similar. She is communism and you are fascism." injected Blaise.

"Oh thanks." replied Draco rolling his eyes scrutinizing his next move.

Theo and Blaise laughed knowing that their statements bothered Draco.

"You can't deny the truth." continued Blaise.

Draco glanced at Blaise, then the drink in front of him, before glancing back at the darker skinned boy.

"Were you both drugged? There is no way Granger and me would or will ever be together. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Even more ridiculous than Snape dancing the waltz with a broomstick." replied Draco.

They all broke into laughter at the visual painted for them before resuming their game and playful banter.

Ginny and Hermione had caught one of the last carriages out of Hogsmead having finally finished shopping. By the time they had visited their fifth store they had to shrink their bags so that they could actually walk. Hermione was armed with a whole new wardrobe and a dress for the Christmas ball. Ginny had also bought her dress and the duo were bouncing with anticipation to wear them.

Hermione couldn't wait to wear one of her new outfits tomorrow since they didn't have classes due to the teachers taking an extra day to catch up on grading. Ginny had already dubbed herself in charge of picking it out and knowing Ginny she had the outfit planned at that very moment.

She turned her head to gaze out the window watching the scenery slowly roll by. Lately she had been flouting on cloud nine. Everything seemed to be going so perfectly well not everything, but emotionally Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt the amount of joy that filled her every fiber. It still amazed her how quickly she had been able to change her thought process, her feelings.

It all had to do with her being ready to change. She hadn't been ready to put things behind her, to move on, but now she couldn't have been happier that she had finally started to recover, in what she thought to be a very swift and positive recovery. Hermione still scolded herself for being so trivial. Everyone has problems and if was selfish of her to think hers were so much greater than others that she should be allowed to take her life. No one should take their life. It wasn't a solution to anything, only leaving more pain and grief in your wake for loved ones to take care of.

She shook her head riding herself of the morbid thoughts to focus on the good day she had been enjoying. Looking across the carriage Hermione studied Ginny. She was currently gazing out the window playing with a strand of her long silky red hair a sure sign that she was thinking about something. The girl was beautiful and wasn't dumb to that fact, neither were the guys at Hogwarts. Hermione wondered if Ginny had any idea that Harry had many times tried to tell the fiery young witch his feelings for her.

Hermione knew that Ginny had feelings for Harry being at the receiving end of many of the girl's rants about how blind the boy who lived was. Hermione couldn't help thinking that both of them were blind. If only one of them would perk up the courage and blurt out the truth. After all they were Gryffindor's; they are supposed to be brave.

At that moment the carriage came to a stop startling both of the girls and they quickly gathered their bags before hopping out practically skipping to Hermione's dorm in excitement.

Harry and Ron stood in the pitch changing rooms. The two had been practicing together before heading to dinner. Harry was setting his broom in his cubby when he felt Ron's gaze on him. Turning his head Harry was met by a contemplative expression residing on Ron's face the boy leaning against the cubbies arms crossed. He waited for Ron to speak, but when it became obvious Harry would have to initiate the conversation he sighed finishing putting everything away.

"What Ron?" asked Harry.

"I was thinking." answered Ron.

"About what?" asked Harry.

"You like Ginny." stated Ron.

Harry blushed looking down at his feet shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"You should tell her." continued Ron.

Harry looked up in surprise to see Ron smiling.

"Don't seem so surprised. You are my best mate and she is my sister. I may not like the idea of her dating, but I would rather it be someone I knew would treat her the way she should be treated." replied Ron.

Harry grinned a silly smile gracing his features, "Thanks Ron."

Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder as they made their way back inside Hogwarts, "No problem, but if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you the most brutal way you can possibly imagine."

Harry laughed and Ron joined in pinning Harry with a serious look upon calming themselves.

"I would never hurt her." answered Harry a genuine expression of love shown in his eyes.

"Good." stated Ron and the two continued on their way to the Great Hall.

Hermione dropped the armful of bags on her bed Ginny depositing her bags there as well. Hermione had started to head towards the door considering both girls knew it was dinner time, but stopped when she realized Ginny was rummaging through the bags.

"What are you doing Ginny?" inquired Hermione.

"Hermione you are going to be completely transformed tonight not tomorrow." stated Ginny pulling out clothes.

She removed the tags and started gathering up make-up and other beauty products setting them up on Hermione's desk.

"But Ginny, are you sure?" Hermione was nervous about the transformation.

Suddenly all the confidence she had been feeling left her. What if people didn't like it? What if Harry and Ron hated it? What if people thought she was trying to hard? What if she looked bad? Maybe it would've been better to keep her old clothes. The moment that thought crossed her mind she banished the thought. No, it was going to be fine. Who cared what people thought? She hadn't before why should that change now?

Ginny shot her a quick glance still busy with the beauty products.

"Sit."

Hermione complied, sitting straight in the chair and patiently waited as Ginny went to work.

Dinner had started fifteen minutes ago and there was no sign of Hermione or Ginny. Harry and Ron kept glancing around the room keeping an eye out for them. They hadn't mentioned skipping dinner. Harry was on his thirteenth scan of the Great Hall when the big doors began to open. Both Ron and Harry's attention snapped towards the doors their food forgotten as they waited to see if it was Hermione and Ginny. The sight that greeted the boys shocked them their mouths falling open.

Ginny was the first to enter the Great Hall a triumphant expression on her face. She turned around motioning for someone to follow. When it seemed that person refused she put her hands on her hips and disappeared slightly, yanking someone behind her. Ginny started towards the Gryffindor table as someone else appeared from the doors.

Hermione stood outside the Great Hall wringing her hands. Ginny was coaxing her towards the doors and had just slipped through. When the red head realized she hadn't followed she came back out and pulled her through the doors.

Everyone was watching her and the hall had gone still. She could've sworn you could hear a pin drop. Mentally she forced her hands to her sides lifted her head and confidently walked to sit by Ginny who was smiling back at her. The minute she was seated the hall erupted in whispers. Hermione acted as if nothing was out of the usual as she filled her plate with food.

Her hair fell in soft loose ringlets down her back and a light coating of make-up graced her features using natural tones to accent her eyes, lips, and cheekbones. She was wearing a pair of dark wash low riser flares with a light brown suede belt and a cream color peasant like top that tied in the back. It was v-necked and the way the ties came down in the front helped to accent her figure along with the pair of jeans complimenting her long legs. A pair of simple thin leather strapped flip flops completed the look with simple silver dangle earrings.

"Hermione you look…" began Ron.

"You look amazing." said Harry smiling at her.

Hermione beamed back, "Thank you Harry."

"You look like a model!" blurted Ron.

Hermione laughed along with Ginny.

"That's because she finally let me show her that she doesn't have to do a lot to look presentable." replied Ginny with a grin.

"Hey, I looked presentable! I just wasn't fashionable." grumbled Hermione.

All throughout the rest of dinner, Hermione could feel people watching her. Even the teachers, she noticed were glancing at her. When she looked at Dumbledore she was startled to see him staring back at her a bright twinkle in his eye before he winked. She smiled and blushed at the positive reactions everyone had on her change of appearance. Something she defiantly noticed was the fact that more than a couple of guys had tried to look through the slightly see through diamond design at the bottom of the v-neck in her shirt.

Draco had been busy eating his chicken breast while in a heated debate with Blaise and Theo over who would win the upcoming Quidditch game when they noticed the Great Hall doors open. There were always the occasional stragglers, but rarely ever this late. Everyone was curious to see what student had been so preoccupied. When the youngest Weasley appeared Draco only rolled his eyes about to go back to his chicken when her motions caught his attention. Someone else was with her.

As the figured appeared from behind the huge heavy doors silence swept the hall. Draco was sure he was dreaming. There was no way that could be Granger. He quickly scanned the Gryffindor table spotting Potty and Weasel he noticed that Granger was not with them. No, that was impossible. There was no way Granger could look….hot! Wait, what? He did not just think that.

'_Granger is not hot.'_

Despite thinking it he couldn't take his eyes from her and he wasn't the only one. Everyone was watching as she made her way to sit next to the youngest Weasley and began eating. He picked up his fork and looked at Blaise and Theo both sporting similar looks. The bookworm really had changed.

**A/N: **Well there it is! I hope you liked it! I know it was a boring chapter and really more of a filler than anything else, but I swear the next chapter will be more exciting!...hopefully. Please Review! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update again. My schedule has just been so hectic and only recently calmed down. I hope to start updating more recently now that I have time. Try to bear with me as I try to remember everything that I have written since it's been so long.

**Chapter 16**

Hermione leisurely walked down the stairs to her common room. She had just finished organizing and putting away all her new clothes. All she wanted to do now was curl up with a good book tucked into an oversized chair next to the warm fire. Her present book of interest was over the ancient arts of Indonesian alchemists. It was fascinating how the experiments tested by these alchemists affected portions of the wizarding world.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed she wasn't the only occupant. Draco sat in one of the chairs eyes fixed on the fire sitting as if he was waiting for someone. It was like he knew she was in the room because she noticed him cock his head to the side like he was listening. Hermione was about to turn around and head back up the stairs, but he stopped her.

"Don't leave on my account Granger. On the contrary I need to speak with you." formally stated Draco.

Caught off guard Hermione hesitantly made her way to the other chair.

"What do you need to speak with me about?" Hermione inquired.

"First, that it's nice to see you have finally rid yourself of the oversized t-shirts you wore and have decided to try and be presentable." started Draco.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Was he complementing her? She wasn't quite certain choosing to wait for him to continue.

"Second, you said you would tell me about your nightmares after you had time to think. I think the couple of weeks you have had are sufficient." finished Draco.

Shock slammed Hermione's mind sending it racing. She had forgotten about the nightmares. Actually, she hadn't experienced one since she had woken up in the hospital. Realizing this, she knew she was due to have another soon. Bringing her trance she had fixed on her hands, Hermione met Draco's patient, yet expecting stare. One of his eyebrows was raised as a way to prompt her to begin.

"I believe our agreement for Head Duties…"

Draco cut her off, "This agreement was made afterwards and so has become apart of the previous agreement."

"Say's who?" shot Hermione.

"Granger you said my name! I have a right to know!" Draco snapped.

"No, you're wrong. That gives you no right." she calmly stated trying not to get into another argument with him.

"Yes, I do." he growled through his teeth.

"And why would you think that?" Hermione asked glaring at him.

"The way you said it….Granger obviously something unpleasant occurred in your dreams and part of it had to do with me." answered Draco.

Hermione sighed, "Your right. They aren't pleasant and you were in it."

Draco waited for her to continue, but realized that was the end of what she had to say.

"And?" prompted Draco.

"And nothing." she replied.

"Argh! Come on Granger! If there was nothing else how come you clung onto me BOTH times after you had one of your nightmares?" he yelled anger rising.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. There was no way she would be able to continue to look at him. She could already feel the blush on her cheeks at his comment. Anger began to rise within her at the fact that he wouldn't leave it alone. She had hoped he had forgotten, but of course Malfoy was the one guy who actually remembered things! Suddenly, a hand was under her chin and masculine fingers made her head yank back and meet Draco Malfoy's silvery blue pools.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat and mentally cursed herself for having this reaction to him. She had thought she had gotten over this little whatever that she had been feeling. There hadn't been anything anyway, so why was her heart pounding furiously and a zoo deciding to throw a party in her stomach?

"Will you look at me?" he said his hand still firmly holding her chin.

Hermione felt the tears begin to well and tried to blink them back before he noticed. Unfortunately, he was to close not to notice. His grip loosened his eyes searching her. At that moment she lost it. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she tore her chin from his grip trying to free herself from his presence, but he stopped her the minute she stood to leave. His hand had shot out and grabbed her by the waist keeping her firmly planted in front of him.

Frustrated, Hermione whirled at him hitting him in the chest as a fresh wave of tears took her.

"I hate you!" she shouted.

Draco stood there still staring down at her his grip on her waist never faltered. He didn't know why he cared. He had stopped his little thing he had been entertaining. Hadn't he? He gazed down at the sobbing girl and felt a swell of protectiveness and pain creep into a corner of his heart.

"You aren't supposed to have this affect on me! I shouldn't care about you! I hate you! We are enemies! It's all because of those stupid dreams! Those stupid dreams and then you and your stupid mood swings! But that is what you do! It's why we hate each other! It's why I hate you! I shouldn't care when you die in my dream! That stupid reoccurring dream! I shouldn't feel like my world disappeared before my eyes! I shouldn't feel like I could never love again! I shouldn't care that Voldemort killed you! I hate you!" screamed Hermione starting to rant as her emotions overtook her.

Draco stared surprised at everything she had just said. She hit him again and made to run. He grabbed her with both of his hands this time, one gripping her waist the other gripping her arm. She shook her head looking up at him tears still pouring down her face. He had no idea what to do all he knew was that he didn't want her to leave.

"Let me go." Hermione lamely stated voice thick and barely audible.

"No." Draco softly said.

Hermione broke into a fresh batch of tears then and buried her head in his chest. He pulled her closer to him as she clung tighter to his shirt. He felt her tears begin to soak through his black button down. Finally, Hermione calmed herself and pulled back sniffling loudly.

"Sorry." whispered Hermione her voice hoarse from crying.

"Don't be." he whispered.

"Why are you being understanding?" inquired Hermione trying to stop herself from crying.

His arms tightened around her one coming up to cup her face he gently whipped away her tears, "Because, you just told me something you obviously didn't want to, and has been haunting you for however long you have been having them."

Hermione laughed, but it came out sounding more like a choked sob. Her eyes lifted locking with his beautiful silvery orbs. She felt it become hard to breath again and didn't scold herself when she thought about him kissing her. She wanted him to kiss her and she didn't currently care if she should want that or not. Before she could stop herself she blurted out what her mind was screaming.

"Kiss me."

Draco froze. Did she really just say what he thought she did? Did Hermione Granger ask him to kiss her? He stared at her in a mixture of shock and surprise. Hermione was as shocked and surprised as he was, and angry at herself for her loss of common sense. What the hell was she thinking?

"What?"

Hermione was about to make up some lame excuse, but realized what she had said was true. She wanted him to kiss her. Whether it was smart or not and whether she regretted it later or not, she didn't want to think for once and when he kissed her she didn't. It was like her body reacted on its own accord. She wanted him to kiss her.

"Kiss me."

Draco stared at her incredulously. He had heard her right, but that didn't help him. Confusion filled his mind, despite the fact that he actually wanted to kiss her back. His grip slightly tightened on her watching her reaction.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

She leaned into him; her hands still resting on his chest were she had placed them to push away, "Yes."

He shook his head, "We will regret it."

'_When had it become we?' thought Draco. _

"I don't care." answered Hermione.

Draco studied her. Her eyes were read and puffy from crying, tear streaks stained her checks. She seemed to be drained and in need of a good night sleep and he couldn't think of a time she had looked more beautiful.

'_When did I think she was beautiful?' _

His thumb stroked her cheek his gaze intent on her, never wavering from her honey brown eyes right as he captured her lips. It was slower more tentative than their previous meaningless kisses. Upon feeling her respond to him, Draco became more confident and the kiss became more passionate. Her hands found there way into his hair like the previous times. It was just another meaningless kiss he told himself.

She pulled closer to him then and he lost himself. He deepened the kiss becoming rougher. He bit her lower lip causing her to give a small yelp before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His hand moved back to her waist pulling her tightly against him sliding his hands up and down her sides. He heard her moan and he moved his mouth to her jaw trailing down her neck.

She began to turn him around and he complied to far gone to notice that she had also started backing him up until the back of his legs collided with the chair making him fall. He watched as she straddled his lap her hands going back to his hair as their lips met again in a searing kiss. They were getting heated and his hand had begun to sneak up her shirt when suddenly she pulled back.

They were both panting heavily not quite understanding what had happened. The fact that they had both willing participated in such an act startled them, yet neither moved from their current position.

"Um…I think it would be better if we forgot about this." stated Hermione breaking the growing silence.

'_What had she been thinking? This was getting out of hand. She needed to stop whatever little thing she was feeling. It wasn't right. Forgetting about this will be the first step.' _thought Hermione.

Draco nodded his head and cleared his throat, "Right, this will never happen again."

It was more confirming what both were simultaneously thinking. It was getting unhealthy, the little game they had been playing. Whether it was to one up the other or something else didn't matter, the fact was that it needed to stop. Nothing good could come from it and they both knew that. They were confirming that neither one of them would cross the boundary again.

Hermione quickly got off and straightened her clothes, fixed her hair, and gave a slight nod before leaving. Draco got up from the chair and righted his clothes absentmindedly running his hand threw his hair. This was good. Now they really could focus solely on Head Duties.

It was the week of the Christmas ball and Hermione was stressed out of her mind. She was happy to say she hadn't worked herself up to the point were she would've broken down if one more thing was added to her plate, which she credited to the fact that she hadn't had a single dream since being released from the hospital. Even though a voice in her head kept saying it was coming, she was in an infinitely better mood. Many noticed the Head Girl always seemed upbeat and happy, even on occasion put homework aside to relax with her friends by the edge of the lake or to visit Hagrid.

Outside the wind blew snow up in the air like a white blanket that drifted across the ground stinging any exposed flesh and turning it red with cold. Hermione was bundled in a pair of baggy sweats and sweatshirt reading Oxford University; a pair of thin black gloves covered her numb hands and a green hat covered her ears as she continued on her morning run. She had barely a fourth of a mile before she reached the entrance of the grey castle decorated with snow and ice. Her running shoes were soaked through and each step sounded with a _squish squash_ over the crunch of snow. She thanked Merlin when she made out the gigantic double doors for it had been a good hour and a half since she last felt anything in her feet.

The wave of heat that washed over Hermione upon opening one of the huge doors sent a shiver down her spine. The contrast of icy cold to sweltering heat made her face tingle and her body feel as if it was being pricked by needles. Wincing with each step she decided to jog up to her dorm so she could sit in front of the blazing fire warming her feet as a steamy cup of cider warmed her hands. A wistful sigh escaped her mouth, a dreamy expression on her face.

Hermione knew her friends were right about using a warming spell on herself since she insisted on running outside, but they didn't understand that feeling the elements was half the fun, half the reason. If she couldn't feel, then how was she supposed to know whether she could feel; that was one thing that had drastically changed Hermione's life. She wanted to enjoy every possible moment of her life and how could she do that if she didn't take the time to enjoy it. The future was important, but that doesn't mean you should miss out on the here and now.

She quickly said the password and continued her jog up the stairs. Stripping down to her knickers, Hermione changed into a pair of dry sweats with one of her dad's old flannel shirts. Recently, a kitchen had been added onto the Heads Dorm because Hermione would frequently miss meals to finish up homework, study, or make finishing touches on planes for the ball. Opening the fridge she grabbed the jug of apple cider and poured a hefty amount into an oversized mug casting a heating spell on it until it was at just the right temperature. Her fuzzy socks she adorned looked more like slippers as she propped her feet on a couple of pillows before the crackling fire.

She raised the mug to her mouth letting the steam roll up from the hot liquid and swirl over her frozen face. Taking a small sip, she let her eyes shut feeling the warm cider move down her throat accompanied by the sweet fruity taste of a crisp fresh apple. The silence was refreshing and she let herself rest her head back against the chair cushion. She had a good fifteen minutes until it was necessary to leave for the Great Hall. Hermione contented herself by remaining where she was to finish the sticky sweet liquid before heading to her room to change.

She had spent practically no time showering and cleaning up when she checked the time and noticed that she had two minutes to breakfast. Quickly, Hermione slipped on a pair of form fitting dark wash jeans with a thin emerald sweater that accented her nice body. A long gold chained necklace holding an assortment of charms bunched at the end stopped right above her belly button. She zipped up her pointed black boots with the skinny heel since she felt like wearing heels, but wanted something she would be comfortable in during the day; after all it was Saturday and she planned to spend the day with Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

She arrived for breakfast with just enough time to sit before Ginny had entered through the double doors. Grabbing the jar of blackberry jam, Hermione smeared the substance onto the golden brown slice of toast resting on the edge of her plate since the bacon and eggs already present took up most of the room. Ginny sat down next to Hermione and began filling her own plate after saying a brief 'good morning.' Ginny wasn't a morning person and preferred to be silent until after having finished her morning cup of coffee. Hermione smiled and nodded in acknowledgement trying to conceal a mouthful of semi-chewed eggs.

Harry and Ron plopped down on the bench across from them slouching over their plates they blindly grabbed at the food around them. Harry was bleary eyed and paid little attention to what was on his fork, while Ron was almost asleep on top of his plate, she could already make out the beginnings of a snore. She nearly laughed at the shape of the lot of them, but instead let a smile creep over her features.

Observing the rest of the Hall, Hermione watched students chat and eat planning their activities for the day. Many girls were discussing how excited they were for the ball, trying to decide between what hairstyle they should choose and whether the shoes they had picked up really did compliment their dress or not. As her eyes came to rest on the Slytherin table she immediately spotted Malfoy sitting next to Blaise with Crabbe and Goyle across from him along with Pansy's half draped form as she tried to gain Malfoy's attention.

Studying him from afar Hermione noticed he seemed rather relaxed, he certainly was in his element, but what she noticed more was what he was looked like and she wasn't the only girl who noticed. His hair had grown longer so that it covered his eyes slightly almost like he was peering at you adding serious brownie points to his mysterious bad boy reputation amoung the girls. Instead of his usual formal attire, he wore tight dark jeans with a light blue t-shirt beneath a gray hoodie he had left unzipped, a pair of converse as footwear. The outfit looked godly on him, the light blue a perfect combination with his pale skin and platinum blonde hair bringing out his blue grey eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but be stunned that Malfoy was wearing casual clothing that looked, according to her muggle friends, skater. No wonder he was consider the Slytherin Sex God when he looks like that, Godly was the only word that could describe him.

'_Wait what? I did not just think that!' Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust._

'_I thought it was Head Duties only?'_

'_You again! And it is only Head Duties. That doesn't mean that I can't acknowledge when he looks good in an outfit.'_

'_Of course you can. I never said you couldn't.'_

Hermione was broken from her thoughts from a hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Are your eggs cold?"

Shaking her head to clear herself of her previous thoughts, Hermione looked up to meet the gazes of her three friends.

"No, no, I was just thinking of things I still need to do before the ball." replied Hermione going back to her food to reassure them.

"Hermione I'm sure it will be spectacular." said Ginny rolling her eyes.

Harry and Ron nodded their heads in agreement, both having just stuffed their faces with forkfuls of food. Harry tried to smile, but it was no use, while Ron just continued to nod his head eyes widened to make his point.

"Thanks guys. So what are we doing today?"

Draco sat at the Slytherin table soaking up the atmosphere he thrived in. Pansy was getting annoying and he was going to push her off him soon, but for now he let her faun over him while he gave the occasional wink to a girl starring at him. It didn't go unnoticed by him that more girls were starring at him than usual. Was his outfit really that much of a shock? No one in Slytherin cared, but that didn't mean he didn't like the attention. He and Blaise were conversing and planed on hanging out around the castle after breakfast, when he felt the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end.

He didn't know why, but Draco could feel someone else practically burning a hole in him though he didn't show he noticed. Let them stare; maybe he would get lucky later. Draco smirked at that thought as he continued on with breakfast.

Blaise had left Draco alone awhile ago considering a girl had sat herself in his lap whispered something in his ear and then walked out the door looking back only to make sure he was following her. Draco could guess what they were doing and felt bored. He wasn't in the mood to try and talk to dumb or dumber and he had told Pansy to get lost earlier that day. He had begun to wander the halls in pursuit of entertainment, when a girl started walking towards him from the other direction.

As they came closer to meeting, he noticed she wore a short pleated winter skirt with a skin tight pink sweater, furry boots came up to her knees and he almost laughed at the thought that she reminded him of a snow bunny. She was a dirty blonde with pale green eyes and full lips and she seemed determined to stop him.

"Hey Draco." said the girl.

"Hello." he didn't bother asking her name, he doubted she cared anyway.

"I was thinking maybe we could have some fun." the girl propositioned him.

Shrugging his shoulders Draco agreed to the now smiling girl, it beat being bored. A broom closet wasn't far down the hall and they silently slipped into it. He pressed her up against the wall as he kissed her roughly. She wasted no time wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms helping support her as they tightened around his neck.

Hermione stalked into the Heads Dorm boiling mad. She couldn't stand Ron! The audacity of him! All she was doing was helping a fifth year with his Potions essay since he couldn't find any books over the assigned topic. Like she would be doing anything else with a fifth year for that matter! Sitting on the couch in a huff, she heard the portrait swing open revealing the divine looking Malfoy. Hermione shook her head to try and wipe the thoughts from her head, when she noticed his slightly swollen lips.

"Off shagging someone Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"No, just snogging Granger. I'm not in the mood for a shag." Malfoy replied unfazed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really Granger, I can control myself. I'm not an animal." he sneered.

"Surprise surprise." she replied.

Draco glared at her, "You just have your knickers all in a twist because you have built up sexual tension."

"Sexual tension?" Hermione said taken aback. _What tension?_

"You're not getting any. Shock too. Thought Weasel or Potty would take care of it for you." Draco taunted. He had thrown the cast, now to reel in.

"Shut up Malfoy and I don't have sexual tension." stated Hermione even though at that moment she was taking the time to leisurely stare at his outfit.

"Is my outfit really that interesting?" he questioned catching her.

Hermione blushed and looked away from those damn intense eyes, "No."

Draco smirked he had caught her. He could tell she was upset when he walked in and knew it would be easy to rile her up. He made sure to lean forward making her uncomfortable because she shifted away from him.

His expression alone could get Hermione mad, but it also held a bit of mischief, which made her weary. What did he want? Luckily, at that moment, there was a knock on the portrait accompanied by Ginny's excited voice. Hermione quickly got up and opened the portrait. Ginny leaped at her with a hug before pulling back and jumping in excitement.

"Hermione! Harry asked me out! He asked me out! I'm so excited! I can't believe he asked me out!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione smiled and immediately began celebrating with Ginny telling her she knew it would happen eventually. They walked past Malfoy without a glance to Hermione's room talking faster than what would be considered possible.

**A/N:** Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me what you think! I hope to update again soon and start tying things in that I have mentioned in the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey guys! I can't guarentee as speady of an update as this one concerning the next chapter, but I hope to keep the story rolling and not fall so far behind in updating. So enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

Draco grudgingly entered Potions sitting in the back corner with Blaise. Today they were starting the Potions project that Snape had been telling them about so long ago. He was dreading having to work with Hermione; she would be impossible. He was lucky as it was that Snape had had to postpone starting the project because not enough people in the class had passed the chain of potions required to complete before the project, though then again, that wasn't very lucky. Snape had been furious and assigned a three foot long essay as to the importance of potion competency.

The final bell rang as the last student took their seat and Snape slammed the door shut. Pointing his wand at the blackboard he turned to the class and everyone moved slightly back. This wasn't going to be a fun class.

"Get started." was his blunt statement before going to his desk, burying his nose in paperwork.

Draco sighed and looked over to see Granger comforting her friends before she started to quickly write down the contents on the blackboard. Realizing she wasn't going to come to his spot, Draco reluctantly gathered his things and moved to sit down next to her. Once seated, he began to write the same information to avoid conversation or being stuck with having to gather the little ingredients Snape was allotting them, the rest they had to gather on their own.

He made sure to take his time writing down the instructions when he noticed that Granger was waiting for him to finish. He could tell she was getting impatient and wondered how much longer she was going to stay quite. She huffed in annoyance making him smirk on the inside it was so easy to get her riled. Finally finished, he gently put his quill down leaning back in his chair before looking over at her. Her arms were crossed and her face was already set in a glare making Draco smirk.

"Look if we are going to get through this project we are going to have to learn to work together. So how about we try to keep the insults to a minimum so we can get done quickly and don't have to spend extra time with the other." said Granger.

"Fine."

Granger rolled her eyes exhaling a long heavy sigh, "Let's start on researching where to find all the ingredients we need before we can start brewing the potion. I'll go collect the ones Snape is providing for us."

Draco nodded his head not paying much attention to anything she was saying. Blaise was mouthing something to him which he was trying to decipher. By the time she returned he had still neglected to open his Potions book. He could feel the anger coming off of her, but she kept her mouth shut with obvious difficulty.

"Malfoy I understand your social life is very important for you to maintain, but I believe as Head Boy it is also important to have high grades, so whatever is so interesting Zabini is trying to tell you can wait until after class don't you think?" Granger stated vigorously flipping through her book.

"Okay. What's got your knickers in a twist? Weasel cheat on you?" teased Draco.

Her fists clenched around her quill nearly breaking it in half as she silently seethed choosing her words carefully, "Maybe you should pay attention to your life more instead of the lives of others. Or is yours so pathetic you have to live through others? Shouldn't you be worrying about whether Harry is dead yet or has Voldemort changed his focus?

After all you would know."

Draco turned an icy glare her way the anger washing off of him in waves. The whole room seemed to rumble from the power radiating off of him. His jaw was set firmly and he had to force himself to remain seated.

"Don't talk about things you know little of Granger." gritted Draco.

He noticed Granger looked stricken and the whole class appeared anxious looking around. Snape was staring directly at him silently warning him to stay under control. Draco took a deep breath to try and calm himself, but he could still feel the repressed rage. Schooling his features like his father had taught him to do, Draco returned to his work concentrating on finding the needed information and ignoring Granger.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room fiercely working on her Ancient Runes essay while Harry and Ginny played a game of chess. Ron was trying to work on Transfiguration, but appeared to be having difficulty concentrating. After the third sigh Hermione put down her quill and looked expectantly at Ron. Upon seeing he had gotten her attention she noticed he immediately became fidgety.

"Can I help you with something Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I…well you see…Hermione I…would you like…there's a Hogsmead weekend coming up." mumbled Ron.

"Yeah the weekend before the break." replied Hermione.

"Well…wouldyouliketogowithme?" Ron rushed out averting her eyes.

"What?" Hermione hadn't caught a word he said.

Taking a deep breath Ron looked up, "Would you like to go with me?"

Hermione sat stunned. Had Ron just asked her out? She thought they were just friends? Last year this would've have been a dream come true, but now? She just didn't feel that way for him anymore. She didn't know exactly when this change had happened, but after hearing him ask her out she knew it was true.

"Ron…I thought we went together every weekend?" Hermione hated herself for acting like she didn't understand, but she couldn't bear hurting him.

"Oh right…yeah well…guess your right." Ron was intently gazing at the table before leaving for his room.

Hermione sighed feeling horribly guilty. She felt terrible for having to hurt Ron, but she couldn't lead him along. That would be cruel and worst when she would have to tell him. It was better this way. Hermione caught the end of Harry and Ginny's game. They only had eyes for each other at that moment and Hermione had a feeling she would want to leave the Common room soon. She was happy for them though. Harry and Ginny were so right for each other sometimes it made her jealous. She wished there was someone like that for her, but then she quickly reminded herself that she didn't need a guy. She was perfectly capable to be on her own, she didn't need a guy to survive.

Later that night, after returning from the Astronomy Tower, which she still frequented, Hermione entered the Heads Dorm intent on getting on good nights sleep before the next day. All day she would be decorating the Great Hall with the rest of the prefects and Malfoy, along with checking up on the house elves. She knew it was going to be tiring, but Ginny had managed to get her excited to wear the dress she had helped pick. It hadn't matched her mask color so she planned on using a spell to turn the mask the proper color for the night.

The moment she passed through the portrait she noticed that Malfoy was still in the common room. He was sitting in one of the chairs before the fire a book haphazardly resting in his lap his neck turned in an odd angle as he slept. His hair seemed to be radiating against his pale skin. He looked to be in a peaceful sleep and debated leaving him be, but thought better of it. He would have a horrible kink in his neck and would be cramped and achy the rest of tomorrow and she didn't want to have to deal with that. She had enough to do tomorrow anyway.

Hermione silently approached his sleeping form, she picked up his book marking the page he was on and set it on the coffee table. Hesitating on what to do, Hermione gently shook his shoulder. A strong hand was suddenly tightly gripping her wrist a wand digging painfully into her throat. She stood stock still afraid to move listening to his ragged breathing and watching his wild eyes. As recognition shown on his face she felt his grip loosen and his wand drop from her throat. He avoided her eyes instead taking interest in the dying fire.

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything Hermione decided to explain herself, "I thought you might've wanted to be woken up since you were sleeping in an odd position. I didn't think you would've wanted to be achy with a kink in your neck tomorrow."

Malfoy nodded his head then and proceeded to get up from the chair he occupied. He was about half way up when he winced in pain, not going unnoticed by Hermione.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, I'm fine." sneered Malfoy.

"Stop trying to blow me off Malfoy. It won't work. Now what…"she didn't continue what she was saying.

Looking down at his white button down she saw the dark red stain starting to seep and spread across his side. Her honey brown orbs filled with worry met his icy blue ones concealing his emotions.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

Sinking back into the chair with a sigh Malfoy ran his hand threw his hair, "Granger just leave me alone alright."

Knowing he wasn't going to tell her she decided to not push him at that moment.

"At least let me help you." Hermione said.

"I can take care of myself." Malfoy replied glaring.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "You're being stubborn. Can't you accept some help? I can have you mended in no time and you'll be able to sleep before you know it."

She could tell he was starting to relent and his hand slowly eased off of his side, his other fisted.

"Well come on then. You need to be laying down." said Hermione in a clipped business tone.

She hoped he wouldn't fight her that much on this and anyway she might glean some information about where his wound came from. She had yet to find out that it wasn't just one wound.

Malfoy carefully followed her to his room were she began to set to work gathering a bowl of water, rag, and different healing ointments and gauzes. When she returned with her arms overflowing, Malfoy had already laid down on his bed eyes closed leaning his head against one of the numerous pillows adorning his bed. Hermione quickly and meticulously set up her supplies on his bed side table before setting to work. Chancing a quick look at Malfoy's face, she unbuttoned his shirt only to discover numerous bruises and cuts marring toned chest.

As she carefully removed the garment she forced herself not to gasp at the sight before her. There were at least three deep cuts, which were bleeding again, and many smaller ones accompanying them, along with so many bruises his once pale skin looked black, purple, and yellow. Doing a speedy once over, Hermione also noticed that he had a couple cracked ribs and as a result a slightly bruised lung.

"Malfoy how did you make it around school without anybody noticing these?" questioned Hermione.

Malfoy was glaring icily at her know, venomously replying, "How do you think, Granger? I know my fair share about healing."

Hermione studied his face intently at that moment. He let no sign of the pain he was in show on his face. Only the reopening of one of the deeper cuts had caught him off guard when she had woken him. She wondered when he took his guard down what those silver blue eyes showed. Pain? Anger? Loneliness? Fear? She didn't think she would ever know or that anybody would know. She had a feeling he rarely, if ever, let his mask of impassive arrogance fall.

Setting to work, she began by cleaning the now oozing cuts of dark red. It didn't take long for the bowl of water to be died a diluted red color and the once white linen of the rag to be stained the same dark red of his blood. Waving her wand, she instantly had clean water and fresh rag to finish dabbing at the cuts with; she didn't want to upset his ribs anymore than necessary.

Then, Hermione began to apply different healing ointments for the cuts and bruises, able to heal some with magic, while others would need more special treatment. She reached into a small bag to the side of the foot and pulled out various bottle. Measuring out just the right amount of each one, she helped him swallow the first two potions and documented when and what she administered.

'_She would make a good healer.'_ thought Draco.

The night sky was black as ink by the time Hermione was finishing bandaging him. Glancing over his chest she made sure everything was as it should be before beginning to tidy her things.

"Now, you should rest tomorrow. I can cover for you, but since you are Head Boy all I can guarantee you is a lengthened morning, which I'm afraid will have to do. Do you have any extra blankets in your room or am I going to have to hunt them down?" Hermione finished briskly.

Draco had to surprise the urge to snicker. She had sounded like a mixture of McGonagall and Pomfery. He half expected her to dish him out a punishment any second as well. He nearly burst out laughing when she put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at him, obviously getting irked over the fact that he had yet to answer her.

"Usually house elves bring things like extra blankets to you." he arrogantly replied.

"Alright then," she sent him a challenging gaze, "Dobby! Could you please come here?" shouted Hermione to the room. Dobby was the Head Dorms assigned house elf and so he had told them all they had to do was call for him and he would appear.

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What the hell are you doing Granger?"

"Getting a house elf of course." she replied innocently.

At that moment Dobby popped into the room by the foot of the bed.

"Missus called Dobby." Dobby said before taking in the scene surrounding him. His tennis ball sized eyes widened in shock and he seemed on the verge of saying something, but instead continued to stare.

"Yes Dobby, thank you for coming. I need another blanket or two please." replied Hermione with a smile.

"Dobby will be right back Missus." and popped away.

Hermione refused to look at Malfoy while they waited for Dobby to return, though that didn't stop her from wearing a look of satisfaction across her face. It was barely two minutes when Dobby was back in front of them a stack of blankets landing besides him.

"Here are the blankets Missus wants. Dobby was so glad when Missus called. Dobby hasn't seen Missus in a long time." Dobby said with eager eyes.

"I promise to come visit the kitchens more often Dobby. Could you do me a favor before you leave?" asked Hermione.

"Anything Missus, Dobby doesn't mind." answered Dobby, who still seemed nervous with the look of Malfoy.

"Could you not mention what this trip or what you saw to anyone?" Hermione's voice slightly pleaded.

"Dobby can do that for Missus."

"Thank you Dobby and I promise I will come to the kitchens more often. I will see you there tomorrow though since I'm checking up on the food preparation for the ball." said Hermione.

"Oh! Missus will love the food! Dobby looks forward to seeing Missus and her reaction to the food!" Dobby was bursting with excitement.

Hermione laughed and a minute later Dobby had disappeared again. Hermione could feel Malfoy's eyes on her as she threw the extra blanket on the bed next to him, but decided to ignore it. She faced him briefly and noticed his wrinkled brow.

'_Yep, it is definitely time to give him the Sleeping potion now.' _thought Hermione.

"Here drink this." said Hermione holding out the measurement of sleeping draught.

Malfoy eyed it skeptically before downing the concoction in one swig. He seemed to be contemplating asking what had been the cause of his wrinkled brow, when the draught kicked in. Hermione sighed in relief. She really didn't feel like talking with him at the moment.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were snuggled up to each other on the Common Room couch talking quietly with Ron looking on disgusted. Just because he was supportive of his little sister and best friend that didn't mean he wanted to watch them be all _couplely_. Luckily for Ron at that moment Dean and Seamus walked into the common room. Ron left no time in catching up with the two boys so that he no longer had to witness the doe eyes Harry and Ginny were currently making at one another.

Blaise and Theo sat in the high backed leather chairs of the Slytherin Common Room. Neither were talking, but instead, appeared to be in deep thought about Draco's disappearance. They had seen him earlier that day and planned on meeting up before dinner, except when dinner time came he never showed. There could've only been one reason why their friend hadn't been scene and both of them were avoiding that topic.

They knew about Draco's father randomly paying him visits and trying to get Draco to agree to an initiation date. They had both witnessed the aftermath of one of those encounters. There was a silent agreement between them not to discuss such family matters, for it wasn't unheard of for Blaise or Theo to receive similar treatment from great ol' dad. So both boys sat in silence thinking about their absent friend.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
